Assassin Prince Of The Forgotten Kingdom
by GalaxyBlueNova
Summary: Rated M for language and some smut. The Twilight kingdom, betrayed by the Destiny Kingdom. Extinct, or so everyone thinks. Years later, a boy named Roxas Strife is an important member of a mysterious organization. When he is ordered to protect a young prince named Sora, he is furious. But who is this blonde haired enigma? Will Sora be able to heal his broken heart? (yaoi) Soroku
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

 _Flashback_

 _In the middle of the night, there was a 7 year old boy with golden blonde hair, and vibrant crystalline blue eyes. He lay, curled up in a ball, under a tree, whimpering. If it wasn't raining, and he hadn't been running through the forest for hours, he would have been incredibly handsome._

 _ **Nothing was worth it anymore. They took away everything from him. He should just...give up**_

 _He thought to himself._

 _His sobs filled the silence of the woods, not having the strength to move on._

 _The moon light shone down all around him, despite being in the shade. While he sat, sulking under the shadow of the tree, he was oblivious to a mysterious man, now standing in front of him._

" _I have been watching you for awhile now. It is very impressive that you have been able to survive this long by yourself. You have great potential and radiate power. I want to make a deal with you. I know that you want revenge on those who have destroyed your home." The strange, black cloaked figure said, immediately grabbing the boy's attention. Rage started to fill him, letting all wariness of the man fall back. He was probably going to die anyways. "They took everything away from me…" The boy spat. "Indeed they did." The cloaked man agreed. "However, if you join me, I could help you achieve your goal." The boy pondered on this for awhile. If he went with the man, he could possibly avenge his parents, and punish whoever had assisted. But on the other hand, he runs the risk of being murdered by a man he hardly knew. But then again, he would most likely die soon out on his own anyways._

" _I'll do it." The boy informed the cloaked man. He only nodded before taking the hood away from his face. Grey, silvery hair tumbled out, and a pair of dark, glowing, amber eyes were now visible to him. "I am Xemnas. What might your name be boy?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Roxas."_


	2. Chapter 1: Organization XIII

_**Chapter 1**_

It had been 11 years since Roxas had first met Xemnas in the woods. His kingdom (The Twilight Kingdom), had been long since forgotten, fading into history.

However, he wasn't really sure what Organization XIII was, until five years ago, when he asked Xemnas after a mission. Xemnas told him, the organization was a group of people that were of terrible pasts and in search of revenge, sometimes completely forgotten by the world. This was why they were given the title, 'nobodies'. Their goal was to get revenge on those who had mocked them, and gather more power, but Xemnas didn't go into detail about it.

Some of the members were of that of the supernatural. Like Axel, who was a vampire, or Zexion, who was a warlock. Larxene was half werecat, and Demyx was one fourth fish (don't ask). I wasn't too sure what I was yet, but Xemnas deemed me half vampire. The rest of my blood samples were complicated and impossible to understand. So I am still undetermined. Like most vampires, I could live for many centuries. I aged normally until I decided I didn't want to age anymore. I don't need to drink blood or anything. That is only if I'm really hungry, stressed(angry), or dying.

There were still a few of us that were human (along with the magic Xemnas granted us), but were special, like Lexaeus, who is the strongest person in the world.

When they were taken in by Xemnas, they had to pledge allegiance and loyalty to him and the other members. After that, Xemnas would give you a special skill, if you didn't already have one. Some members were just born with their power, like Demyx, Zexion, Xalidin, and Axel. Others may have been given powers from Xemnas, or had been genetically altered by Vexen. Roxas' special power was light. He was born with it(at least he was told he was), but didn't really know how to use it until later. Being the youngest member, the other organization members personally taught him other magic, which he always seemed to excel at.

After he had agreed to join the organization, Roxas had met the other members, and was trained till he dropped from exhaustion. He didn't mind though. He knew it was all going to be worth it in the end. The more prepared he was, the more likely he could put an end to the sorry excuse for 'rulers' , that had murdered most of his home. Roxas soon earned the title "Key of Destiny" as a code name in public, over the phone...ect.

Roxas thought this was because, a while back, he had suddenly summoned a weird key shaped sword. Xemnas seemed almost delighted by the news (things rarely got him excited), and told Roxas that he had summoned a Keyblade. Roxas had decided to call it a kingdom key. He didn't know how he came up with it, but it felt right. Not long after, when he assassinated the rulers of Destiny Islands, he was able to summon two, both kingdom keys, representing light and dark. They looked the same, with the key shape, and crown teeth, but were different colors of gold and silver. Roxas, liking the new addition, became more agile with the second keyblade, and gained much more power, physically, and magically. Duel wielding was one of Roxas' specialties. Xemnas sent Roxas out on countless missions, killing those who interfered with the organization.

After a few years, he became numb to killing, and barely smiled at all. From experience, he knew that people, just weren't honest or trustworthy. Trust was hard to come by these days, and Roxas never put his full trust in anyone.

When Roxas had first discovered that he had powers over light 8 years ago, he had fun with it at first, creating fun shapes and causing Axel to go blind temporarily. But then, he realized that he could also use it as an attack. His special attacks would usually be pillars of light that could slice a mansion clean in half or balls of light that would exploded on impact, obliterating the target, but he didn't use it often outside of training with the other organization members when they would fight each other. He liked using the keyblade more, and never was challenged enough to the point where he _did_ have to use it. After lots of training and experimenting, Roxas had basically mastered his powers over light.

All the members of the organization either loved or tolerated Roxas. First, there was Xemnas, who was more like a fatherly image to Roxas. He was always addressed as superior, sir, or the superior of the in-between.

Number II of the organization was Xigbar. Xigbar loved Roxas, even though he would never admit it, or show it. He was a sniper with control over space. His nickname would be the "Free shooter" His two favorite guns were always by his side, ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

III, Xaliden tolerated Roxas, but also admired his strength at such a young age. Xaliden was mostly into hand to hand combat, his weapon being long lances, thus the name "The Whirlwind Lancer". He had helped train Roxas to use the wind.

Vexen (IV) found Roxas interesting. He was the , 'mad scientists, as Roxas liked to call him. He would ,on occasions, teach Roxas to use the element of ice. Axel liked to tease him to be the "Chilly Academic", but it suited him well.

Roxas never really talked to V, Lexaeus. He had heard from other members that he is not very talkative, and was extremely arrogant. He was the most physically strongest member, and controls the element of earth. He was given the code name "The Taciturn Stalwart". Roxas had no idea what that meant.

Zexion was a bit of a mystery to Roxas. VI was always helping out Vexen in the lab, due to his vast knowledge. He liked to create illusions with his magic, read, and was the smartest of the members. When he wasn't in the lab with Vexen, he sometimes would tutor Roxas, so Roxas was much smarter than normal kids his age. He always seemed to carry around a book called "Book of Retribution". He was deemed "The Cloaked Schemer", being the brains behind most of their actions.

(VII)Saïx looked out for Roxas, but never usually talked with him outside of missions. He was the "Luna Diviner", with attributes of the moon.

Axel is Roxas' best friend. He was number VIII. However, he was really annoying when Roxas first started out as an organization member, but they soon grew close, Axel being extroverted,and both of them being closer to the same age, along with Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene. He was called the "Flurry of Dancing Flames", and would sometimes put on fire shows for the public with his red chakrams.

Demyx was Roxas' second best friends next to Axel. When they weren't practicing water magic, Demyx would teach Roxas how to play the piano or violin. Because of this, he was the "Melodious Nocturne" IX.

Roxas never really saw Marluxia(XI) or Luxord(X), due to their obsession with gambling and plants. They were known as the "Gambler of Fate", and "The Graceful Assassin".

(XII)Larxene was a bitch to almost everyone, so it was an accomplishment to not have her chewing you out all day. Roxas knew that much. She wasn't exactly mean, per say, but she was definitely very irritating. Unfortunately, she was Demyx's sister, so he couldn't avoid her. It was funny, since the two of them were almost complete polar opposites, aside from their looks.

Roxas was number XIII, and always completed his missions without failure, and without question. He would also never leave any evidence on any mission. Organization XIII were trained assassins, to leave to trace or evidence they had ever been there, which was part of the reason why they had remained unnoticed and hidden. Well, that was until they assassinated a big target...

"Hey Roxas! Big guy wants you now!" Xigbar called out to the blonde as he walked by. Roxas merely nodded, and walked over to Xemnas' office. He never talked much unless it was necessary.

"You wanted me sir?" Roxas asked, standing up straighter, his voice lacking any emotion. Xemnas nodded.

"I have two very important mission for you. I will give you the information to the first one, and once you have completed that, I will brief you on your next mission."

"Understood superior."

Xemnas handed Roxas a file before Roxas walked out to prepare for his mission.

Roxas' room was the very top floor, being the 13th member. It had a way to the roof, and a beautiful view of the sunset, and one of Destiny Islands' outskirt cities in the far distance. Sometimes him and Axel would go to the roof to watch the sunset and eat sea-salt ice cream, Roxas' all time favorite treat.

The organization's building itself was well concealed, which was surprising since the whole building was at least 5 stories high, with over 40 rooms.

Sometimes, Axel and Demyx would joke around, calling it castle oblivion, because it was so big. Strangely enough, Roxas would never get lost in the long twisting hallways, or nauseous rooms designed for people to easily get lost if you weren't a member of the organization.

The key to their undetection came from the building itself, since it was magically protected and basically invisible.

When Xemnas built the place, he had somehow managed to make an extra space between the light and dark side. Xemnas said it was the grey space.

You could create a grey space wherever you wanted, as long as there was a correct balance of light and darkness. Apparently, Xemnas was the only one who knew how to make it, so they were confident that they would be okay from intruders.

People who walked toward it would not see it, or anything inside, unless they knew exactly where it was, or were let inside. If they weren't, then as soon was they reached it, they would be teleported to the other side of the grey space.

It was named the 'Place that Never was' since it was never supposed to exist, and still doesn't to most people.

Once he was in his room, Roxas opened the file given to him.

He was to assassinate a man named Eraqus.

The man had black grey hair, with a scar running across his face.

He was apparently causing problems to some of their plans,and was a resident in Destiny Islands Kingdom. _Destiny Islands_.

The largest population of supernatural beings in the world, even though they still had 70% of the population as humans. The name itself revolted him.

Ever since the Kingdom had murdered his home, he was never able to forgive them. Even after he had taken revenge and killed the greedy king and queen.

Roxas gathered all of his weapons and items, storing them carefully into his clothes where they would be concealed and hidden, but easily accessible, and slipped on black silk gloves to prevent any fingerprints. All the organization members had a pair. He then covered everything with the traditional black coat of the organization.

It was specially designed to fade into the shadows, and keep him safe from any primitive weapons (like guns) or sever weather conditions.

Not magic.

Stuffing the file in one of his pockets, he pulled the hood over his head to keep his identity safe if seen. Then, opening a black corridor to take him to his destination.

 **LAZYLAZYLAZYLAZYLAZYLAZYLAZYLAZYLAZYLAZYLINE**

Roxas' POV

Uggg. Another problem turned up. Why can't people just understand not to get in the way of the organization? We have given them many warnings, and Marluxia, Larxene, and I have assassinated countless people. On the bright side, I'm happy I have something to do. Or, as 'happy' as I can be. I think I'm going to have fun with Eraqus.

Once I was out on the other side of the portal, I ended up in an alleyway, near a crowded marketplace. I was now in the dreaded Destiny Islands. I groaned as I walked, checking the information every now and then to make sure I was going the right direction. Once I had neared my target's home, I went into an empty alleyway.

Making sure nobody was looking, I ran at the wall full speed, easily scaling it.

Once I was high enough, I jumped to the opposite wall to then backflip back in the direction of the first wall, making it on top of the roof. It was a trick that Marluxia had taught me once.

After scouting the area for any possible witnesses, I ran from roof to roof, making not a single sound. I stopped just a house away from Eraqus'.

I could tell he wasn't home yet, since all the lights were out, and it was only 6:00. So I waited for him to show, careful not to be seen.

When I finally spotted him, he was with two other people.

One was female, with unusually bright blue hair, while the other had long, dark, spiky brown hair. Damnit!

This just made my entire mission a whole lot harder. I wanted to get back to HQ as fast as possible so I could get the second mission. I would just be wasting a whole lot of time by killing all of them, and I would have to cover up more evidence.

I sighed, finally deciding on waiting it out to get Eraqus alone.

I was about to get into position, where nobody would be able to spot me, until someone whispered into my ear.

"Boo!"

I jumped up to attack the newcomer on instinct from years of training, almost kicking the person in the stomach, but they had quick reflexes, and caught my leg near inches away. Another hooded figure was standing there, dropping my leg. Even with the hood on, I could instantly tell who it was. His height, the fact that he knew where I was, and his childish entrance gave it away.

"Ventus!" I whisper-yelled.

Ventus chuckled. "Good to see you too Roxy"

I frowned.

"Don't call me that."

"too bad."

I sighed. My twin brother could be such a pain sometimes.

Yep. You heard me.

Twin brother. We literally looked exactly the same. No stranger would be able to tell us apart, aside from our personalities that were completely different.

Ven was more charismatic and energetic, whereas I was more shy, quiet, and sarcastic. He also had slightly lighter hair than me, and his eyes held much more energy and innocence than my, mysterious and cold ones.

However, we both knew each other very well, and could easily act like one another, if needed, even seeming like a whole new person.

What was really cool though, was we knew each other so well, we had the twin thing (which Axel still thinks is a myth) where we finish each other's sentences, because we could read each other's mind. He was probably the only one that I showed real emotions to now, and trusted the most.

Ven was the only family I had left after the 'incident'. I had found him asleep and injured in the woods alone. I immediately brought him back to my room at the 'place that never was'.

When he woke up, I had explained about the organization and had asked him if he wanted to join. I was still really new at the time, so I didn't know all the members too well.

Ven didn't like the idea of taking orders from some mysterious man, so he ended up just living in the walk in closet of my room, or somewhere in the woods. Not wanting to lose him again, I gave him what I could, including an organization coat, to ensure his safety.

At times for fun, we would switch places, or he would help me do missions when I couldn't myself.

Ven, like myself, could use the keyblade and a little bit of light magic, as well as being half werewolf, giving him heightened abilities. so no one really suspected anything. His keyblade was different looking than mine, with a brown, greyish look.

The only people that knew of Ven's existence , was my best friends Axel and Demyx, but even they haven't _really_ met him, and couldn't tell when he switched with me. I could send Ven on a mission with them, and they probably wouldn't suspect a thing.

When I had told him about how our home(The Twilight Kingdom) was destroyed, he was fuming. He wouldn't stop complaining for over a week, until I assassinated them.

It was understandable, and I was the same for a few days.

After the assassination, Ven had forgiven the rest of Destiny Islands, even when I didn't. I still didn't understand how Ven was so forgiving.

Another thing that we were complete opposites of.

I hadn't seen him in a week after he disappeared into the forest.

"You need any help brother?" He asked me once he had gotten his laugh. "Nope. I'm good. I want to do this myself. I have been so bored today. All the other mission were too easy. I need this." Ven nodded in understanding.

"See you in my room?" I asked before he melted back into the woods.

"Sure!" he giggled before shifting to a shiny blonde wolf, and running out of sight, into the forest.

I waited about 20 minutes, until Eraqus finally went up to his room alone.

The second he closed his door, I noiselessly slid into his room from a window he left open.

 _Idiot_.

I leaned against the wall, twirling my dagger in my gloved hand, waiting for him to notice me. When he turned around, he looked like he was going to yell for help, but I made it over to him faster than a blink of an eye, and covered his mouth.

Stabbing the dagger into his clothes and in the wall, he wouldn't be able to escape. Calling one of the kingdom keys in a brilliant flash of light, I pointed it at him, still covering his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I whispered into his ear.

I could hear his heart rate pick up, but he didn't show any signs that he was scared. I chuckled next to him, causing him to tense up. "You know, I would kill you slowly, but you have such bravery, and I am on a tight schedule, so I can give you the luxury of dying quickly. Sad that you had to upset the organization." His eyes widened in fear, all the color drained from his face, right before I cut him with the blade right through his chest. I really thought that he would bring more of a groaned before falling to the floor with a loud thud.

I cringed. _Shit_.

The other two people that accompanied Eraqus had probably heard the noise.

Quickly grabbing my dagger from the wall and stripping the room of any possible evidence, I created a shape out of light that looked like a jagged 4 pointed star. My calling card.

I had first started doing it since the assassination of the king and queen of Destiny Islands. Although, they weren't even the rightful rulers anyways.

I had wanted to leave something behind that would point to me, even if they didn't know who it was or what it meant.

The shape came from the pendant around my neck.

It was a gift from my mother before she died, and I haven't taken it off since.

The light symbol would disappear as soon as the first people entered the room, so people couldn't investigate it.

Not having much choice, I licked my dagger to clean it from blood, and stuffed it into my cloak. I scrunched my nose in disgust. His blood tasted bitter and boring. Hearing footsteps come up the stairs, I jumped out the window just as I heard the door open behind me. _Easy._


	3. Chapter 2: New Kids

**_Chapter 2_**

Roxas' POV

When I got back, Axel crushed me into a hug.

I didn't smile.

I didn't usually these days, or at least nothing more than a smirk. Not since I was 4. Before they were murdered. If I did, it was always a facade. A fake for show.

"Hey Ax." I greeted plainly."Aww come on! Don't I deserve al little more since I'm your best friend?" Axel mocked hurt.

He was always trying to get me to show emotion. Even though he didn't succeed 99.99% of the time.

Rolling my eyes I continued to walk away from him.

"ROXAS! Get your ass back over here!"

The next thing I knew, Axel had tackled me to the ground.

We play wrestled for a while, until I pinned him down, and caused a string of light to hold him down.

Saïx watched, amused.

"Come on Axel. You just got your butt beat by XIII!" Xaldin taunted.

Axel groaned in pain before I finally let him go. "Roxas! What was that for?"

"You started it Ax."

"Enough you two. Xemnas is waiting." Saïx ordered, regaining his composure.

I bowed my head in submission, obliging to the higher member, while Axel just sighed.

"Alright!Alright! We're going. Come on Rox."

I silently followed Axel out of the room and back into Xemnas' office. To my surprise, Demyx and Larxene were there as well.

"Finished with you mission XIII?"

Xemnas asked. I raised my eyebrow in a surprised, questioning look.

I had never failed a mission, and I didn't intend on doing it anytime soon.

"Yes sir."

He nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Good." He lay back in his chair, looking at some papers.

"You are all probably wondering why you four are here today. Well, I want the four of you to do a little recon. You will be going to Destiny Islands kingdom, acting as cousins, and you came from Twilight Town. You will occasionally be getting missions on top of the ones I give you. I also want you to use your real identities, since I don't want any slip ups. Gain their trust.

Axel, you are to watch over theses three and serve as their guardian, as well as complete some important missions that are in the area, since I know you are unable to do anything more." Roxas had to try so hard to suppress a smile. Axel tried to control his frustration as Xemnas continued. "Demyx, you are to go to school, and make as many friends as possible. Preferably ones with ties to people in the palace. Larxene, you are to go to school as well to not pick up any suspicions, but will use Demyx's information to assassinate or capture these targets -" Xemnas handed Larxene a piece of paper with a list of names on them. "-and get as much information you can from them by any means necessary." Larxene smirked, happy with her roll.

"Why isn't Zexy coming?"

It was no secret that Demyx liked Zexion. Zexion did like Demyx back, but still denied it.

Zexion was only a year older than me, but I always thought he looked much older than that. With his cool demeanor and mature attitude.

"Zexion is needed here for plans and mission, and to help Vexen in the lab." Xemnas explained.

"Roxas, I have a very special roll for you. This boy is very important for our plans, and I don't want anyone else getting their hands on him before we are in need of him. Especially with his becoming king soon. You are to protect-"

Roxas inhaled sharply. He had never had a job like this in a while.

Roxas wasn't really into the whole 'protecting' thing. He only looked out for two people. Himself and Ventus.

"- the King's Son. The Royal, Sora."

Rage instantly coursed through my entire body. Out of all the people, it had to be him!

I slammed my fist down on the table, making the entire room shudder. "Are you kidding me?!They murdered my FAMILY!" I felt myself nearly screaming.

I usually didn't act out on the superior, but this was completely absurd.

Xemnas just gave me a frustrated, sympathetic stare.

"Roxas, you are the most skilled in this area. Not to mention that you are exactly his age. You are the best one for the job." I growled in anger and frustration.

As much as I hated the mission, I knew Xemnas was right.

Everyone was looking at me in sympathy, even Larxene who never pitied anyone.

Letting out a long sigh in defeat, I snatched the files from the table.

"I'll do it." I almost spat, storming out of the door.

I must have been crackling with electricity and fire burning all over my body, because none of the members came up to me, or even stood near me.

They knew I was in one of my moods.

No one's POV

Roxas burst through the door, making Ven jump up in fear.

When Ventus saw Roxas' state, he instantly went to seek refuge in the closet knowing full well that it was useless to try to talk to him now.

Roxas destroyed most of his room, burning random objects lying around the room, punching the walls, overturning tables, and even breaking some , Roxas knew that everything would return back to normal later.

Zexion had put a spell on the entire building to ensure that none of the members destroyed it during training, cat fights, or any other hazardous problems. If it weren't for him, Roxas was sure the building would have been destroyed long time ago.

Once Roxas had successfully demolished the room, he fell onto the bed, exhausted. "Is is safe now?" Ven squeaked from the closet, the room already starting to repair itself.

"Yeah" Roxas replied. Slowy, Ven inched his way out of the only part of the room that wasn't demolished.

"Wow. This place is a mess! What was this time?"

Roxas stayed silent.

Sighing, Ven threatened, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Roxas instantly sprung from the bed, sitting up straight. Ven always managed to get the secrets out of Roxas. No Matter how hard he did to resist. When they were younger, Ven would tickle Roxas till he couldn't breathe. Literally. But as they got older, Ven became more demanding, which was very unlike him, since Ven was always really sweet and friendly. These included teasing, ignoring him, or just stealing something that Roxas found important. Roxas couldn't even imagine what an angry Ventus could do. Apparently Getting Roxas' secrets was just that important.

When Roxas was done telling Ventus of his assignment, Ventus bit his lip. "Good luck with that. I don't think I can help you. I am busy this week." Ventus admitted.

"You never tell me where you go anyways." Roxas pointed out, annoyed.

It was true. Even when they were little, Ventus would never tell Roxas what he did when he went into the forest, or other kingdoms. It was apparently a 'secret'. The only thing that he had heard Ven slip up, was that he would go to see some friends. Who he went to see, and why, remained a mystery.

"It's not important right now. Here. I'll pack for you. You drained all of your energy obliterating your room." Ven chuckled at his last statement. Roxas knew Ventus was trying to change the subject, but he was right. His energy was drained from the long day, and assumed that he would probably have to wake up early the next day. Too tired to argue, Roxas soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **THISISONEAMAZINGLINERIGHT?!**_

Sora groaned as the morning light found it's way through the windows of his room. He turned to the side, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep in, but no. Once he was awake, he was usually unable to go back to sleep. Yawning and stretching, Sora jumped out of bed, dancing around before sitting back onto the cloud like mattress of his king size bed.

As if on cue, a whole bunch maids and servants rushed into the room to get Sora ready for the day.

Sora was just your regular prince, close to becoming king of Destiny Islands.

He was on careful supervision half the time, and wasn't allowed outside the castle grounds, besides school, and occasionally in the morning, when he could mingle with the townspeople.

Now, Sora was half werecat, his mother being human, and his dad a lion.

He only had heightened hearing, speed, and could turn into a cinnamon colored brown cat, but if he felt like it, he could have only the tail and ears come out, making him look ten times cuter.

He mostly used this trick to convince his dad to allow him to go outside without guards, or go see his friends from other kingdoms. Nothing much, but it would be fun to convince his father to race down down the luscious green hills near the castle.

As they brushed, bathed, and clothed him, Sora couldn't help but feel that something important was today, and he had forgotten. Finally, he asked one of his dressers. "Is anything going on today?" the dresser nodded her head.

"Yes your highness. Your friends from Traverse town and Radiant garden, Ms. Kairi and Mr. Riku are coming." Sora felt like he was hit by a rock. How could he have forgotten? His best childhood friends were coming over to visit him for a year. Even attend school together! Sora would have jumped for joy, if his dressers hadn't scolded him about moving.

Once the dressers were done, Sora dashed out of the room and down the hallway, in search of his best friends. On the way, he managed to crash into his mother, queen Aerith.

"Woah there! Slow down Sora!" She giggled as her son quickly apologized. Waves of excitement were rolling off him.

"Good morning mom! Do you by any chance know where kairi and Riku are?" he bounced up and down while questioning his mom. "Yes sweetie, they are in the arrival hallways waiting for the rest of their stuff. Where is your brother Vanitas?"

"Vanitas? Oh, he went out today with Cloud I think."

Vanities was Sora's older twin brother, by one year.

He was suppose to take the throne instead of Sora, but he didn't like the idea of sitting in the throne room all day, so instead became captain of the royal guard, second in command being Cloud Strife.

It was rumored that Cloud was a hybrid of werewolf and vampire, and of royal blood from the Twilight kingdom, but whenever someone asked him about it, he would get defensive and angry.

This forced Sora to be the next king. Of course, the coronation was still a ways away.

Once Sora had made it to the place he was told to, he saw the dark red hair of Kairi, and silvery hair of Riku. Like Sora, Kairi was also a werecat. Riku was a werewolf. ."Kairi! Riku!" Sora yelled down the long hallways.

"Hey Sora!"

"Hey Sora!"

Both of them shouted back at the same time, waving.

Once Sora made it up to them, he embraced them in a big hug.

"I've missed both of you so much!" Sora cried.

"Oh com on Sora. Stop being such a baby. The last time we saw each other was like 2 weeks ago." Riku teased.

"I know but it felt like forever."

"Awww. Sora missed us!" Kairi joined in.

"Where is Vanitas?" Riku asked. Him and Vanitas had been pretty good friends, but they mostly teased Sora together.

"Vanitas went out today. He'll be back later."

Sora led them to their temporary rooms. "So Sora, did you hear that master Eraqus was assassinated last night?" Kairi asked, starting up conversation on their way to breakfast. Sora shook his head, his brown chocolate, gravity defying, spikes gently moving along with him.

Sora had never met master Eraqus, but he was apparently a very popular and famous teacher for those with keyblades. Of course, he did do other things, but he was most well known for his skills with the keyblade. He was always traveling, so it was hard to tell exactly where he was in the world, despite his main home being right here in Destiny Islands.

Apparently, it was rumored that he had made it back only last night.

Sora had heard that he had two current apprentices.

"How do you find out theses things before me Kai?" Sora asked, amazed. The red head just shrugged. "I have my ways." She winked.

"So what happened? Last night I mean." Riku interjected.

Kairi pondered this for a moment before answering, "They say it is a group that has been terrorizing this kingdom for awhile now. It is a new member each, since this time, Eraqus' apprentices' said that they had seen a symbol that looked like a jagged, four point star. People call them the 'organization', but no one has even come close to finding out anything about them besides Master Eraqus. They leave no evidence, ever.

Apparently that was why he was killed, he was getting too close to the truth. If it weren't for the symbols left sometimes, nobody would probably believe they exist. " kairi explained. Sora gaped. "They have done this before?! And have left absolutely no evidence all at any of the murders? How is that possible.?!" Kairi shrugged. "No one knows. People have checked the crime scenes multiple times, and have found nothing besides the body. Not even fingerprints."

"Are there any other calling cards?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded.

"There is apparently a rose, fire, a musical note, a moon, plus a few others I can't remember." Kairi recalled. "But they all disappear once the first people to enter the room comes in. Besides the fire. It mostly burns down the buildings."

"That's odd. Well enough about the scary depressing stuff. I have news for school!" Sora stated proudly.

"Well then, spit it out already!" Riku prompted.

"Alright! Number one is, I was able to get all of us in the same classes!" Kairi squealed, while Riku nodded, waiting patiently for Sora to finish.

"Anddddd, we are getting 3 new students!"

"Yay! So we won't be the only new ones there!" Kairi stated happily. Riku nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to spend this year with you guys!" Sora glowed with happiness, hopping up and down.. Both of his friends laughed at the his eagerness.

"Destiny High! Here we come!"

Sora's POV

Kairi, Riku and I, all decided to check out the school after eating so that I could show them around campus.

Destiny Islands was well known to be the supernatural capital. However, there were still tons of humans mixed in, so until his personal trainers taught him how to quickly and easily define one from the other, he wouldn't be able to show any abnormal signs, even though some humans did know of their existence.

As we walked onto the campus I spotted the new kids inside the office. Probably to get their schedules. "Hey! Let's go greet the new kids!" Kairi said before I could.

Waiting outside the office, we waited for the new kids to finish getting what we assumed were their schedules.

I started to daydream about how a year with Kairi and Riku would be like as sophomores.

We could all help each other with homework, tease Kairi, and compete against Riku. We could all fence together, and sora was sure he would be able to defeat Riku.

I took much pride in my fencing skills, always getting private lessons with Cloud, and sometimes my father Leon. I quickly became the second best fighter in Destiny Islands, next to my brother Vanities. However, I had yet to best Riku, since both of us were tied equal.

We would laugh, talk, and basically be normal teenagers. Besides the fact that we would probably be swarmed by students everyday, us being royals and all.

I hated the fact that I was treated differently just because I was of royal blood. I was just the same as any other teen. I hadn't realized I was scowling until someone called out to me.

"Hey Sora? Sora!" Riku's voice called to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Mmmm? What?" I replied dumbly.

Looking around, I noticed we weren't alone in the hallway anymore. In front of me were three teenagers, and one older looking college kid, the younger kids all close to my age.

Following the procedure that my father had taught me, I sniffed the air around them to see if they were human or supernatural. I smiled once I realized they were human.

The oldest looking one was maybe around 18-17, but the way he smirked, along with the mischievous glint in his eye, made Sora think otherwise. He had spiky red hair and teardrop shapes under his forest green eyes.

He reminded Sora of his friend Reno.

The other two teens looked about 17. One was a scary looking female, and the other was more like a relaxed and lay back. Both had blonde hair and were around the same height.

The youngest was closest to me in age. Actually, we were exactly the same height. He had golden blond, spikey windswept hair that defied gravity (much like his own), and vibrant azure blue eyes were unlike any I had ever seen but held a cold and distant look in them.

His lips were plump and lush, with pale skin that suited him perfectly.

If he smiled, I could just imagine him looking ten times cuter.

A thin silver chain went around his neck, indicating that he had a pendant on, like my own silver crown, but he couldn't see what was on the end, being hidden by his shirt.

My legs instantly felt weak. My mouth seemed to be glued shut, not being able to speak. He was probably the most handsome being Sora had ever seen walk the face of the earth. What was wrong with me? It's just a boy...a really cute boy. Wait, WHAT?! "Hello!" I smiled brightly.

"Hey cutie! I'm Axel. Got it memor-owww!" The red hair spoke, but was interrupted by the scary blond girl.

"Axel! No need to act like the kid you are. Your going to scare the poor kid off! Sorry about him. My name is Larxene." Although the girl sounded nice enough, I could see the strange glint in her eye that made me shiver. Next was the blond boy. His name was Demyx.

Sora soon found out that him and Larxene were Seniors, while Axel was their guardian (even if he didn't look like one). They were all distant cousins.

The last and youngest boy did not introduce himself. Instead, he seemed to be studying me. Finally snapping out of my trance, I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Hey! My name is Sora. Theses are my friends Kairi and Riku."

His head snapped up to my face. Hesitating, his eyes glazed over, having some sort of internal conflict. "Roxas." He finally said quietly after a long pause, no emotion shown whatsoever. Then started to walk away. I shouldn't have taken it to heart, since we had just met, but I felt myself feel slightly sad. I just met this person for heaven's' sake! I looked at the ground, shuffling my feet.

Axel's POV

I immediately saw Sora's disappointment as Roxas walked away. I knew it was hard for him to just be within just two ten feet of the people that were related to the people who murdered his parents, but I felt bad for Sora.

Suddenly, a light bulb went on in my head. "Hey Roxas!" I yelled to get his attention. Once he turned his head, I sent my fist flying for Sora's face.

Roxas' POV

Fuck you Axel.

That was the one though that ran through my head as I ran back over to Axel to stop his fist from landing on Sora's face. I used a little bit of my supernatural speed, but not enough to be noticable.

Thank god for Zexion's spell that concealed our scents.

I knew exactly why he did it, and it pissed me off. Axel knew that I wouldn't dare disobey Xemnas's mission given to me, which was to sadly protect Sora.

I easily stopped his fist with one hand, from colliding with Sora's jaw, only inches away.

My lips pressed together to form a thin line.

Holding his fist in my hand, I squeezed it hard, warning him to back off. He visibly gulped from pain, and nervousness.

Oh he was so going to get when we got back.

I turned back to Sora. Gratitude was clear and evident in his eyes, his smile still as big and bright as ever. How could someone be so bubbly?

I bowed, as an apology to the three royals.

They all nodded in understanding, but still Riku's eyes bore into me, and Kairi eyed Axel suspiciously.

Grabbing Axel's earlobe, I started to drag him back to our temporary resident hom. I could hear a chorus of giggles behind me as Axel whined and complained. I rolled my eyes.

As I started walking away again, I heard Demyx tell them, "See you guys in school! We have to go now."

"Yes, we really must be going now." Larxene added. She only wanted to watch me beat up Axel though.

I scoffed. If Demyx thought I was going to interact with them in school, he had another thing coming. I may had to protect the brunette, but I do not need to socialize with him. No way in hell. Or, that's what I thought…


	4. Chapter 3: Crush

_**Chapter 3**_

Sora's POV

"Jeez. Thank goodness for that Roxas. What a jerk, that Axel." Kairi grumbled, but I only just heard her. I was too surprised by what had just taken place.

Roxas. Roxas just saved me!

The thought made heat rise to my cheeks.

"Sora? Sora! Are you listening to me?" Kairi yelled at me.

"Mmm? Oh, yeah…" I went back to thinking about Roxas, and how perfect he was. His golden hair was in perfect spikes, his deep crystalline azure blue eyes…

Suddenly I felt someone hit me in the head. "Oww! What the fuck was that for Riku?"

"You weren't replying to anything we said!" Riku hit me playfully this time, in the shoulder.

"The only time you dream off with that look in your eyes is when...OMG. Sora has a crush on Roxas!" Kairi squealed, putting two and two together.

It wasn't a secret that I was gay. I had told Kairi and Riku a few years ago, when I had gotten rejected by someone. Vanitas knew as well, but I was still too scared to tell my parents though. I could almost see the disappointment and disgust flash through their eyes whenever I attempted to say anything. Riku was lost in thought, seemingly paranoid about something.

"Do not!" I retorted, even though I was sure my face was completely red.

"Come on! We have to get back to the castle to get ready for tomorrow!" I tried to wiggle out, but Kairi gave me the 'this is not over' look. Gulping, we started our journey back to the castle.

No one's POv

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Roxas I said I was sorry!" Axel winced as Roxas hit him upside the head.

"What were you thinking?!" Roxas scolded, his voice still devoid of any emotion, but still held much authority.

Poor Axel was now hanging from the ceiling by a tiny string of light, courtesy of Roxas.

Larxene snickered, watching the exchange with delight, while Demyx just smiled. Axel got what was coming for him.

Roxas let out a long sigh. "I'm going to my room. Call me if you need me." He then turned, walking up the stairs, soon followed by a slam of the door, the whole house shaking from the force. Axel was still woefully hanging from the ceiling.

"Umm, a little help?" Axel pleaded.

Larxene just shrugged, and walked away to her own room. Demyx continued to strum a tune, not even a glance at him. They knew that if they were to help Axel, they would quickly find themselves hanging from the ceiling as well. Not that they were going to help anyways.

-time skip to the next day-

"Sora! Get up you sleepyhead! We have our first day of school today!" Kairi's voice warned from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Five more minutes mom!" Sora called back, still very sleepy. 10 seconds went by before the Kairi's words finally sunk in. Practically springing up from the bed, Sora dashed to his closet, getting ready for school. He specifically asked the maids not to dress him on school days, since he didn't want to look like a spoiled rich kid (*cough* Siepher *cough), or stand out too much. Sora never liked to dress fancy unless it was necessary.

Bursting open the doors to his room, he found Riku and Kairi waiting there for him, already dressed.

"You guys ready?" Sora asked them, pumping his fist into the air which made them laugh.

"Sure your not still asleep Sora? We have to eat breakfast." Riku scolded, but had an amused expression.

"Oh yea..oops." Sora nervously scratched the back of his head. A habit of his. Then he gave them a dazzlingly bright smile.

"Let's go then!" Kairi whined.

They all giggled, and walked down to get breakfast.

Roxas groaned awake as the morning light shone down in his face. Last night was tiring,

Xemnas had immediately assigned them all missions. Not getting back until 2 or 3, and then having to read the entire file that Xemnas gave Roxas about Sora. Roxas was completely drained, and school started at 8:00.

Slipping out of bed, Roxas got ready for school.

Roxas didn't even see why he had to go to school. He was much smarter than any of the kids in highschool, and maybe even in a collage, thanks to Zexion and tons of time alone in the library. The only reason he was going was to protect his charge, but even that he could do just watching him outside of the school.

Putting on his clothes, he tucked his pendant into his shirt, making sure it wasn't seen. It would most likely arouse suspicion.

His clothes included a black shirt, and a white cream colored jacket, with a checkered design and red collar. He had long beige pants, and black and white socks waist down.

Moaning softly as he stretched, Roxas yawned before leaving the comfort of his room.

Dragging himself downstairs, he started to make breakfast. Soon, the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes filled the air.

Once the mouthwatering aroma made its way upstairs, Demyx and Axel were tripping over each other to get down before the other.

Meanwhile, Larxene easily snuck past them, and was already downstairs, stuffing her face with food along with Roxas.

By the time The two boys made it down, Roxas and Larxene were already finished. Demyx sat down to try and scrape off the rest of the food that was left. Axel tried to follow suit, but Roxas blocked him, arms crossed, glaring.

"You don't get any." Roxas deadpanned.

"Awww! Come on Rox! You can't still be mad about yesterday!"

Roxas didn't budge.

"Come on Roxas! Let it go. Besides we have to get to school soon anyways." Demyx chided, finishing up his meal.

Sending a death glare over to Demyx, Roxas reluctantly left to prepare his departure.

Axel dashed over to the table, and started hoarding the remaining scraps of food.

Roxas, shutting the front door, started on his way to school.

Pouting and screaming was clearly heard inside the house, before Larxene and Demyx came out of the front door, trying to catch up to Roxas. Roxas was happy that Xemnas had chosen a house so close to the school.

Roxas reached the high school, and was mildly impressed with the size, and prestigious look of it. It wasn't even a private school.

The First time he had came to the highschool, he didn't get too much time to admire it, due to unfortunate the events that took place.

Roxas' POV

As I walked through the big doors of the front of the school, I seperated from Larxene and Demyx since they were on the other side of the school, being seniors.

Checking my schedule again, I walked through the school trying to find my class. First period was math. Great (note the sarcasm).

As I walked through the hallway, I caught girls squealing, giggling, ogling, and pointing at me as I walked by. One of them even asked if I needed help finding my class, shooting me a seductive look. I could tell she was one of the whores of the school. What was her name? Selfie, or something. Declining, I continued on my way to class, leaving a frustrated girl behind. I already knew where all my classes were, thanks to a map that was given to me from the principle.

I rolled my eyes. _Girls_.

Another thing I hated about school. Some boys even started to stare. Axel had once joked that boys would probably question their sexuality to be with me, which was completely illogical, but now, I was starting to believe it. Wow...

The tortuous stares were finally over (for now) when I reached my first class. Since I was early, I sat down in the seat closest to the window in the back.

I still had 10 minutes before class started.

Popping in my headsets in, I put my playlist on loop, and stared out the window, waiting for class to start. Girls giggled and tried to start conversations with me, all of which I ignored. One even went as far as to sit on my desk, showing their most disgusting body parts. I rolled my eyes, and payed none of them any mind. If I were to have a relationship, then it would be based on personality.

Not sure how much time went by, I suddenly sensed someone next to my desk. Looking up, I saw a tall looking teen, with short blond hair and black beanie glaring down at me. A girl with lavender like hair, and another buff boy with dark brown hair stood behind him. I could tell from the aura and smell of the blond one, that he was a werecat of high ranking. The other two were human.

I tried to ignore him at first, but his glaring started to get annoying.

I didn't usually talk to people outside of the organization, because that would mean that it would be easier to find out who I was, if I ever talked to my targets on missions. Witnesses were always everywhere.

However, this guy was getting on my nerves.

Taking out my headphones, I calmly looked up at him. "What do you want?" I asked him in a bored tone.

"You must be new here. Name's Seifer. In case you didn't know, this is _my_ seat. And unless you don't want any trouble, I suggest that you get up and move."

I sighed. Of course there was always _these_ people.

"Look, 1#: I got here first, 2#: I am not moving, 3#: If _you_ don't want any trouble, then I suggest you just go sit somewhere else." I stated blandly, twirling my pencil around in my hand.

The blond teen just scoffed. "Excuse me?!"Soon his fist was flying straight at me, but I was expecting it.

 _Psshhh. So predictable._

Swiftly, in one fluid movement, I caught his fist with ease. His face flashed with surprise, before it contorted in pain because I had twisted it.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Go. Find. Another. Seat. Now, Fuck off!"

They all immediately scrambled to find seats far away from me as soon as I released his fist.

Rolling my eyes, I watched as the teacher came in right as the bell rang.

 _pussies._

"Hello class! This will be your homeroom. I am your teacher Ms. Invi. Today, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

Standing up, my voice rang clear, "Hello. My name is Roxas. I am 17 years old. I hope none of you will have to put up with the blonde chimpanzee over there with the black beanie,-" I glanced pointedly at Seifer which arose a few cheers , and girls who sighed dreamily, "- and I hope we can all get along this year." my voice was monotone the entire time. I was careful not to say my last name, incase anyone remembered my it from the Twilight kingdom (although I doubted anyone did). I was already at risk, by speaking more than I had needed to.

"Thank you Roxas. You may sit down." I sat back in my chair, plugged back in my headsets, and watched as Ms. Invi start the lesson.

Somewhere in the middle of the lesson, the door burst open.

"See! Now we're thirty minutes late because of you Sora!" a voice scolded, who I identified as Kairi from yesterday. One of Sora's royal friends, I remembered from his file that I read through.

"It's not my fault food is so delectable!" came the familiar voice of Sora Leonhart.

When they walked into the classroom, the Invi merly slightly bowed her head in respect, before she continued teaching.

One of the perks of being a royal I guess.

I then proceeded to look out through the window, ignoring everything of which the teacher was saying. She was even more boring than Zexion, which he had originally thought was impossible.

Sora's POV

As I walked into the class, Ms. Invi gave us a curt nod, letting us take our seats.

Since we were late, the only place with three seats next to each other, was in the back of the room, next to... _oh god._ Next to...Roxas.

I couldn't tell if luck hated, or loved me.

I started to get nervous, as Kairi nudged me, encouraging me to take the empty seat next to him.

I was frozen, unable to move, but eventually, I didn't have a choice, since Riku and Kairi had already taken the other two seats. Or, more like Kairi forced Riku to sit down next to her, leaving me to sit next to Roxas.

I nervously took my seat, trying to listen to what the teacher had to say.

Taking a quick glance at Roxas, I realized that he was looking out the window, with his earbuds in.

He looked so beautiful, the morning sun shining right down on him perfectly, making his hair glow a fair golden. His pale skin even seemed to light up a little.

I hadn't realized I was staring, until Roxas turned to look at me and smirked, although it seemed cold and uncaring, sending a few chills down my spine.

Even though I knew it wasn't real, I immediately blushed, turning away, and buried my face in my arms, trying to look like I was paying attention to the teacher.

 _For fucks' sake, I just met this guy! What is wrong with me?_

"Roxas! Would you like to tell us the answer to this question?" Invi asked Roxas.

 _Oh no! He wasn't paying attention to the lesson!_ I panicked.

I was just about to come up with an excuse for him, but instead, Roxas was looking up at the board, earbuds out, and walked up to the front. He quickly solved the problem. Ms. Invi looked at Roxas with admiration, since I was pretty sure he just solved the problem faster than anyone ever could have thought possible.

I swear my jaw was hitting the floor.

Luckily, the bell rang, signalling the end of first period, saving me from my open mouthed embarrassment.

Packing my school bag, I looked around for Roxas, but he was already gone without a sound.

I frowned. I swear he was right there a moment ago. I hadn't even heard him pack up, or walk out, and that was saying something with my werecat hearing. Who _was_ this blonde haired mystery?

-Skip to Lunch-

After getting my food from the lunch line, I walked outside to find Kairi and Riku. We had all decided that eating outside was the best option, since it was too noisy in the lunch room, and there was destined to be a fight over who sat at our table. After walking around for some time, I found the two of them sitting under the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

"Aww! You two are so cute together!" I cooed, teased them.

Kairi had always had a huge crush on Riku. It was obvious to everyone in the school besides Riku himself. The only problem was that Kairi wasn't even sure if Riku liked her or not. His emotions were always so confusing.

"Shut up Sora! We haven't even gotten started with your love life yet!" Kairi smirked.

Flustered, I just sat next to Riku (who was frowning about something), stuffing my face with food.

"Come on Sora! Tell us what other classes you have with Roxas!" Kairi pressed, determined to break me into telling her.

"We have all of our classes together Kai!"

"Just answer the question!"

"Nope!" I refused, popping the 'p'.

Kairi just stared at me. I gulped.

Not wanting to go through all of Kairi's methods, prodding, and pestering, I decided on just answering her.

"I have him in art, english, and Physics so far." I gave in.

"And nothing happened yet?" Kairi pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"W-what?! NO! Kairi! I haven't even talked to him at all" I huffed.

But then it hit me like a rock. I haven't talked to the guy at all. Literally. I didn't even know what he sounded like. Yeah, he said his name yesterday, but even that was really quiet, and I only just barely heard it. His voice already quickly fading.

I would have thought he was mute, if it weren't for the rumor that Roxas had apparently burned Seifer in the morning. Now I regret eating that last pancake.

"Your perverted Kai!"

"Am not! Just listing the possibilities."

"Sureeee!" Riku joined in, making Kairi exploud.

"Whose side are you on Riku?!" she growled although a blush was evident on her cheeks.

"Sora's of course!"

That did it.

Riku and I made a run for it, a ball of anger and death hot on our tails.

Roxas' POV

After grabbing my lunch, I spotted Larxene and Demyx on the other end of the hallway towards me.

"Hey Rox! How is your first day going?" Demyx questioned.

I shrugged.

"Hey losers! Hurry up! I swear you two are like fucking snails!" Larxene called out to us. We were, in fact, a few feet behind her.

Jogging to catch up Demyx led us through many hallways, and through a small door, with stairs that seemed to go up to the roof.

Once we were up, I took a deep breath, letting the cold wind blanket me, but I didn't shiver.

The view was almost as good as that at Castle Oblivion, with a clear outlook of the entire kingdom and it's gardens. "How did you find this place Demyx?" I asked, still overlooking the whole kingdom, mapping everything out and stashing it into my photographic memory, something that we were trained to do to perfection, so it became a habit.

"It's a funny story actually. During first period, I needed to use the restroom, but I couldn't find any, so just started opening random doors. And _vola_! Here we are."

"Your right Demy. This place is nice! But you _do_ know that there are bathroom signs right?" A new, yet familiar voice stated, putting emphasis on the 'do'.

Acting on reflex and adrenaline, I summoned one of the kingdom keys, and in a flash, was behind the new comer, the cold metal of the blade pressed against his throat.

"Woah! Take it easy Rox. It's just me."

As the the key disappeared in a brilliant flash of light, Roxas got a good look at the new comer, and indeed, it was Axel.

His guard dropped, and he allowed himself to relax.

"What are you doing here Ax?"

"What? A guy can't come say hi to his friends?" He pouted.

"No, _you_ can't."

Larxene snickered. "All of you are just a bunch of idiots."

Demyx looked at her in horror, "Says you!"

"Come on guys! Let's just all agree that Axel is the one true idiot here." I said, a hint of amusement in my voice. The two siblings nodded.

"Really guys? I'm wounded!" he clutched his heart in mock hurt.

Finally I let my guard down, the smallest and most microscopic smile curling at my lips.

Axel squealed in excitement, and held me up like a trophy.

"AXEL! Put me the fuck down right now!" kicking him in the stomach, I freed myself from his grasp.

"Want to end up like yesterday again?" I threatened.

He quickly shook his head. "Good."


	5. Chapter 4: Protection

_**Chapter 4**_

Roxas' POV

The bell rang, and the teacher, Mr. Aced, dismissed us to head to our last class for the day. I had PE, by far, my favorite class.

I walked into the locker rooms to change into my PE uniform, and pocketed my pendant.

Walking out, I realized I was the first one changed.

Sitting on the bleachers, I pulled out my phone and decided to text Axel.

 _Hey Ax-The Key of Destiny_

 _What up Rox, my man?-Flurry of (dancing) Flames_

 _I'm bored- The Key of Destiny_

 _Shouldn't you be protecting your charge? *wink*-Flurry of (dancing) Flames_

Almost falling off my seat, I re-read the text.

Ventus, Axel and Demyx were the only ones knew about me being bisexual, even though I didn't tell Axel or Demyx. They just, found out.

 _For heaven's sake Axel! He is changing! I am NOT going in there. Your so perverted. Also, nobody is going to try anything with so many people around-The Key of Destiny_

 _Your going to see it one way or another anyways-Flurry of (dancing) Flames_

 _Have you completely forgotten that his family_ _ **murdered**_ _my kingdom?!-The Key of Destiny_

 _Oh come on Rox! That wasn't the kid's fault!-Flurry of (dancing) Flames_

Rolling my eyes, I turned off my phone, since class was starting.

Our coach, Ms. Yuffie, took attendance, making sure we were all here. Her short black hair and exotic magenta eyes were eye catching. She looked young, maybe 19-21 years?

"Alright. Listen up! First of all, let me get one thing clear. Just because I am a girl, does not give you the right to treat me with any less respect. I can ensure you that can beat your asses in a few seconds." She warned us.

She immediately earned my respect. Roxas never singled out people based on their gender. Larxene was a good enough example for him.

"Ok, so now, I need to test all of you to see where we are. 5 laps around the track. This is a race, and it will be 7 people at a time. Ok, now split up into groups."

Not wanting to look odd and be 'that' kid, I walked over to a random group of werecats to join their group. I may have to keep my real identity a secret, but I need some real competition.

This group consisted of three first boy had dark brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair that were in subtle waves. The single girl had light brown hair, with bright green eyes. The last kid was plump, with raven black hair, a black sweatband, and soft brown eyes.

Before I even said anything, the girl spotted me. "Oh! Do you want to join us?" she offered, a little too hopeful, but it had saved me from having to ask.

I nodded.

"I'm Olette. This is Hayner-" she pointed to the camo boy, "-and Pence." the plump boy with the sweatband.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"So, you fast?" Hayner questioned, a smirk growing on his face.

I shrugged. "I guess." a lie.

My phone buzzed. Turning it on, I realized that it was Axel.

 _Go easy on them XIII!-Flurry of (dancing) Flames_

Like hell I would.

 _Stalker!-The Key of Destiny_

"We still need three more people." Pence observed.

"Mind if we join?" my breath hitched. I knew that voice.

That dreadful voice, related to a killer, but yet, it seemed so, innocent and calming. It was none other than…

"Of course you can your high-I mean Sora!"

Without turning around, I could feel his vibrations and hear his breathing as he moved closer to me, his other two friends (and royals) stayed back, watching the scene unfold before them. The werecat girl was excited about something, and the werewolf boy was annoyed about something.

Opening his mouth, he was about to say something, but just then, Yuffie blew her whistle. "First group!" She announced.

"Come on! Let's go!" Hayner prompted. I released the breathe I didn't know I had been holding, nodding my head at Hayner. I owed him one.

Walking away from Sora, I followed Hayner to the track.

Getting into position on the track, I waited for Yuffie to blow her whistle, indicating the start.

"Ready!-"

In the corner of my eye, I could see Sora stealing glances at me. What was it with this kid? He needs to mind his own business. `Shaking my head, I focused my attention on Yuffie.

"Set!-"

Kids started to crowd around the track, placing bets on who would win. I faintly heard Riku's name being chanted. Riku himself, was glaring at me. What the hell did I do? Rolling my eyes, I knew this was going to be an easy race.

"GO!" Yuffie blew her whistle, and we all sped off.

The positions were just as I had expected it.

Riku and Hayner were first, struggling to get ahead of one another. Sora was just behind them, trying desperately to catch up. I jogged beside him.

Kairi and Olette dragging behind, in last.

I knew I had to wait for Hayner and Riku to waste their energy, even though I could've easily beaten them right then and there, but I was trying _not_ to act supernatural. So the best I could do was have it seem like I was just saving my energy.

On the fourth lap, I started gaining speed, surprised when Sora was able to keep up.

Just before the the half way marker for the fifth lap, Riku and Hayner were panting heavily, their movements sluggish.

I took my opportunity, and raced past them, smirking as their surprised faces gaped at me.

However, it was my turn to gape as Sora suddenly surpassed me.

 _Does this bitch really think that he could beat me?_

Now I was very competitive, growing up being the youngest member in the organization.

Not caring anymore for looking like I was going unnaturally fast, I sprinted to catch up, and then surpassing him. I couldn't let my pride get wounded. It wasn't hard, since Sora, like Riku and Hayner, was panting heavily.

Yuffie blew the whistle, telling the others that I had finished.

"Nice Roxas!" Yuffie smiled at me.

Giving her a curt nod, I tried to walk back over to the bleachers to watch the rest of the racers. Key word, _tried_.

Hayner came up from behind me, still breathing hard having just finished. "Nice racing Roxas!" He said enthusiastically.

"Same to you." I replied, my voice still monotone. It was barely a whisper, so only Hayner heard it.

He then proceeded to drag me over to where Pence and Olette were on the grass to watch the rest of the racers race.

It's not that I didn't like Hayner and them, but I couldn't allow myself to get attached to anyone while I was here. Getting attached to people on missions was considered a weakness in the organization.

The rest of the students went, none of them beating my time. Although I wasn't surprised.

Changing back into my regular clothes, I grabbed my backpack, already having taken everything I needed from my locker.

As the last bell rang, I started walking back to the house, not wanting to use a dark corridor. Sora could last a few minutes by himself.

Walking out of school grounds, I didn't bother to wait for Larxene or Demyx.

No one's POV

"Damn. That Roxas is pretty fast, and hot...Oh! And of course, you too Riku!" Kairi commented, as they drove back towards the castle.

"Yeah…" Sora said dreamily.

"Hey! Lover boy! Snap out of it! We're here!" Riku broke Sora from his daydreams. His voice was slightly strained, but Sora being Sora, was oblivious to it.

"Huh? Oh!" Sora realized where they were, and hopped out of the vehicle.

"Hey bitches!" a familiar voice hollered at them across the yard. "Hello Vani!" Sora yelled back happily.

Vanitas growled. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Oh yea! Sorry. It's for your secret lover, right?" Sora teased, even though he knew full well that Vanitas was single.

"SORA YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Vanitas yelled, and started running at them.

"See you guys later!" Sora shifted and started running away, an angry brother chasing after him, quickly followed by, "oww! Oww! I said I was sorry ok?!"

Riku and Kairi laughed at their friend's childness, and walked into the castle, leaving Sora to fend for himself.

Once Roxas had gotten back to the house, he quickly dropped off his backpack, and changed into his assassin gear, hiding all his weapons well from sight.

Roxas put on his black organization cloak and gloves on, along with a black mask over his eyes for extra precaution (since it was still bright out). If anyone saw his eyes, it would most likely be a dead giveaway, since his eye color was pretty unique and rare.

Zexion had enchanted the mask's cloth, so it was specially designed so he could still see extremely clear, but it was impossible to see anything on the other side of the material.

He jumped out the window (it would be suspicious if someone saw him leave through the front door), and made his way to the castle, his movements fluid and silent, making sure that he stayed in the shadows.

Why did _he_ have to get stuck with _this_ job?

Bye the time Roxas reached the castle, it was already 4:00.

Searching the castle grounds, Roxas quickly found a certain brunette retreating back into the castle.

Watching the brunette from a nearby tree, Roxas yawned.

He didn't expect anything to happen while he was inside the castle grounds, but an order was and order, and Roxas always carried them out with perfection, no matter what it was.

Sora walked back to the castle with a throbbing head thanks to Vanitas.

After a couple of noogies and warnings, Vanitas was finally satisfied with his work, and left Sora to lay in pain on the luscious green grass of their family's garden.

However, as Sora was walking back, he could almost feel someone watching him. But as he looked around his surroundings, he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

For some reason, he found the feeling...comforting?

His thoughts were cut short by an odd sound from behind him. Turning around, it was already too late. Sora was now surrounded by 9 shadow looking things.

"Shit!" Sora cursed, summoning his Ultima keyblade.

The keyblade. A powerful weapon only for those with strong hearts. Sora's family had passed down the power of the keyblade for many generations. Both him and his brother Vanities could wield one. Sora was gifted with the Ultima keyblade, and Vanities, Void Gear.

Both Kairi and Riku could use the keyblade, but their's weren't as powerful as Vanities' or his, since their keyblades were not an original, and they hadn't summoned it naturally.

The only kingdoms that Sora knew of that had royal descendants who summoned keyblades naturally like his own, was the Twilight kingdom. However, his grandma and grandpa had felt threatened by their growing power, and had launched a surprise attack.

The kingdom was fairly peaceful, with many allies, so Sora felt bad. However there was nothing he, or his parents could do, since his grandparents wouldn't step down from the throne.

When they were assassinated, sure, Sora was sad, but he got over it quickly. Sora never had a strong connection with his grandparents, and was more sad because of the thought of death.

Using the skills he was taught by Cloud, Sora was able to kill 2 of the shadows, but just that alone took a lot of effort, and Sora soon realized too late, that he wasn't prepared for combat.

The shadows moved much too quickly, as well as unpredictably.

Sure, Cloud gave him fencing lessons, but nothing more. He learned all the forms and stances, but he never really knew how to actually fight. That took experience, and no one would dare try to actually fight Sora head on, for fear of severely hurting the young prince(Sora never noticed before).

But the biggest problem was, the shadows seemed to be trying to feed off of Sora. Their dark energy curling around him like a blanket, his muscles growing weaker, and their auras trying to consume him.

Cursing some more, Sora fell on one knee in exhaustion.

The shadows took advantage of this, and leaped for Sora.

 _Guess it's over._ Sora thought bitterly. The most pathetic way to die. By a shadow.

However, before the shadow creature reached Sora, there was a black blur, and the shadow dissipated in a black mist. A small pink heart floated up into the sky from the creature.

Now all the shadows turned to the newcomer. He had a black coat on with the hood up, concealing his face. The mysterious figure dual wield two kingdom keys. One silver, and the other gold. Light and dark.

The person quickly cut the 3 of the shadows in half with the keyblade, black inky liquid pooling on the ground, before turning to black mist. He then proceeded to disperse the remaining ones with three daggers he pulled from his cloak, all of them also turning into black mist, disappearing into the air.

As the last of the shadows were 'killed', Sora could feel his strength returning.

The black cloaked figure spoke into some sort of communication device, but it was so soft, that Sora didn't catch any of it.

Sora tried to catch a bit of the person's face, but found it useless, as they had a black mask on, hiding their eyes.

When they finished, they started running.

"Hey wait!" Sora called out, running after them, but even with his enhanced speed, it was clear the other person was much faster.

Giving up on trying to catch up, Sora yelled with all the rest of his air, "THANK YOU!"

Sora could tell the figure heard it, as they stopped for a millisecond, not enough to be able seen, however, Sora saw it as clear as day.

With a big smile, happy with his work, Sora skipped back to the castle.

As Roxas watched Sora walk back to the castle, his communicator watch buzzed.

Vexen had made one for all the members. It allowed each of us contact one another anywhere in the world.

Looking at the ID, it read VII, which meant it as Axel. Accepting, Roxas spoke into the speaker.

"What do you want Ax?"

"Where are you? You left school without Larxene and Demyx."

"I don't have to babysit them, and I am doing my _job_."

"Oh. Say hi to Sora!"

"No."

Speaking of Sora, where did he go? Wasn't he going back into the castle?

"Look what you did Ax!"

"I can't see." he joked.

"I lost my charge!"

"..."

"I swear I am going to kill you!"

Not bothering to hang up, Roxas jumped from tree to tree, scouring the garden.

Once he found the brunette, 9 neo shadows had surrounded him.

Roxas hated Neo shadows. They were stronger versions of heartless. Both of them however, were people who had their hearts corrupted by greed, hate, or selfishness. Neo shadows were people who had stronger hearts that had been corrupted. Xemnas had taught the organization how to convert people to a heartless, but Roxas had never tried it. He always felt guilty and contaminated somehow.

Sora had fallen on one knee, exhausted, although Roxas was a little impressed he had managed to kill two of them.

Roxas' POV

"Shit!" I cursed as a neo shadow jumped at Sora.

Faster than lightning, I was in front of Sora, protecting him. Slashing the oncoming neo shadow, as well as the two nearest ones, I pulled out three daggers and threw them as the remaining neoshadows. I watched in satisfaction as the small pink hearts floated into the sky.

How in the world did neo shadows get into the castle grounds?

"Done being the hero number XIII?" Axel yawned.

I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Shut up Axel! I'm only in this mess thanks to you!" I hissed at him, but keeping my voice hushed, so Sora couldn't catch our conversation

"I'm coming back." I told him, hanging up.

I then started to run to the castle gates, pretty sure that dark magic wouldn't work in the castle grounds, due to there being a large amount of light surrounding the castle.

I could hear Sora calling, and pursuing me, but I didn't look back, knowing I would lose him eventually.

I was almost at the gates where I could then use a dark corridor back to the house, when I heard Sora yell at me, "THANK YOU!" Slightly halting, I was confused. He shouldn't be thanking me. He doesn't know who I am or what I have done.

Shaking it off, I opened a dark corridor, remembering I still had to do school work.

No one's POV

The next few days continued more or less the same.

Sora was still too flustered to say anything to Roxas, and still has yet to hear Roxas' voice.

Roxas still was too cautious and paranoid to say anything to anyone.

Axel would always come to eat lunch with them (Roxas, Demyx and Larxene), unless he told them that he had a mission.

Roxas had also become good 'friends' with Hayner, Pence and Olette. In reality, the group always came to _him_. He didn't really mind it though. He only feared of getting too attached to the three. Roxas had nothing against them.

Roxas had also started hiding his assassin clothes and gear in another bag he brought to school, or hid in the garden, since the last heatless attack had put him on edge.

Sora, meanwhile, had told Kairi and Riku of his encounter the night after the first day of school, with the black cloaked figure.

Kairi and Riku took it surprisingly well, and when he had asked them why, Riku answered, "Sora, you can always seem to be able to tell if someone is good or bad. If you think they aren't bad, then I trust you. And besides, they saved my best friend." Riku had also been acting weird, Sora only noticing small things here and there, but most of his thoughts were filled with Roxas, and the odd person in the black cloak.

Sora tried hard to catch another glimpse of the mysterious person, but to no avail. However, he always felt someone was watching him the entire day.

Yet, he for some reason, Sora wasn't bothered by this.

He didn't want to tell Riku or Kairi, since that would worry them, and he wasn't even sure if he really _was_ being watched.

It was going to be an interesting year.


	6. Chapter 5: Friend or Foe?

_**Chapter 5**_

Roxas always hated how class always dragged on for days, as the teacher repeatedly taught the same thing every day.

Today felt especially slow.

The only class Roxas had any interesting, was PE.

They were suppose to be playing dodgeball that day, so Roxas was eager to get out of all his classes. His usual dark demeanor, lifting a little. Roxas loved dodgeball.

"What's got you in a good mood Rox?" Axel asked suspiciously as he stole some of Roxas' food, which, on any normal day, Roxas would have pushed Axel off the building.

Of course, it wouldn't do anything, since he could disappear into black mist, and reappear back on the roof.

If he ever did reach the ground however, it would heal fast because of his vampire healing.

"He is excited about the dodgeball game in 6th period." Larxene snickered.

"The poor souls." Demyx jokes.

They all laughed together, besides Roxas.

Although, his eyes were glinting with amusement.

Once 6th period finally rolled around, Roxas quickly walked into the locker room, and dressed.

As Roxas was taking off his shirt, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking around, he found the deep, bright ocean blue eyes staring at his six pack and chest.

Once Sora saw that he had been caught, flustered, he quickly turned around, trying to pretend that he was dressing.

Snorting, Roxas walked out of the locker room and into the gym.

Once everyone was done changing, Yuffie started to speak."Ok! As most of you already know, we are playing dodgeball! The rules are simple for those who have never played. If the ball hits you, you are out. If someone catches your ball, you are out. The person with the most people left at the end wins. I will be picking the teams."

A chorus of groans made its way around the room.

The red team consisted of Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Larxene (apparently grades were mixed up during PE), a girl named Naminie, and Demyx.

The blue team had Sora, Kairi, Riku, a boy named Tidus, Wakka, some boy named Ephemer, and a girl, Selphie. The rest of the class stood on the side, rooting for their respective teams.

Each team was allowed 3 balls.

"Ready? Set!" Yuffie blew her whistle as Roxas, Hayner, and Larxene grabbed the three dodgeballs from the middle.

Demyx wasn't really paying attention, and got hit early on in the game. Ironic how he was trained to dodge fast oncoming attacks, but can't dodge a large yellow ball.

Roxas would have to push it in his face later.

Throwing the ball with a reasonable amount of force, Roxas easily hit the boy, Wakka.

"Out!" Yuffie called.

They continued the game, and Olette got out. Roxas was actually surprised she lasted as long as she did.

The next out was Kairi, who was mostly hiding behind Riku half the time. Hayner had thrown a ball at Riku, and when Riku moved to avoid getting hit, Kairi was sacrificed.

After playing for a while, it was now only Hayner, Pence, and Roxas for the red team. The blue team was losing, with only Riku and Sora.

Larxene had thrown a massive fit when Riku had hit her with a ball when she turned her back. Naminie joined her shortly after.

Speaking of Naminie, why did she look so familiar?...

Roxas shook his head. He couldn't get distracted. Throwing a ball, it narrowly missed Riku. Riku shot Roxas a glare.

Most of the aim was on poor Pence. However, it seemed he was good at defence, and blocked most of the balls with his own.

Suddenly, a ball zipped passed Roxas' head

 _Too close!_

Glaring at the silverette, Riku just smirked.

Roxas was about to throw a ball back at him, when he felt something hit his shoulder.

Yuffie blew the whistle. "Out!" She told me.

Roxas froze. What?! He know Riku hadn't hit him. Roxas was staring at him the whole time. That meant…

Turning to face a stunned Sora, Roxas scowled.

How could Roxas have gotten hit by such a weak, little piece of murdering shit?!

Somehow, Roxas managed to storm out of the gym, in a civil and calm manner, even though he was raging inside. He would definitely feel bad for whoever was home when he got back.

Meanwhile, Sora was stunned. He had just hit Roxas! His crush!

"It was an accident!" Sora cried out after Roxas.

 _Accident my ass._ Roxas thought.

Sora hadn't meant to. He was trying to hit Pence, but due to his lack of throwing skills, and aim, the ball slipped, and went whirling through the air straight at Roxas.

Unfortunately, Roxas seemed to be busy having a staring contest with Riku to notice.

In the end, time ran out, and the two teams tied, with Sora and Riku on blue, and Hayner and Pence for red.

"That Sora!" Roxas rolled his eyes.

It wasn't the fact that Sora had hit him, but the fact that he had his pride wounded. Roxas should have heard it, or felt it coming, thanks to years of training with Xemnas, as well as the other members. But the worst part of it all, was that he was hit be a Leonhart. A _Leonhart_!

"At least we tied with them! Nice job Pence!" Hayner said, trying to lift the mood. He and Pence high fiving in the air

Roxas was still lightly scowling.

Just when he thought he couldn't hate the leonhart's anymore than he did...

Once the last bell rang, Roxas quickly rushed to leave, texting Demyx and Larxene that he was leaving without them.

They obliged, knowing full well that he wouldn't listen anyways.

"Hey! Wait up!" A small, timid sounding voice called after him.

Roxas wasn't in no mood for this.

Turning around, Roxas came face to face with a small blond girl, around the same age as he was. Thinking hard, Roxas remembered she was Naminie, from PE.

Raising his eyebrow, questioning what she wanted, but the next thing she did surprised Roxas.

There was a sharp pain, and soon, Roxas was cradling his left cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Roxas asked, angry, but Naminie stayed silent.

Great. This day was just getting better and better. He was already in a bad mood, and this just made it worse. He restrained himself from strangling the girl, and glared. If looks could kill, Naminie would be dead a 100 times over. Roxas was slightly pleased when the small blonde flinched from his stare. Roxas was hella scary when he was angry.

Turning around, Roxas continue to walk back to the house, Xemnas having given Roxas a new mission, so he was off Sora babysitting duty for a while.

Roxas turned onto another street, just as he heard Naminie talk into some device, "Subject shows no signs."

What the hell?

Was he the subject? Most likely.

Signs for what? No idea.

Roxas decided that the girl was just crazy, clutching one of his hidden daggers tightly as he quickly walked down the sidewalk.

"Understood sir." Roxas heard Naminie say, before he called out to Roxas, "Hey! Your so weak! Couldn't even save your own kingdom! I bet you just watched them all die." By now, Roxas was visibly shaking from anger.

Was this girl asking for a death wish? And how did she know about his kingdom? Nobody, with the exception of Ventus, had even brought it up in the last 12 years.

Trying to calm down (and failing miserably), Roxas clutched his silver pendant, his knuckles turning white.

"Weak!"

Oh well. You lived a good life Naminie. Roxas was officially pushed too far. Nobody talked about him or his family like that. _Nobody_.

Roxas felt black smoke curl around his arm until his entire body was glowing with a black and (dark)purple mist.

When Roxas called his keyblades, only one appeared in his hand, and it _was not_ a kingdom key. Dark smoke gathered in his hand, and soon he was holding a black keyblade. It had a violet gem at the base of the blade.

 _Oblivion._

Roxas recalled reading something in one of Zexion's books, that wielders call out keyblades that correspond to their heart, and change based on the power they gain.

Roxas wasn't thinking about the keyblade though. All of his attention focused on Naminie. Running at the girl, Roxas slashed with oblivion, but the blond girl disappeared.

"It worked." The female voice said with excitement behind Roxas. "Shut that little mouth of yours!" Roxas snarled, turning around to face Naminie, but what he saw should have caught him off guard. Naminie was now looking apologetic, a soft smile and innocence that suited her much better. A single tear ran down her face. "I'm really sorry Roxas. Diz wanted me to test something out. We work for the organization. Please don't fight me. I'm the 'white witch'"

The white witch. The most powerful magician/sorceress in the entire universe. She was bullied at her old home, and eventually encased her entire village in ice on accident, killing everyone.

Roxas didn't care. Rage and adrenaline, had already blinded him from any logic or reason. As He ran back at Naminie for the second time, Oblivion in hand. Before he almost sliced Naminie in two, she quickly cast a powerful spell, causing Roxas to be trapped and frozen, at the top of a small mountain of ice. His arms and legs were pinned beside his waist, unable to move.

Good thing the street was deserted.

Using the wind, Naminie flew up to where Roxas was. Making a mirror appear in front of Roxas, she pointed to his eyes.

Gasping, he saw that they were crimson. Being a vampire, his eyes would turn a light red, but never this dark. Blinking several times. They slowly returned to their normal deep, piercing azure blue.

Having a clear head, Roxas realized that he could break the ice, using the techniques that Vexan had taught him.

"I'm sorry Namine!" Roxas apologized once he was back on solid ground, allowing a little trace of sincerity into his usually monotonous tone. Naminie only smiled. "It's fine Roxas. It was my fault. You have almost confirmed my suspicions."

"Which would be?" Roxas prompted.

Naminie shook her head. "I cannot tell you. You'll have to figure that out on your own."

"Fine. Then how can you tell?"

"Your eyes." She said matter-a-factly, disregarding the second question.

"What about them?"

"I..I'm sorry but I can't say." The small blonde explained.

"Fine...Wait, so will my eyes change color all the time now?"

Naminie shook her head. "Only when you feel a strong emotion." "Oh okay. Thanks" Naminie did a small curtsey, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called, grabbing her hand.

"You also said that you worked with the organization?" She nodded.

"Why don't I ever see you?"

"Well, I'm not really a real member. More of a worker, or servant. I work for Diz, who works for the organization. You never see me, because we're not supposed to be able to see the members, since they don't totally trust Diz. That's why they sent me for the job."

Thats where he had seen her! He accidently had walked in on one of Xemnas' special meetings.

 _Flashback_

 _Roxas was about to report another completed mission to Xemnas in his study, when he heard other voices inside. Being completely silent, Roxas crept to the door, peeking through the door that was left open just a crack. Inside he saw a man in red, and belts tied to his head. Beside him, was a small girl, around his age. She had light blond hair and a white summer dress._

 _After making sure there was no danger present, Roxas walked away, back to his room, deciding he would come back later._

 _Flashback over_

That was seven years ago. Roxas had almost forgotten it.

"Oh. okay, thanks! See you at school?" Naminie smiled brightly, and for once, Roxas was just a little bit sad that he couldn't return it.

"Sure!" She said, disappearing again.

"Shit!" Roxas cursed as he looked at his watch. He lost 30 minutes talking to Naminie. Axel was going to be pissed when he got back.

Sighing, Roxas decided to use a corridor of darkness straight to the house.

"Hurry up shrimp!" Larxene snarled at Roxas.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I'm right here! Besides, your making so much noise anyone could hear you a mile away." Roxas snapped back.

Currently, Roxas was hiding with Larxene in a tree inside the castle garden.

After the screaming, blaming, and arguing, Axel had decided that Roxas would have to help Larxene on one of her missions, as well as complete his own that Xemnas had assigned to him. It was his 'punishment', as they were both located at the palace.

Larxene had wanted to do his mission first, so Roxas wouldn't try to lose her after he had helped her with her own mission.

That ruined his escape plan.

"Who exactly are we trying to kill?" Larxene asked Roxas eagerly, a crazed look in her eye.

Looking at the file, Roxas read through all the information again.

"Some stupid guy named Setzer. Grey hair, purple eyes. Has a few scars on his face. Is current struggler champion?" Roxas informed. What the heck is a struggler champion?"Ohhh! This is going to be fun!" Larxene cackled, rubbing her hands together, breaking Roxas train of thought.

"What floor is he on?" Larxene asked as they silently moved from tree to tree. "He's on the third floor."

Making sure that no one was around, Roxas followed Larxene as they both grabbed onto some growing vines on the side of the castle wall, using it to help them climb up. Once they ran out of plant, they grabbed whatever protruding stone they could find, pulling themselves up, occasionally using a window sill to propel them higher.

" 15 seconds flat! That's my new record!" Larxene boasted once they reached a window on the third floor. "I guess that is what I get for trying to keep up with you Roxas."

Wait what?! "Was that a compliment Larxene?" Roxas teased.

"Course not! Why would I compliment someone as insignificant as yourself? Which room is this, Setzer guy, in?" and the real Larxene was back.

Quietly opening the window, Larxene and Roxas both were relieved to find most of the lights turned off. It also helped that it was 10:00. Most everyone would be asleep by now.

Keeping to the darkest parts of the area, Roxas and Larxene dashed throughout the long empty hallways of the castle,trying to find the right room.

"Here." Roxas pointed to the double doors next to him.

Slowly opening the door, both teens creeped into the large room, closing the door behind them.

In the middle of the room, there was a large king sized bed with a sleeping figure. Walking up to the bed, Roxas inspected the sleeping person.

"Is it him?" Larxene whispered. Roxas nodded and answer.

As if reading each other's mind, they simultaneously jumped on Setzer, larxene covering his mouth, While Roxas went for his hands, tieing them up.

The man gasped in surprise, eyes snapping open. Muffled screams came from his mouth, but Larxene quickly silenced him, stuffing a gag in his mouth.

"Scream and we kill you." Larxene warned, even though they were going to anyways.

"Setzer Gabbiani." This time it was Roxas who spoke. "It seems here-" Roxas pretended to read the file over, even though he had memorized it. "-that you have been pretty bothersome for the organization, stealing inventory, cheating one of our members, and trying to uncover our whereabouts to report back to the council of light. I'm sorry, but we really can't have you around anymore." His voice was bland but hostile. Roxas wasn't really sorry though. Far from it.

Muffled sounds came from the panicked man, just as Roxas called out Oblivion, stabbing it right through his heart. Warm, sticky crimson red blood pooled his chest, before Setzer's body went limp. Roxas wrinkled his nose in disgust. He smoked and drank too much, tainting his blood. Not even Axel or Marluxia would drink his blood if they were dying.

"When did you get a new keyblade?" Larxene asked. "This afternoon." was Roxas' short reply, dismissing the blade in a cloud of black smoke, and started to work on his symbol made of light.

In all honesty, Roxas was a little weirded out by the Keyblade. Ever since he had called it, his emotions seemed to be faster to anger, getting out more often than it ever had in an entire year. He also was unable to call out the kingdom key of light. Even calling out the kingdom key of darkness was energy consuming. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he hoped that Oblivion wouldn't cause any major problems.

Larxene went to work and began on doing a thorough search of the room. "Why do you guys even have calling cards? They are just a waste of time."

"You _know_ it's to mark kills. Come on, we have to go." Roxas huffed. "I don't need a symbol to let people know how many I kill." Larxene turned away.

"Who is your target? Capture or assassinate?" Roxas questioned Larxene once he was done.

"Tifa Lockhart. We need to capture her. She is a relative, cousin I think, to queen Aerith. She should be on this floor." Roxas nodded. "We need to do it before someone finds Setzer. We can't be seen."

"Yeah, yeah." Larxene shrugged off Roxas.

Roxas and Larxene quickly found their way into Tifa's room. However, she wasn't asleep, instead working on something on her laptop. The bright screen was the only source of light in the room, not that Roxas minded. The were trained for their sight to quickly adjust to the dark, in case an enemy were to sneak up on them.

Being extra careful not to make a sound, Roxas allowed Larxene to inject the woman with a strong sleep drug. Roxas, catching Tifa just as she fell limp out of the chair. "Wow, look at you. Such a gentleman Roxas." Roxas shot a death glare over to Larxene, which immediately shut her up.

They did the same thing to Tifa's room, Larxene and Roxas removing any evidence. But before Roxas could make his symbol, Larxene stopped him, and claimed that she didn't want him to take credit for her mission. So she weaved her own symbol of a lightning bolt, made from real lightning, that would, like the other symbols, disappear when the first witnesses entered the room.

"What happened to symbols being a waste of time?"

"Shut up!"

Roxas was going to shoot another comment, but decided against it. "How long does that sleep drug last?" Roxas asked instead, deciding to drop it."We should be good. It should last around a day." Larxene started to exit the room, but Roxas stopped her. "Wait, shouldn't we grab her computer as well? What would she be doing this late? Also, we need her for information. Her device should hold some important files."

"For once you actually have a good idea Roxas."

"Excuse me?!" Larxene ignored the silently raging Roxas, and walked over to gather the device. "Ok, let's go."

Making their way back over to the window they came in from, Larxene went first, jumping down all 3 stories.

Any normal person would have broken every bone in their body, but they were trained to do it from much higher, so 3 storied was nothing for the two teens.

Closing the open window behind him, Roxas carefully jumped off the window sill, with Tifa in his hands. Right before he reached the ground, Roxas threw the sleeping woman over to Larxene, who caught her, and did a shoulder roll, breaking his fall. It was a lot harder with two people.

Before they were off again, Roxas and Larxene heard panicked shouts and screams coming from inside the castle. Either they noticed lady Tifa's absense, or Setzer's death.

Alarms started to blare. "Larxene we have to go!"

They both ran full speed toward the edge of the castle's territory border, careful to stay out of sight from the castle guards. "HEY WAIT!" Roxas skidded to a stop. He knew that annoying voice all too well.

Larxene gave him a 'are you coming?' look. "Go on without me!" Roxas told her. Without hesitation, Larxene ran into open land with Tifa and the device, soon disappearing through a dark portal.

Sighing, Roxas turned around, watching as the chocolate brunette boy bounded over to him, completely oblivious to the faint screams from the castle. Either that, or he was just ignoring them.

Sora's POV

"Hey! Are you the one that saved me from those shadow thingys?" I asked the hooded figure, his friend had left somewhere, so I had assumed that the black cloaked person, had recognized me, and was the same one that had saved me. What? I'm not as dumb as I looked.

I ignored the alarms and panicked voices from the castle. It was probably Vanitas playing another prank. I might not have another chance to encounter this mysterious guy, whoever he was, again.

I had spotted him outside my window, not being able to get any sleep.

"You shouldn't be out here." It most angelic voice I had ever heard. Wait?! Didn't I have a crush on Roxas?!

"I never got to thank you properly for last time." I pouted. "You don't need to thank me." The figure said, I drank up every sound of his melodious voice, memorizing it.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Letting out a long sigh, the figure looked like he was running his hand through his hair, hidden under the hood. "I don't have time for this." He stated, suddenly appearing beside me, his index finger and thumb pressed against my temples.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked him, a tingling sensation going throughout my body. "I'm wiping your memory of this moment." "What?! But I don't want to forget! I promise I won't tell! Please.." But I was already starting to feel sleepy.

"Since-..won't rem-...ber-..., my- ... -ox...s." As I started to fall, I could just see the black cloaked figure run outside the castle grounds, and through a weird black portal thing. My eyelids started to grow heavy. Then, I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6: Compromise

_**Chapter 6**_

"Sora! Sora! Wake up!" muffled voices were all around Sora.

 _What was happening?_

 _Where was he?_

 _Why couldn't he remember?!_

The last thing he did remember was leaving his room for...something. He wasn't sure what.

Groaning, Sora blinked open his eyes. All around him were many of the maids and servants, as well as Kairi, Riku, Vanitas, Cloud, and his parents. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Looking around, Sora realized that he was laying in the middle of the family garden.

"Sora! What happened sweety?!" His mother stressed, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Rubbing his head to calm the raging headache, Sora came up blank. "I-I'm not sure. I can't remember anything." Sora was now clutching his head, like he should have been able to remember, but the memories were just...gone.

Groaning as he got up, Sora leaned on Vanitas for support, who was surprisingly quite the entire time. "What time is it?" Sora asked.

"11:00" Kairi answered, still looking at Sora like he was made of glass. Good thing it was a saturday, or else he would have to catch up on piles of homework.

"What happened while I was out?"

Everyone was dead silent, it was scaring Sora. " _What. Happened_?"

His father, Leon (or Squall), bit his lip, before answering, "You missed a lot Sora. We're not entirely sure how long you have been here, but last night...well to put it plainly, Setzer was killed by the organization, and Tifa has gone missing. Possibly kidnapped. When we couldn't find you, we feared the worst."

Sora's heart stopped. First Eraqus, and now Setzer and Tifa. Setzer was a jerk to Sora, and he could see easily through his fake demeanor. Sora knew that Setzer was a bad person to begin with. No, Sora didn't give a shit about Setzer. It was Tifa. Tifa was like his best friend in the castle when Kairi and Riku weren't around. Sora would tell her all sorts of things.

Now Sora was raging. Why Tifa? This, _organization,_ was getting on his nerves.

"We need to do something!" Sora stressed. He needed to get Tifa back, and put an end to the organization. His father nodded. "I have already called forth some of Eraqus' apprentices to help you. Sora, meet Terra and Aqua." His father moved to the side, allowing some new people to enter the circle. One was female, and the other male. The girl had a mature and optimistic aura around her. He was guessing she was Aqua, her short blue hair glowing in the sun.

The male next to her was probably Terra. His dark brown hair swayed from side to side as he walked, a serious face etched into his features.

Both of them had bright blue eyes.

"We would be honored to help you your majesty." Aqua curtseyed, while the older male bowed in front of Sora.

Sora shook his head. "No, _I_ am honored that you have come to help."

"YOU WHAT?!" Axel shrieked.

"Jeez! Calm down flame boy. Did you hear me? I said I took away his memory." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You know that you can't destroy or create memories right? Only Witches can do that. We, can only keep or hold memories. That means that you are holding his memory inside of you. He might come looking for it."

"I _know_ that! What was I supposed to do? Risk having Sora tell them about us the day that we caused a huge commotion? They will get suspicious. I bet he already babbled about our first encounter. Yeah, no."

"Speaking of which, did you get into the laptop Larx?" Demyx checked.

"No, not yet, and _never_ call me _Larx_ again." her voice was deathly calm. "Why don't we see our new guest?" Axel intervened. Agreeing, we all walked down to the basement, and through a secret door activated by facial recognition.

The four of them all put their hoods, and walked into the small prison.

"Well, well. If it isn't Tifa lockhart." Axel started, trying to be mysterious and scary. Roxas rolled his eyes at his best friend's childness.

"W-who are you guys?!" The woman stuttered.

"None of your business." Larxene snarled. Walking up to the poor lady, Larxene knelt beside her, knife pressed against her neck. "Now you are going to tell us everything you know about the royal family." Blunt, and straight to the point.

When the she was silent, Larxene dug the blade deeper into the skin, causing a red liquid to trickle down.

Tifa bit her lip to keep from screaming. "Stubborn girl." Larxene said after hitting Tifa in the head, knocking her out cold.

"I'd say a week before we kill her, if she gives up no information that isn't fake." Roxas decided, then walked out of the room, making his way up to his own. "Who went and died to make you leader?!" Axel shouted after him.

' _Thump!'_

' _Thump!'_

Roxas groaned awake. Who was making that noise?

"Hey sleepy head! Open this window please?" Came a muffled voice that Roxas knew too well.

Opening the window, he let the newcomer into the room."Ven?! What are you doing here? I thought you had something. Also, how did you know where I was?"

"Number one: I'm already done, and two: I always know where you are."

"Fair enough. Where are you staying? I can't have you stay here. There is still Axel, Demyx and Larxene."

"I have a hotel room down the street. So...how has _your_ week gone?"

Roxas flopped onto the bed. "Let's see. I assassinated a man named Setzer, and helped Larxene capture a woman, Tifa, wiped Sora's memory, and am having to go through the torture of school. I'm just perfect!"

Roxas face planted into the fluffy comforts of his pillow.

"Hey Rox! Get down here! Xemnas has given you a new mission!" Axel's voice came from downstairs.

"Give me a minute!" Roxas yelled back.

Ventus giggled. "Looks like you got your hands full. How about this. I'll impersonate you for a day at school. I'll even watch over Sora. That way you can take a break. Okay? Come on! You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Thanks." Roxas nodded in appreciation, walking out of the room to get his new mission.

Roxas' POV

"Fan-fucking-tastic" I grumbled.

You see, my new mission was to pick up new inventory for the organization. Easy right? Not even close. It's not like I haven't done one of these before. Yes, the pick up itself is pretty simple, but the problem was the transactions almost always happened out in the open. It was annoying. There was always _someone_ watching, but that wasn't even the worst part. After the transaction happened, I would usually have to kill the person, since we couldn't let any information slip. Then I would have to clean up all the evidence. Great.

But this time, there was going to apparently be more than one person. That means, 1: more evidence to clean up, and 2: it can draw more eyes with a larger group.

I'm going to have to be extra careful on this one.

Slipping out of the house in my gear, along with the organization clothes, mask, and gloves, I made my way to the transaction area. It was located near a small store, near the school.

Deciding to save time, I used a corridor of darkness to take me to the roof of the small store. Once there, I easily spotted the group of three people that were hanging out below. They all had hoods on, not quite like my black cloak, but enough to hide their faces.

The shortest one caught my eye. He felt familiar somehow, but I shook the feeling off. I had to get this assignment done.

When I was satisfied that there wasn't anyone around, I jumped down from the roof right in front of them, as silent as ever when I hit the ground. The three people jumped back, surprised. I smirked.

"Do you have the package?" I asked them. They nodded, and slid over a big brown box. Using a spell, I checked the contents to make sure everything was inside. Satisfied, I put a dark corridor underneath it, letting it sink slowly into the ground where it would be teleported to HQ with the rest of the inventory.

Speaking into my communicator watch, I told number II (Xigbar) to tell the superior that I had completed the mission. This was going a lot smoother than I thought.

Right when I was finished, I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning and summoning Oblivion, I was able to block the attack of the tallest person, his keyblade clashed against mine. I kicked him in the stomach, effectively getting him to stumble away, clutching his stomach in pain. Guess I spoke too soon.

His hood was off now. I recognized him as Eraqus' former apprentice, the one that was inside the house when I had killed him. It was him, and the blue haired girl, who was standing behind him, keyblade in hand.

Not surprising. They probably were trying to get revenge. The one that did surprise me, was the shortest one. Taking away his hood, it revealed messy chocolate brown spikes, and ocean blue eyes.

"Sora?!"

What was he doing here? I was pretty sure that princes weren't supposed to be outside the castle, doing a dangerous trade with unknown people.

The brunette blinked. "Do I know you? How do you know me?" Oh crap.

Faking a laugh, I stared him in the eye, not that he could see my eyes. "Oh come on. Everyone knows you. Sora Leonhart. Heir to the throne of Destiny Islands. It's no secret who you are. No. I don't believe we have met." The lie easily passed through my lips.

In their distraction, I quickly called out the kingdom key of darkness, and slashed the eldest of the three. He stumbled backwards in surprise, a deep gash on his chest, crimson red liquid pouring out, warm and sticky. It wasn't enough to kill, but was distracting and weakening. He gasped from the sudden pain, turning angry. He started charging me, and I stepped aside the last second, but not before he held out his keyblade, hitting me in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of me, and I struggled to regain air. While I was trying to steady my breathing, the blue haired girl came from behind me, narrowly missing me by an inch as I hastily moved aside.

Knowing I didn't want to fight both of the wielders, I quickly hit the dark haired boy in the head with the Kingdom Key of Light. He fell, unconscious on the cement.

The blue haired girl charged at me, slashing her keyblade, it narrowly missing my leg. Her movements were more fluid, graceful, and faster than the other guy. That meant I had to be faster. Dashing around her faster than the eye could blink, I hit her from behind on her pressure point, also rendering her unconscious.

Both were well trained, but I cursed myself for almost getting beaten by opponents with lesser knowledge than I did. I was pretty sure they didn't work their asses half as hard as I had.

Sora stood there in shock. He wasn't expecting for the two apprentices of the best keyblade master to go down so easily.

"That's all you got?" I taunted him.

Sora hissed, which was weird, since he was actually half cat. He launched himself at me, his Ultima keyblade in hand.

I dodged all his attacks with ease, but noted that his technique had gotten a lot better last time I had seen him fight.

"Where do you have Tifa?" Sora roared, knowing that I was just playing with him.

When all he got was silence, he charged at me once again, but this time he used firaga. Now this was getting interesting. Blocking the spell with my two keyblades, I smirked.

"Always so happy go lucky. You don't even know the half of it." The loud clang of metal resonated around the walls. "Says you Mr. glumbutt! Do you ever smile?" He retorted weakly. Even though I didn't think much of his question, I found myself answering it. "I haven't smiled in years. No, I don't smile."

Sora gasped. "You know I was joking right? How can you never smile?! That's like not breathing!" I paused. Did I really want to tell him why? No. He doesn't deserve to know. So instead, I dodged the question, "Then I guess I'm already dead Sora." I took a dangerous swing at his chest, but he surprisingly scrambled to throw of a magic shield, just barely saving him from the attack, although it broke on contact.

"This has been fun, but I have to go now.." My voice dripped with sarcasm. I used sleepra, stopping Sora in his tracks, as he fell to his knees. However, before, he looked straight at me, "Do you have my memories?" He breathed, trying to fight off the effects of the sleep spell.

I shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Sora's POV

"Dodge! Perry! Don't get distracted Sora!" Terra called out to I as he battled Riku with their respective keyblades. I was having difficulty trying to focus, azure blue eyes and golden blonde hair etched into my brain.

Earlier, one of their tech advisors, Cid, had picked up a transaction between some guy, and a mysterious customer, that wouldn't give up any information besides the needed things, as well as where they wanted to pick it up. They all instantly thought of the organization.

His father, had asked for the man that was doing the transaction, to handover the package, or else he would go to jail for an illegal exchange.

They decided that Aqua, Terra, and I would go, since we were the best suited for the job, and were seeking revenge. They couldn't have too big of a group, but definitely not one person alone.

Right now, Aqua and Terra were training me so that he could protect himself if needed. But if everything went as planned, then I wouldn't need to fight.

"Alright. That's enough training for now. Go get ready. We are going to leave soon. Wear a hoodie or something." I nodded, and went up to my room to take a nice shower, and change clothes.

I felt like I was sitting there forever, waiting behind the small store. "When should they be here?" I whined. Aqua giggled. "They should be here soon you majesty." She told me, looking at her watch. "You could have stayed at the castle babe." Terra came up from behind Aqua, hugging her. "What? Think I can't handle it because I'm a girl?" Aqua teased.

Terra became uncomfortable, realizing his bad wording. "No! No! That's not what I mea-" he was cut off by Aqua's soft lips against his.

I looked away. Maybe I was just a little jealous of the relationship that they had together. I did hope that I could have that kind of love with someone someday.

I then started to daydream of my future with Roxas, and how I would tell my parents that I was gay. Roxas was so perfect. His eyes held many mysteries, secrets, and he didn't treat me like I was some prize, or an alien because of my royal blood.

My thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind, once I caught sight of the familiar black cloak of the organization jump down out of nowhere, and land unrealistically silent. He was dressed all black, along with a mask, so I couldn't see his eyes, even when I looked really hard.

"Do you have the package?" His voice was smooth as butter, sending shivers down my spine. Why was I like this?! He is part of the organization! But the organization saved me once...snap out of it! They kidnapped Tifa! But why did his voice sound so familiar…?

Terra slide the box over to the person, who did something weird to it, before letting it sink into the ground. I got nervous. Did he find something wrong with it? Were we caught?

The cloaked man started to talk into something on his wrist.

While he was distracted, Terra charged at him, swinging his keyblade down to try and knock him out. But instead of falling unconscious, he pulled out a dark looking keyblade, blocking Terra's advances.

While Terra was busy trying to get through the cloaked person's keyblade, the person took it as an advantage, and kicked Terra in the stomach, making him stumble back, his hood falling away.

 _Guess there is no keeping our identities secret now._

Aqua must have been thinking the same thing, because she too took away her hood. It would help the both of us see better anyways. Once I had taken away my hood, The stranger caught sight of me and let out a small gasp.

"Sora?" He said.

I blinked. What? Did I know him? His voice did seem oddly familiar. "Do I know you? How do you know me?" There was the slightest hesitation, before the person laughed. "Oh come on. Everyone knows you. Sora Leonhart. Heir to the throne of Destiny Islands. It's no secret who you are. No. I don't believe we have met."

Oh yeah. He had a point, but I was still suspicious. I convinced myself it was nothing.

Then, he suddenly called out a second keyblade, and slashed Terra, who was trying to creep up behind him. Aqua and I gasped in surprise and worry. Neither of us thought it was even possible to wield two Keyblades.

Terra stumbled backwards in surprise, a deep gash on his chest, crimson red liquid pouring out, warm and sticky. Sora wasn't sure if it was lethal, but it looked bad. Terra gasped from the sudden pain, turning angry. He started charging at the stranger, but they stepped aside the last second, but not before Terra held out his keyblade, hitting them in the stomach.

The wind was knocked from them, and they bent over, trying to regain air. While the person was trying to steady my breathing, Aqua came from behind him, narrowly missing them by an inch as they unexpectedly, and hastily, moved aside. He had a few bruises and scratches now, but they all seemed to be healing surprisingly fast. That meant they were probably supernatural.

Probably knowing that he couldn't fight both of the wielders simultaneously, the stranger hit Terra in the head with the Kingdom Key of Darkness while he was still on the floor, coughing. Terra fell unconscious on the floor. Aqua was enraged that he had hurt her lover, and charged at the mysterious person.

She landed a series of attacks, one of which, narrowly missed the person's leg. She was much more agile, and graceful than Terra, but the other person realized this, and had become much faster, dashing around her so fast, Sora though he teleported, and hit Aqua in her pressure point, earning a gasp. Her Keyblade clattered to the floor as she too went unconscious on the cold floor. I could only gape. The two apprentices of the best keyblade master had fallen so easily.

"That's all you got?" they taunted me. I hissed in response, calling forth my Ultima keyblade to charge him.

Using all the skills and techniques that Terra and Aqua had taught me, I attacked him with all my strength. It wasn't until I observed that I lasted longer than the other two adults, that I realized that this person was just playing with me. He was completely on defense, and had multiple chances to strike me down, but never took them. Stopping, I asked him "Where do you have Tifa?"

When he didn't answer, it only fueled my anger, this time casting a firaga spell. I put most of my energy into it, but alas, he blocked it with both keyblades, and smirked.

 _Where had I seen that smirk before?_

It was so strange. I'm _sure_ that I had seen it somewhere, but where? I couldn't exactly think straight though, because the person was now getting ready another attack.

"Always so happy go lucky. You don't even know the half of it." The loud clang of metal resonated around the walls.

"Says you Mr. glumbutt! Do you ever smile?" The figure seemed to stop and think. "I haven't smiled in years. No, I don't smile."

I gasped. "You know I was joking right? How can you never smile?! That's like not breathing!"

A long pause enveloped the two of us. "Then I guess I'm already dead Sora." They took a fatal swing at my chest, but I scrambled to throw of a magic shield, just barely saving me from the attack, although it broke on contact.

"This has been fun, but I have to go now.." he said, using sleepra. I stopped in my tracks, falling onto my knees as my body became weak, and my eyelids grew heavy. I wanted to ask one last question.

"Do you have my memories?" I breathed out to the cloaked figure. I just had a gut feeling, that this was the person that held them, and whatever they were, I wanted to get them back. Gosh I was getting desperate, but I wanted my memories! Having a blank space in your memory is annoying and frustrating. My vision started to become blurry.

The cloaked man just shrugged, "Wouldn't you like to know." Then, darkness took hold of me.

—

Once I was sure he was asleep, I called the superior, not sure what to do with the unexpected surprise. It was rare to dial the superior directly, unless it was an emergency.

"Yes number XIII? The mission was complete, was it not?" Xemnas' smooth, cool voice spoke from the other end of the line.

"Yes sir, but the people who delivered it are from the palace, trying to divert our plans. What should I do with them?"Roxas asked into the communicator watch, wondering if the normal procedure would be taken.

"Leave them. Our plan is almost ready anyways."

That would almost definitely give away my cover, since I had exposed much of myself to Sora, as well as the other two that had accompanied him. I couldn't do much, since I had been given direct orders from the superior that I couldn't, but at least I would be able to make him forget exactly who was here, and everything else I had said.

"Understood sir." I lied, hanging up.

I was already pissed about this mission before, now I am even more annoyed. Growling, I decided to cool off.

Using superhuman speed, I quickly made it to the Hollow Bastion Night Club. Axel and Marluxia's favorite source of food for only about 100 years, but it had the best place to get a meal. I usually tried to get the poor people before they entered the night club. Drunk bastards tasted horrible.

Having long changed out of the organization cloak, I sat on the roof of the night club, watching and smelling for any humans that were of my taste. Some were werecats, but there weren't very many. I could avoid them easily. Finally, I smelt the rare smell of a virgin girl. Catching sight of her, I saw that she had long dark brown hair, and beautiful stormy grey eyes. I could tell it was her first time at a nightclub, judging by her not at all revealing dress, and hesitance to walk into the club.

Jumping down from the roof, I walked up to the girl and held out my hand. "Would you care to join me for a walk? This club isn't for beautiful flowers such as yourself." I said in a low seductive tone. Vampires weren't all the same. Sometimes, natural born vampires will get an extra special enhancement, or power, along with their already strong supernatural senses. Roxas was lucky to get beguilement as his other power. It was like charmspeaking, but on a much higher scale. No one had been able to say no to it, other than Xemnas himself. Not that he ever tried. The girl giggled, and reached out to put her hand in mine.

 _Humans. So easily controlled._

I grabbed her, and held her close, walking away from the entrance of their club so people wouldn't see.

As we turned into an alleyway close to the club, I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck, licking it. This caused the girl to let out a breathy moan.

Pushing her against the wall, I continued to caress her face and neck, putting my arms on both her side so she couldn't escape. "Can you do something for me sweetheart?" I purred into her ear. She nodded. "Great. Please try not to scream." Her eyes widened in confusion, until my hidden fangs popped out, and sank into her warm flesh.

Covering her mouth with one arm, I sucked the iron rich blood from her, draining her life. Her blood was nice and warm, tasting sweet, and smooth. Just what a virgin's blood should taste like. It was always just as delectable as the last. Once I had drained the last of her life, I released her body, watching as it fell to the damp floor.

"Aww man! Rox hardly ever comes here, and he _still_ manages to get the best ones!" A whiney voice complained from behind Roxas. Roxas turned around, and there was Marluxia and Axel. "You guys are just too slow." I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"You just got the body for it. Looking as good as always Rox." Marluxia winked at me. "Shut your perverted mouth Marly." I stared at him, daring to say more.

"What are you doing here anyways? You don't look like your dying, so I presume that your mission didn't go exactly well?" I slowly clapped, mocking him. "Wow! You actually figured it out on your own. Didn't think you had a brain up there." Axel glared at me, ready to pounce, when I stepped into a corridor of darkness, leaving the two members behind.


	8. Chapter 7: Failed Attempts

_**Chapter 7**_

Sora's POV

Groaning, I sat up, and looked around, trying to remember where I was, when it all came back, hitting me hard. The fight, Aqua, Terra, the package, and...him. However, as I tried to remember our 'conversation' and what he looked like, I only was able to see a black blob. Even his voice was muffled, I only was slightly able to tell what he was trying to say, picking up bits and pieces.

I passed it off as my head still having after effects from the sleepra that was cast, and hoped it would clear up later.

Stumbling over to where Aqua and Terra lay, I discovered that they were both still asleep. Thank goodness no one else was taken.

Just then, Terra's pocket started to vibrate and buzz. Curious, I dug through his pocket to find the source, coming up with the contact phone that we were given yesterday.

Accepting the call, Sora held the small electronic device up to his ear, only to pull it away again. "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR AN ENTIRE NIGHT! TERRA, SORA BETTER BE OKAY, OR ELSE…" "Dad. Everything is fine. The mission failed though. Aqua and Terra are still knocked out, and I'm fine too."

King Leon (Squall), breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright. I'm glad you guys are okay. Stay put. We're coming to get you. You are going to tell me all about it when you get back."

Ventus' POV (OMG!)

I yawned, stretching in my place on the large queen sized bed. My brother, Roxas, was still sleeping soundly. He had always been a lazy bum.

Today was my first day at highschool, posing as my brother. He had told me I could stay the night, but wouldn't tell me anything of what happened last night. He only mumbled a "You don't want to know." And then was out like a light before I could press him for answers.

Sighing, I took a few minutes to put up Roxas' demeanor.

Leaving the room, making sure to close the door behind me, I walked downstairs to make breakfast as Roxas usually would. I decided to do something simple, and cook a big batch of waffles. Before I even placed the food on the table, Larxene (he knew all of the organization members by name) was already at the table, and fighting could be heard from upstairs.

I sat in silence eating a drowned syrup waffle, as I slowly heard the pushing and shoving upstairs disperse, followed by Axel and Demyx come crashing into the dining room. Filling their plates with food. I got up, finished, and went upstairs to grab Roxas' backpack. I wondered if he did his homework.

I could probably finish it in class.

Kissing Roxas on the head lightly, I walked back downstairs and out through the front door to school. Larxene and Demyx weren't far behind.

Walking up to the school, I was impressed by the prestigious outlook, and size. If it weren't for Roxas telling him it was a public school, I would have mistaken it for a private school.

I started to walk to the big front doors of the school, when I felt my body collide with someone else. Being the nice person I am, I broke character, and started apologizing. Not something Roxas would do. Ever.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going! Are you alrigh-" The person put a finger on my lips, stopping my ranting. Looking up, I stared up into the most gorgeous pair of vibrant golden eyes. His hair was raven black, and he looked at least two years older than me.

"I'm Vanitas, but you can call me Vani. And who might you be cutie?" the raven haired boy purred into my ear seductively, brushing his hand along my face. I shivered from the contact. "R-roxas" I replied, remembering that I was trying to be Roxas, and was failing miserably.

Grabbing my(Roxas') backpack from the ground, since it fell when I crashed into Vanitas, I ran into the school, trying to get away from the gorgeous boy before he could say anything else.

Gosh! Get a grip! If I do anything, Roxas is going to kill me!

No one's POV

Ventus ran into homeroom just as the bell rang. Taking the only empty seat next to Sora, I laid my head in my desk as the teacher began her long lecture, not paying attention to a word.

Ventus wasn't as athletically gifted as Roxas was, but his intellect was outstanding. Thought Roxas was smart? Triple that. Ventus was _that_ smart. It was one of the many reasons why he didn't go to school.

Replaying the scene before school, Ventus realized that the guy he was talking to before looked an awful lot like Sora, which meant... _the fuck?!_ He had a crush on _the_ Vanitas? The eldest prince of Destiny islands, having stepped down from the throne to become captain of the royal guard and army?! The best soldier in Destiny Islands?! What has he gotten himself into this time?

Letting out a long sigh, Ventus knew this was going to be a long day.

Usually he was great at playing Roxas, it came naturally. But with Vanitas on his mind, he was constantly distracted, and made a few slip ups whenever the raven haired boy came back to his head.

When lunch finally rolled around, Ventus easily found Demyx and Larxene. Or, more like _they_ found _him_.

"Hey Roxas!" Demyx screamed, causing half the people around to turn and stare at him. Pushing all thoughts of Vanitas aside, Ventus replied when they got close enough, hissed, "The hell Demyx! Do you have to inform the entire world?!" making sure his frown didn't falter. Demyx only beamed back stupidly, "That would be cool!"

"Idiot." Larxene murmured, but it was heard by both boys.

By the time the trio made it to the roof, a certain redhead was waiting there, impatiently tapping his foot. "Having fun without me I see? At least make it here on time." Axel teased. "Brought you guys sea-salt ice cream."

Sea-salt ice cream was Roxas' favorite treat. Whenever it came to the delectable treat, it was war. Ventus pounced for the ice cream. Axel laughed as Ventus protectively held the ice cream, taking small bites.

Ventus wasn't as crazed about the frozen treat, but it was definitely up there, with his top tens.

Sitting on the edge of the roof with Axel, Demyx, and Larxene, Ventus admired the amazing view that it gave of the entire kingdom. The sunlight caught on the lakes and windows perfectly, making everything sparkle majestically.

"Wow" Ventus breathed. It wasn't meant to be heard, but Axel caught it. "Never had enough time to admire the view Rox? Take it in. Got it memorized?"

Ventus scoffed. "Do _you_ have it memorized?"

The three laughed, and Ventus pushed the urge to laugh with them, down.

Finally, 6th period. Just a few more minutes until Ventus could leave. The only problem. Roxas' 6th period was PE. Ventus was fine in PE, it wasn't like he sucked, but as he explained before, he wasn't as athletically gifted as Roxas. He didn't hate, nor like PE, if you know what I mean.

Finding the lock combination in his backpack, Ventus tried to open the locker. _Tried_.

"Why won't this dumb thing open?!" Ventus growled under his breath. "Here, let me help you." Stepping aside, Ventus was surprised to find Sora there. Giving him the locker combination, he easily opened it. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last week." Sora apologized, then walked away. Ventus was still stunned that he had met both princes of Destiny Islands in one day, while quickly changing into his PE clothes.

Ventus was relieved when the 6th period bell finally rang, allowing students to leave the school. Changing back into his normal clothes, Ventus rushed to get out of school. He had made a few silly slip ups, which he wasn't sure if anyone caught.

There was, this blond haired girl that kept giving him strange looks.

He was almost out of sight of the school, when a hand grabbed his own. "What the hell-?!" Turning, he was face to face with Sora Leonhart, again…

"Let go! I really must get back home…"

"Okay, give it up. Your not Roxas, are you?"

"W-wha? W-what are you t-talking about Sora?" Ventus spluttered.

Sora hissed, which gave away his identity as a werecat, but he didn't care. Ventus had the same unique eye color as Roxas did, but Ventus' personality was just...different. i

"Oh give up the fucking facade already. You made a few slip ups, even though they were incredibly small. I had my suspicions back in the locker rooms, but this is what really confirmed my did a good job, but you eyes don't lie."

Ventus couldn't believe what he was hearing, Nobody, I repeat, nobody had every found out when Ventus had taken Roxas' position. To say Ven was surprised was an understatement.

Sora went on, "Your eyes are, different, from Roxas'. More open and friendly. Roxas' were more reserved, closed off, and harder to read. Seriously. Who are you?"

Ventus chuckled. "Congratulations. You are the first person to tell us apart. My name is Ventus, but call me Ven. I can see why Roxas likes you, even if he doesn't know it yet. Don't worry, Roxas is a real big softy if you can get past his walls."

Then, Ventus broke from Sora's grasp, leaving him there to comprehend what Ventus had just told him. Ventus ran down the street, turning a corner, where he would be able to use a dark corridor straight to Roxas' room without being seen. He had to tell him the new information.

Boy was he going to be mad.

"Run that by me again?!" Roxas exclaimed. "You mean to tell me, that you have a crush on Vanitas, AND, Sora knows that you weren't me?!"

"Were you listening at all? Yes!" Ventus stressed.

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from destroying the house. His day had already started out bad, knowing that he hadn't finished his homework, and cleaning the dishes left over from the morning. The still lasting effects from yesterday night didn't help, or his new Oblivion keyblade, but neither did the entire time he was in The Destiny Kingdom for that matter. "Okay, so-"

"ROXAS!" Axel's panicked voice screamed from the living room. Roxas made the sign for Ventus to stay where he was, and went downstairs to see what Axel wanted. "What is it Ax-" "ROXAS! Don't hate me, but I might have burned down part of the school."

"...what?!Luck just loves me today doesn't it!" Roxas was fuming now. Stupid effects from Oblivion...

"On the bright side, you won't have school?" Axel tried to calm down the raging Roxas, but Roxas wasn't listening anymore. Blinking, his eyes turned from the piercing azure, to a dark crimson. Axel gasped in surprise, and Ventus, having sensed his twin's stress, bolted down the stairs, and tried to soothe his brother, recognizing the red color change in his eye.

Demyx and Larxene could only watch in astonishment and surprise, looking from Ventus, to Roxas.

Suddenly, there was bright flash of light, and a young girl ran over to roxas, chanting some sort of spell. She had blonde hair and a white summer dress.

By now, all hell broke loose, having so many things occuring at the same time. Demyx started screeching and crying like a girl, while Larxene threw knives at Demyx , trying to get him to calm down and shut up. Axel started to yell a string of colorful words, while Ventus wrapped his arms around his vexed brother, trying to get him to come back around.

By the time the small blonde girl was done with the spell, Roxas was on the ground, sleeping. Everyone stopped their share of mayhem, and sighed in relief at the sleeping Roxas. "That should knock him out for a while." the girl stated. Turning to Ventus, she asked, "Were you the one taking his place at school?"

"Uh-ummm." That was the second time that day! Ventus hadn't expected Vanitas to effect him so badly.

"You must be Ventus!" Demyx said, remembering Roxas telling them about him once. Ventus nodded. "Call me Ven."

"Wow! You actually look exactly like Rox! Right down to the eyes and hair!" Axel observed.

"Wait. Then who in the world are you?!" Larxene pointed to the blonde girl. "I am Naminie. Don't worry. I know about the organization."

"Yeah, because that's reassuring."

"Come on Larxene. Loosen up!" Axel joked. Larxene shot a glare at Axel.

"How do you know about the organization?" Demyx intervened.

"I work for a man named Diz, who helps your leader. Xemnas? Was it?"

"Yup. Mansex himself."

"When did you come up with that Axel?" Larxene snickered.

"Hey! It's just an observation, that if you rearranged the letters, they spell Mansex!"

Roxas's POV

Softly moaning awake, I was instantly greeted by a throbbing ache all throughout my whole being. It was morning. I had been moved to the couch, but I didn't remember laying down. I growled, laying back down into the comforting cushions, the memories rushing back to me. Jeez. I _had_ to get my emotions back in check.

"Take it easy bro. Namine said there was going to be a side effect."

My eyes snapped up to the figure above me, known as me naive brother Ventus. "What are you doing here Ven?! Where are Axel, Larxene, and Demyx?!"

"Well. Ummm...I blew our cover. They know the both of us are here. The three of them left for missions this morning." Of course. But then again, I couldn't really blame Ven. I probably would have done the same.

"Whatev- Wait. Did you say Namine?" Ventus nodded.

"Want me to go get her?" He offered.

"Yeah. Oh, and Ventus?"

"Mhmm?" He looked back over at me.

"I just want to let you know that I am totally cool with you and Vanitas, if he makes you happy. But of he breaks you, then there _will_ be consequences."

Ventus gave me a bright smile, knowing I meant what I said.

Ventus strode out of the room, leaving me to ponder, and think over the insane week (and a half) I had been having so far.

First, I had to ironically protect the people I hated the most. Second, I had assassinated Eraqus and Stzer, along with helping Larxene capture Tifa. Third, I had ultimately been slapped by a girl (Namine), who turned out to be sweet and kind, who told I could be part , I had wiped his memory, that he had come back for, and ended up almost ruining a inventory stock, along with the other two wielders. Lastly, I had found out that I had turned al freaky, with Oblivion, and is showing less and less self control.

Had it really only been a few days since all of that happened?

Before I could actually count the days, Namine walked in, the same innocent and sweet smile she wore since last time he saw her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Diz?"

"I'm on break right now, and I could tell something had happened."

"Thank you...again." Roxas nodded in thanks. Naminie's smile widened

"Before I forget, here ya go Roxas." She handed me a small seashell, star shaped charm. As soon as I took it from her, there was a tinkling sound like bells accompanied by a bright flash of light. In my hand I now held a silver keyblade. The outside handles had majestic wings, while the blade itself had two pillars going up to a colorful blue and yellow star. " _Oathkeeper._ " Roxas said, stunned.

"I have to go soon. See you sometime Roxas!"

"umm...Right! Thanks!"

Namine then left the room, softly closing the door behind her.

"That's impossible. Sora, you better not be joking around with us."

"No! Its true! He was dual wielding keyblades!"

After Sora had come back from school, he was bombarded by questions from all sides. The images and events were still fuzzy and blurry, but Sora could make out a few details here and there.

Apparently according to all of the research and evidence that had been gathered over the years, dual wielding keyblades was suppose to be impossible. No one had a strong enough heart for it, and it had never happened in the past. Vanitas wouldn't help him out of the questioning. He was...distracted by something. He was acting weird. Aqua and Terra had just woken up, and were being treated in the small infirmary in the castle, so nobody was allowed to pester them for answers.

That left Sora to take all of the questions that were fired at him.

"If you say so…" They seemed finally satisfied. "You may go now your highness." They waved him away, conversing amongst themselves.

Going to his room, Sora flopped onto his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Everything was happening too fast for him to wrap his mind around.

"The real world around us is quite perplexing, isn't it Sora?" Sora sat straight up, scanning the room. His eyes landed on yet another figure in a black coat of the organization. He was very obviously male, his voice silky, but yet, so mysterious and deep. He could see the smallest outline of dark amber eyes underneath the hood."How did you get in here?"

The man chuckled. "Even the strongest walls can be broken down, or infiltrated. Two nights ago proved that, as you can tell."

Sora growled at the man, remembering Tifa's kidnapping and Setzer's death. A feeling of unease flooding through him screaming, _Don't Trust!_

"Get out of here _now_!" Sora warned, hissing. Sora's hands started to change shape, coloring into a cinnamon brown. Hair appeared all over as his hand swelled, becoming smaller and fatter. Sharp claws extended from his paws, glinting in the sunlight that streamed through the window.

The man only laughed at him. "Naive boy. You have no idea how important you are. Caught up in the middle of it all, yet so clueless. Yes. You will be the key to unlock them both."

"Unlocking who? What am I caught up in?!" Sora cocked his head to the side. He had been lost a few sentences ago."Either way, I need you to leave. _Now_!" Sora hissed at him again, almost ready to change into a full cat, but then it would be harder to use the Keyblade, and he would be much smaller than his opponent.

The mysterious man chuckled darkly again, before walking backwards into a swirling portal of shadow and darkness. Black tendrils swaying and beckoned for him to be eaten up into the darkness.

Sora shivered. Dark magic wasn't supposed to be able to work within the castle grounds, but with all the odd things going on, it was one of the least surprising things.

"We will meet again, _Sora_." The last thing the stranger said before disappearing from the room along with the portal.

Roxas sat in silence, finishing his dinner, along with the other three teens. Eating the rest of the food on the plate, Roxas started to wash the dishes (no one else was going to do it). The hot water rushed down the smooth surface of the dish, soap slowly mixing in. Roxas was just finishing up the last of the disgustingly dirty dishes, when his communicator watch vibrated and buzzed.

Roxas frowned, tapping it to see what it was.

He wasn't supposed to have any missions currently, it was much too late. He swore, if it was Axel prank calling him, or Marluxia, trying to complain to him about someone stepping on one of his precious roses, then someone was probably going to die.

Looking at the ID, Roxas' frown deepened. It read ' _I'_.

Xemnas almost never called anyone directly. He was only given it as a use of precaution. If he wanted you to know something, then it would go through Xigbar, number _II_.

Answering, Roxas walked out of the kitchen, heading to his room for a more private area. Axel and Larxene gave him curious looks, while Demyx remained oblivious, happily stuffing his face with food. Shutting the bedroom door behind him, he questioned in to the small device, "Hello Sir?"

"Ah, Roxas. How are you?"

"I'm good Sir."

"Yes, well. Let's get to the point shall we? I need to talk to you in person. Come to me office."

"Understood Sir."

The other line went dead, leaving Roxas to open a corridor of darkness to the common area of the 'Place that Never Was.'

Upon arrival, Roxas caught sight of a few members bowing their head slightly in respect, or just staring at him, deep in thought.

 _What the heck was going on_?

Relieved to see Xemnas' study, Roxas didn't hesitate to open the door, his hands touching the cold metal of the door handle, turning it. Xemnas was sitting in his oversized, leather armchair. He smiled expectantly at Roxas as he stepped into the room. His dark amber eyes boring into Roxas. "You called for me Superior?" Roxas confirmed.

"Yes, indeed I did. Take a seat XIII."

Roxas obediently moved to sit in the available chair across from Xemnas.

"I can understand that you are wondering why I have called you here. You see Roxas, I am getting ready for our plan to be put into action. If something were to happen to me, or when I retire, I will need someone trustworthy and ready to take leadership of the entire organization. Roxas. I want you to do that, and before you say anything,-" Xemnas held his hand up as I opened my mouth, only to close it once again. "- I _will_ tell you what that plan is another day."

Once Roxas was sure that Xemnas was done talking, he cleared his throat, not entirely sure about the whole thing. "Ummm, sir? How do you know that you want _me_ to take over the _entire_ organization?"

"Really Roxas, I have wanted you to do it for a long time. Ever since I found you in that forest years ago, in fact. I understand that you need some guidance, so I am giving you this."

Xemnas tossed something over to Roxas, who caught it easily. Inspecting the object, he found it was a black and white checkered wristband. He ran his fingers over the smooth, silky material of the object. Carefully slipping it onto his wrist, he had it next to his 'watch'.

"What is it sir?" Roxas looked up, but realized that Xemnas had already disappeared. Sighing, Roxas opened a portal straight to his bedroom. He was tired, and would figure everything later.


	9. Chapter 8: Ventus Feels Brave

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like this chapter!**_

Sora's POV

I was walking out into the garden, admiring all of the colorful flowers and bright kelly green trees.

Kairi and Riku's parents weren't so thrilled to be letting them stay anymore after the attacks, even though Kairi and Riku wanted to stay and help. Currently, Kairi and Riku were trying to convince their parents to let them stay, so they were going to be away for a while.

While they were doing that, I had decided to look around the area where I had first seen the black cloaked person. There wasn't any school, because some bozo burned down half of it.

No shadow creatures appeared, which was a relief. Their glowing yellow eyes were still ingrained inside his memory. Strangely, I still had the feeling that I was being watched.

Stopping in the middle of the area, I looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of my mysterious guardian. "I know your there! Come on out!" It probably wasn't going to work, but it was worth a shot. They most likely weren't going to come out unless I was in danger.

Smirking, I summoned my Ultima keyblade.

"Last chance!" Still no movement, or even the slightest trace of someone else in the garden. Without hesitation, I raised my keyblade, having it turned the opposite direction. It was a huge risk, but I was completely determined to talk to… whoever this was.

My head lightly ached, like I should know their name, but it wasn't there. Like I had forgotten.

Shaking off the feeling, I prepared to bring the Ultima keyblade down on myself. The colorful metal glinting and sparkling in the afternoon sun. Taking a deep breathe and closing my eyes, I pressed down the end of the blade, having it coming straight for my chest. I waited for the stinging sensation that I wasn't expecting to come, ...and it never did.

There was the loud clanging of metal, pressure being applied to the keyblade he was holding. A huge smile made its way onto my lips, my eyes fluttering open. Like I expected, a black cloaked figure was standing not 3 feet away, a new silver keyblade I had never seen, blocking my assault on myself.

"Are you crazy?!" They hissed, voice monotone. There smooth, soft voice sent shivers down my spine. My smile only grew bigger. I had gotten them to talk to me! But, their voice seemed so...familiar. Like I've heard it many times before. He probably just sounded like someone I knew.

"So you finally come out!" I smiled at him, hoping to get some sort of reaction, but they just continued glaring at me.

"Are you completely stupid?!" They said after a while. "Yup!" I smiled brightly, happy that I was actually having a conversation with this person! "Always so cheery…" I heard them murmur. "Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask. I _knew_ this person, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. They snickered. "Like I would tell you." Then they started walking away.

"Hey wait!" Before I knew what I was doing, I had pounced on the person. We both tumbled to the soft, grassy floor. I closed my eyes from the ache of landing awkwardly on the other person. The person underneath me groaned, also feeling the effects of the fall.

Forcing my eyes open, I clambered off the stranger. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I just didn't want you to just walk away! I-"

"Just shut up Sora!" The person groaned, sitting up.

"Are you the same person that saved me from those shadow creatures?" They just looked at me, his whole aura showing he was irritated, bored, and...amused? "What do _you_ think?" they snorted, dismissing the keyblade they were holding. Yeah, that was a pretty dumb question.

"Why are you here?" I asked again. It was a reasonable question. They let out long sigh. "I don't _want_ to, but I was given these orders to protect you until you are needed for our plans. So don't thank me, because I couldn't care less about you."

When he said that, a little part of me died inside, but I silently wondered why he was giving me so much information?

Then it dawned on me… "Are you going to take my memories?" they mockingly applauded me. "Took you long enough."

"I don't want to forget!" I yelled at him, before making a dash for the palace. I know, it was a little childish, but I didn't really see what else I could do about it. Judging by his performance with the shadow creature, which I soon found out were called neo shadows (Kairi and Riku helped do some research), he was a better fighter.

"Really Sora? Running? Such a coward." They mocked and appearing right in front of me, causing me to skid to a halt.

Improvising on my escape plan, I called out to my dream eater meow wow. "Kibō!" In a flash, Kibō was next to me, a protective shield surrounding the two of us. Both me and Kibō using up all our energy to make the force field strong enough to withstand any attacks. "Please don't take away my memory! Do you know how frustrating it is to have so many blank spots in your mind?" I strained, making sure the barrier stayed strong.

His whole demeanor remained devoid of any emotion. It was scary."I can't have you running around with dangerous information Sora."

"I promise I won't tell anyone! If you don't leave now I'll scream."

"You wouldn't. Besides, That would only be a waste of warriors. I can take down all of your castle's soldiers in a few minutes." But even he sounded a little uncertain.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you!" the man growled and sneered as I yelled at the top of my lungs, "VANITAS!"

The cloaked person cursed, and ran to the edge of the castle grounds, disappearing into the woods just as my raven haired brother came rushing out of the castle. I smiled in triumph.

Vanitas banged on the barrier, and I quickly told Kibō to bring it down. As soon as the magical wall was gone, Vanitas ran up to me, checking for any injuries. "What happened?!" he demanded, golden yellow eyes filled with rage. "I just got a little scared. You know those things called neo shadows? One of them attacked me. I just got scared. Kibō here helped me fend it off." It wasn't a complete lie… There _were_ neo shadows attacking him at one point. It just didn't have the whole truth in it. I intended to keep my promise to that man, and not tell anyone. What? So I don't know them, but I am a guy of my word.

Kibō chirped happily and started bouncing back into the palace.

Vanitas was unconvinced. "Sora. You know how _terribly horrible_ you are at lying?" I scratched the back of my head nervously. Vanitas sighed. "You know what? Don't tell me. Your not hurt. Just never do that again. Okay?" He ruffled my hair, messing up my already crazy brown spikes. . I nodded my head vigorously. "Your the best Vani!" I jumped on him, giving him a bone crushing hug. "I told you not to call me that!" My only response was a giggle.

Roxas' POV

"Ugg! What is _going ON_?!" I laid on my back, looking up at the unsettling white ceiling above me. How could I be such a coward?! Truth being, I didn't really want to hurt Vanitas. Ventus would probably kill me for it.

Axel was out on some mission, and Demyx and Larxene were out on recon. Ventus was nowhere to be found, so I was by myself, replaying the moment in the garden over and over again. Great. Now Sora knew who I was.

Rubbing the silky, smooth surface of the band that Xemnas had given me, I tried to calm down my high stress. "I really need someone to talk to…" I sighed. All of a sudden, a blinding white light filled the entire room. "A-ah! What?!" I tried to shield my eyes with my arms.

When the light faded, I looked around the room, on alert. My eyes landed on a small petite girl with shoulder length jet black hair. Her purple blue eyes were bright and cheerful. She had the black organization cloak on, but Roxas was still suspicious. Summoning Oblivion, I pointed it at her. "Who are you?"

Her bright blue eyes looked at my azure ones. "My name is Xion. I don't think Xemnas explained the band that he gave to you. Well, let's say that I am like your helper. I am eternally bound to you as long as you wear that band." She pointed to the checkered band on my wrist. "I'm Roxas." I said after careful speculation that she wasn't a threat, dismissing Oblivion. "What are you?" I asked. She just sighed before answering, "I am what you would call a spirit, or enchantress."

"You mean a wizard or spell caster?" She shook her head. "Mages are different from sorceress and spell casters. We are much more powerful, but in exchange for that power, we can only be summoned by our master."

"You don't get out much then." She again, gentle shook her head. "Well then, I'll let you have three days to explore the world, and do whatever you want. Just try not to talk to anyone, or destroy anything. Okay?" Her royal blue eyes glinted with happiness. "Thanks! Yes master!" She quickly repeated over and over again, practically jumping all over the room. But then, she froze in her action, eye wandering over to her master. He watch her amused, the smallest smile pulling at his lips.

"I forgot! You summoned me for a reason, right?" Roxas heaved a sigh before nodding. "Well then what is it? I am meant to help you."  
"Well, you see there's this boy that I am meant to protect, and I wasn't able to take away his memory. If he tells anyone, then the entire organization could be compromised, and I might be found out. I-"

"You love him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"W-hat?" Roxas gasped, choking on air. "You do realize that his family murdered my home, family, and has information that he absolutely cannot have?"

"Yeah, but you gave it to him."

"Yeah but,...Ugggg!"

Roxas held his head in his hands, trying to sort out his rampage of emotions. It was so confusing. He never had to deal with so many emotions, now he didn't know what to do with them all."You should give the boy a chance. Just...think about it." And with that she was gone, off to see the world.

Roxas went back to staring blankly up at the ceiling.

" _Do_ I love him?..." And with that question in mind, Roxas drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Ventus' POV

 _I can't believe I'm doing this!_

I was completely stressed out. After Roxas had told me he was fine with Vanitas, I was so happy. I couldn't believe my luck! But then again, Sora has been changing Roxas slowly, even if he doesn't notice it…

Well here I am in the garden. I had been 'watching the raven haired boy for quite some time. I memorized everything about him. He hates all flowers besides poppies, has black as a favorite color, loves food, pretends to have a 'bad boy' demeanor, but is actually a real sweetheart.

Today was the day I convinced myself to actually go and see him. I was pretty sure he had this day off from patrol.

Right on cue, the devil himself walked out of the side castle door. Ventus drooled over his bright golden eyes and silk like raven black hair. Ventus could just imaged running his hands through his soft, feathery hair. Ventus was so entranced in the boy, that he didn't notice a caterpillar had crawled up onto his hand until it was too late.

Feeling the strange tickling sensation on his hand, Ventus looked down to find the hairy creature with one too many eyes looked back at him.

Now, as I've said before, Roxas was more athletic than me, while I am smarter than him. Well...I'm not that brave. Bugs freak me out okay?!

Letting out a very manly (girly), high pitched scream, I scrambled backwards, to realize too late, that I was on a branch.

I groaned as my back made contact with the floor. The caterpillar had long since flown off me.

 _Shoot! I smell like a werewolf! I hope he doesn't see me..._

"Are you okay Roxas?!" The deep, mature voice asked me. My heart did backflips. "I'm ok" I reassured them, but my vision started getting blurry. Am I supposed to be seeing stars?

"You just fell off a tree, and your telling me you _ok_?!" "Yup! I'm fi-" and then I blacked out.

Vanitas' POV

So after Roxas (that name doesn't seem right…) passed out in the grass, I carried him to the hospital wing to be taken care of. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't admiring him the entire time. What? I'm a pervert and proud of it.

His light golden hair shined perfectly in the sunlight, his tan pale skin was different from my own dark tan.

But the odd thing was last time I met him, he smelled like a human.. Now he smells strongly of a werewolf, it's impossible to miss.

When we made it to the hospital wing, the nurses had to push me out of the room, because I was apparently a distraction. It had been a day since I had brought him inside, and the nurses still wouldn't let me in. It couldn't be _that_ bad, could it?

I grumbled outside the large double doors of the room, my idiot younger brother Sora sauntering down the hallway towards me. When he saw me, he smiled and waved. Ugg. That stupid grin he is always wearing. It sort of reminded me of Roxas' own brightening smile...

"Your highnesses, your friend is awake." That was all I need to push my way past her and into the large room, filled with some sick patients. I easily located the bed Roxas was at, walking over to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, satisfied when a light blush crept onto his cheeks. "I feel a lot better thanks."

"Vanitas! Where did you g- Oh, hi Ventu-mmffhhh!" Ventus shot up from the bed, putting a hand over my brother's big mouth. "Ventu? Ventus? Your real name is Ventus? Why does Sora knows this before me?!" I was disappointed, and maybe a little sad, that my stupid naive little brother knew this crucial information before me!

Ventus turned and glared at Sora. "I'm sorry?" Sora squeaked. "Wait! What is going on?" I looked between my crush, and dumb brother. Ventus sighed, before telling me the whole story, the entire time shooting death glares at Sora, who shamefully looked down at his feet in the corner. "Don't tell anyone please!" Ventus pleaded, giving me the most adorable puppy eyes I had ever seen. "I promise."

"Yay! See, everything worked out ok Ven! Also, you never told me that you were a werewolf!"

Ven shrugged, cursing under his breath.

"Ven." I said , testing it on my tongue. A perfect name for a perfect boy. "I like it." Ventus' face reddened.

"Let's show you around Ven!" and with that, Sora was dragging the poor boy away, probably wanting to show every single inch of the castle. Vanitas chuckled, following the two boys as they both hyperly ran around the entire castle.

Roxas' POV

I yawned and stretched, calmly walking down the sidewalk for a stroll. The pale light of the moon along with the quickly setting sun was soothing and breathtaking.

I wasn't given any mission today, so I had the entire day off. Of course, I took a nap half the time, not wanting to go out in daylight. I just hated it when there were too many people were around, and I felt more comfortable in the night. Xion had already snagged me some blood packs from Marluxia's stache to help my stress, so I didn't need to go to that damn night club. Boy was he going to be angry.

To any random person, I probably looked suspiciously sketchy, with my hood up, black pants, organization cloak wrapped around me, and my silk gloves just peeking out from my pockets where my hands were tucked away. If anyone saw me, they could easily mistake me for a drug dealer, or thief, based on my attire.

Everything held hidden secrets, while at the same time, more was revealed about everything, their opposite side showing what more they had to hide.

The quiet atmosphere was only broken by the occasional meow of the street cat, or bright chirp of singing crickets.

Ventus had been gone for a few days, although I wasn't really worried. He had done it many times before, and it was a usually thing. I could only hope and pray that he wasn't doing anything too stupid.

Sighing in contempt, I watched as a child held her mother's hand, the two of them walking into their residing home smiling. But something in the girl's hand caught my eye before they disappeared into their house. A small koi fish stuffed animal.

My heart clenched at the memory. Forcing my gaze away, I kept walking,

 _Flashback_

" _Mummy? Where did all the fishies go?" little 4 year old Roxas pointed to the pond while looking expectantly back up at his mother. The mother laughed sadly, "Don't you remember? I told you yesterday that we moved the fish over to a public pond while this one was being drained. This pond isn't good for them anymore."_

" _But I want them here! I want to visit them everyday with you!" Roxas cried, stomping his foot on the ground. "I even named them all! What has become of Venny and Roxy?!"_

 _Venny was Roxas' favorite fish. He was a beautiful shimmery white koi, that would seem rainbow in the sunlight. Roxas had decided to name the fish in honor of his twin brother, Ven. Little ventus had also named another golden yellow koi after Roxas. They were supposed to be gifts to one another as a sign of their love and 'twinship'._

 _Roxas' mother only looked away, trying to hide her teary eyes. Roxas noticed this, sad to see his mother so vulnerable, and jumped into his mother's lap, both of them crying into each other's shoulders. Soon, when all their tears had been spent, They fell into a peaceful sleep beside each other._

 _End Flashback_

No One's POV

Turning a corner at the end of the street, Roxas found he had walked into a park. He walked to the center of the field of the grass, sitting down on a bench near the fountain in the shape of a heart. Roxas looked up at the beautiful twilight sky, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath of the cool night air.

He could hear all different kinds of noises, all blinding into one, but one in particular caught his attention. Two young boy playing together.

"Bet you can't catch be big brother!"

"Oh really? We'll just see about that!"

Roxas listened in on them, feeling content and a slight sense of nostalgia

 _Flashback_

" _Can't cawch me Cl-...-d!" little Ventus barked, his little tail wagging back and forth. "Oh really?" The older wolf questioned as he tackled Ventus to the ground. "No fwair! Your wolf bigger!" Ventus whined. "That's because I'm older."_

" _Well while you two are playing, I'm still here_ _watching_ _." I complained. "Sorry Roxy. Here, shift and I'll give you a ride."_

" _Thank you Cl-...-d!" I happily shifted into my midnight black bat and landed on his head. "Onward!" I commanded. Ventus and him both laughed._

 _Flashback end_

I frowned when I couldn't' recall the third person in the memory.

Hearing a strange, yet familiar noise to his left, Roxas didn't even open his eyes, instead calling out into the night, "What do you want _Marluxia_?"

"Now, Roxas. Is that any way to treat a member of a higher ranking than you?"

"I could beat your ass any time, and today is my day off." Marluxia chuckled. "Indeed you could. But I really do need help with something. I need you to help me If you refuse, then I will tell Saïx that you helped Axel take his remaining sea-salt ice cream." Roxas sat up abruptly, sitting up straighter. Finally opening his eyes, Roxas looked at the long, pink spikey haired elder with a look a horror.

Roxas hadn't meant to help Axel steal the superior's secret stache, but Roxas was new at the time, and axel had told him a pretty convincing lie to convince him to be his partner in crime. Of course, Roxas didn't think of it as a crime at the time.

After Roxas had found out what Axel had done was extremely dangerous and stupid, it was too late. Roxas wouldn't talk to Axel for months, until Roxas was in the clear when Axel finally told Xemnas that he had stolen the stache, buying him a new one.

Xemnas was still salty about the subject (no pun intended), and if he ever found out that Roxas had helped Axel, he would most likely be detained for a few days. Roxas _hated_ inactivity.

Roxas growled lowly at the smiling pink hair. "Fine!" Roxas put his arms up in surrender. "What the fuck do you want me to do?!"

"Glad you asked. I want you to go into Vexen's room, and paint it pretty pink!"

"..."

"He will pay for doing one of his experiments in my beautiful garden! Now off you go Roxas!" Marluxia handed Roxas a big bucket of pink paint, and pushed Roxas into a dark corridor that probably went straight to Vexen's room.

"And this is our 54th guest room! Also, the closest room to me and Vani. Enjoy!" Ventus choked on his own saliva. "W-what? I-I'm staying here?!" Ven managed to stutter out.

"Well of course! After all, Vani does have a - mmmgghh!" Vanitas dashed to cover his brother's blabbermouth. "What?" Ventus asked, confused. " It's nothing!" Vanitas assured Ven. "Ok then...well I really couldn't accept this offer. It's too kind of you. I should be off now…"

"Oh, pleaseeeeee stay!" Sora whined, using his undeniable puppy dog face. "What about your parents Sora?" Sora only continued to stare pleadingly at Ventus. "Oh fine! Never do that again Sora. You are so evil!"

Sora jumped around in triumph. Vanitas only shook his head at his brother's actions, and dreamily turned to Ventus. "Oh, hey Ven? Where is Roxas? Can he stay here too? Tell him that he is more than welcome to stay with us!" Ventus hesitated with his answer not sure what he wanted to say. He didn't know wether or not Sora knew of Roxas' secret. "Roxas...has work he needs to do. He is busy so I don't think that he can join us anytime soon."

Sora's whole demeanor seemed to sink a little, a small frown making its way onto his usually bright face. It seemed so unnatural and wrong, but in less then a second, he was all happy and bright again. How does he do it? "At least your staying here!"

Ventus gave an encouraging smile.

"Can't believe I'm doing something so childish." Roxas muttered, opening the door to Vexen's room. It was mostly dark blue, with scattered papers, test tubes, and wires. Roxas lazily coated the walls, doors and ceiling in pink paint, careful to miss the test tubes. Vexen would never forgive him for messing that up.

No longer caring, roxas dumped the rest of the paint onto the floor, letting the drops splatter all over anything within 5 feet of the source.

"MY ROOM!" a nasal voice shrieked from behind Roxas. "Don't you dare try to pin this on me, because I think that you are smart enough to figure out who made me do this, unless your not as smart as you make it seem. Cya." Throwing the empty can of paint and paintbrush into the room, Roxas walked out of IV's room. Not a drop of paint on his black organization coat.

Marluxia was waiting for Roxas in the common room.

"Is it done?"

Roxas shrugged, bored. "Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Marluxia snorted. Shaking his pink head, Marluxia disappeared in a flurry of pink petals. "Coward." Roxas snickered, rolling his eyes.

Opening a Dark corridor, Roxas soon found himself inside his own room again. Falling onto the bed, Roxas tried to sleep peacefully.

"Hey Roxas!" Roxas jumped, looking up at the newcomer. "Oh, hey Xion. Your back early. It's only been two days. Enjoy your trip?"

"Yes! Very much so! Thank you so much master!"

"Roxas. Just Roxas is fine."

"Okay Roxas." she smiled.

Roxas looked away, hiding the small smile that twitched at his lips.

Roxas suddenly had an idea. It was his day off, so he would use to his advantage. "Hey Xion? Could you do something for me?"

"Of course!"

"Great. Think you could find my brother Ven? I need you to tell him to meet me in 'the clearing'. He knows what I mean. Do you want to know what he looks like, because I think you will easily te-"

"I know what he looks like." Xion interrupted Roxas' rant.

"Really? Did you meet him?" Xion shook her head.

"Ican hear and see everything you are thinking while you have that band on. Call it telepathy if you must. Don't worry. I forget everything when you take that band off."

"Oh. Ok, and Xion?"

"Yes?"

"Think you could do some research on the Strife family?"

"It would be my pleasure." Xion gave me a thankful smile, and was gone in a blinding flash.


	10. Chapter 9: Secret Lovers

_**Since I haven't updated in awhile, I am posting two chapters! :) Happy reading! -Nova**_

 **Chapter 9**

Ventus' POV

I dashed away with Sora through the garden in wolf form, as Vanitas bolted after me, a murderous look in his eyes. My golden fur glinted in the twilight sun. Sora's cinnamon brown cat behind me, desperately trying to keep up. "Ventus! Sora! Get you scrawny assses over here!" Vanitas hissed, midnight black lynx picking up speed.

Screw physical fitness!

It wasn't fair that Roxas had to be the athletic one. I urged my burning legs to go faster as Vanitas gained on us. "Sora hurry up! Your going to get caught!" Sora moved his legs faster, straining the last of his energy, but Vanitas was only 3 feet behind him now. Sora desperately tried to catch up to me, but it was too late. Vanitas pounced on top his brother…and started tickling him.

"Nooooo! V-van-i-itas! S-s-top-p!" Sora giggled out, gasping for breathe. Both of them had returned back to their human forms. "This is what you guys get for scaring me!" He smirked, continuing to torture Sora. Ventus had stopped running, shifting back as well, and smiled at the two brothers. He remembered when he and Roxas were like that when they had more time to spend together. Ventus became sad from the memories, tears building up in his eyes.

"Ventus?" Ventus turned. The voice was not that of Sora or Vanitas'. It was definitely female. Ven finally spotted a girl with shoulder length black hair and unusual blue and purple eyes. "Umm, who are you?"

"The names Xion. I have a message from a special someone." Ventus knew exactly who she was talking about.

Roxas.

"What did he say?!" Ven chirped, happy and excited that his brother had sent him a message, even though it wasn't in person. It was probably for good reason. Xion opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by none other than Sora.

"Hey Ven! Who is this? Another friend!?" Sora bounced up and down happily. Xion giggled. Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Sora, are you this friendly to every stranger you meet?" it was a rhetorical question, but Sora answered anyways. "Yup! Pretty much." Vanitas face palmed.

Xion coughed, trying to hide her laughter. "My master has not told me to talk to anyone other than the intended, but you two seems nice. Ventus, my message to you is to meet in the 'clearing' same time as always. I assume you know what it means. I really must be going now, I have many things to do and see. Farewell your highnesses!" And then Xion left in a strange 'pop'.

I hope that Sora and Vanitas didn't hear Xion's slip up, but that was the last thing on my mind I could feel my excitement build up. I did know what Xion meant, and which clearing Roxas wanted me to go to. It was the same one that he had first found me after our home was destroyed. When he had time, he would tell me one way or another to meet there to talk, or just have fun.

"What was that about? Do you know what Xion was talking about?" Sora asked, tilting his head and looking at me curiously. I nodded a little too eagerly. "It's nothing you need to know or worry about." I smiled brightly at the two.

Sora shrugged it off, and pulled me back into the castle to show me more fun rooms before bed. It was already 7:30 Vanitas narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't say anything, following me and Sora into the castle.

Sora's POV

I was walking back to my room after saying goodnight to Ven, when Vani pulled me aside into the nearest room. "What are you doing?" I yawned. It was 9:00 and I was tired from the action packed day. "Come on! You can't be that oblivious. I'm talking about the encounter with Xion today."

"So?" I didn't see what the problem was. Whatever Ven is doing was his business alone. Ventus actually looked happy with the news that Xion delivered to him. "Are you jealous?" I wiggled an eyebrow at him. Vanitas flushed red. "What?! No! I just want to make sure that Ven is safe, and that nothing bad is happening. That's all."

"Mmmhmmm…" I was unconvinced.

Vanitas sighed, opening the door quietly to let the two of us out, but then quickly started closing it, only opening it a crack. "What is it?" I whispered at my brother, who was looking through the crack of the door. "Shhh!" I stayed silent, watching my brother.

A few minutes went by, until Vanitas took my arm, and led me out of the room, down the stairs. "Where are we going?" I hissed. Vanitas didn't answer, and instead, led me out into the garden. That's when I saw it. Ventus.

He was running across the garden, keeping out of sight of any night guards around the area. "Why are we following Ven?! Whatever he is doing is probably only for him, now can we go back to sleep please?" I whined. "Stop being so lazy Sora!" Vanitas grumbled, pulling me behind a bush. Ventus was almost outside the castle grounds now, heading in the direction of the woods. The two of us made a dash for it, not wanting to lose Ven in the protection of the woods, crossing over the castle grounds.

No one's POV

After a bit of walking and following, Ventus finally stopped in a small clearing, the pale light of the moon being the only light source.

Sora and Vanitas watched in a bush, far away to not be noticed by Ven, but close enough to hear and see what he was doing. "What's going on?! I can't see Vani! Move your big head!" Sora pouted

"Shhh! Shut up Sora! Do you want to get caught?! Just sit and watch!" Sora adjusted himself, finally able to see through Vanitas' big spikes. The two of them turned silent.

Not much time went by as Ventus waited in the small forest clearing. A dark swirling oval of vortex appeared in the middle of the small clearing. Sora expected Ven to run, to realizing it was a trap. That's what he would have done, but no. Instead, Ventus calmy watched the portal, seeming expectant. Out of the portal stepped out a man in a black coat, like the one he saw Xion wearing.

Ventus smiled warmly. "Took you long enough. I thought you'd be late." The man in the cloak snorted, his voice coming out velvety. "Me? Late? Usually I'm the one that is early, and your the one dragging your feet." So they had met before.

Ventus chuckled. "True. I have a lot of time these days though."

"I can tell. How are your palace buddies?"

Ventus rolled his eyes, pushing the other person playfully. They both started walking away deeper into the woods. Sora and Vanitas struggled to keep them within their sight while staying hidden, practically scrambling over one another to see what was happening. Vanitas fueled on jealousy, while Sora was driven by curiosity.

"Why don't you take your hood off? I never see your face that much anymore!" Ven pouted, his lip puckered. "You know I can't do that out in the open! Besides, you can just look in a mirror."

"Haha." Ventus said sarcastically. "Come on! We're not that similar! Loosen up tough guy! Stop being so paranoid."

Ven made huge puppy dog eyes, and the man in the hood sighed in defeat. "Fine! But only because I don't want you to pester me all night."

Both Sora and Vanitas looked expectantly at the cloaked person. His hands went up to hood, ready to pull it away, but they froze. "Ven, I just can-" He never go to finish, as Ventus' hands flew up to the hood, pulling it down in one fluid movement.

Sora and Vanitas stifled a gaspe. Standing there was no man. It fact, it was a teen around the same age as them. He was a near perfect replica of Ven. Height and appearance wise. Although, if you looked hard enough, Ventus looked a little less muscular than the other.

Sora instantly recognized him. "Roxas…" Sora murmured so quietly not even Vanitas heard him.

Does that mean he knows about the supernatural?

"There is that magnificent brother of mine!"

Roxas growled. "Your so retarded sometimes!"

"But you love me anyways!" Roxas didn't argue as they kept on walking. They had reached a grassy cliff now, overlooking the entire kingdom. It was breathtaking. He could see the small bright lights in the light of the moon of people still awake in their homes. Even the massive park that was located in the middle of the neighborhood close to the school.

Roxas and Ventus sat next to each other on the edge, looking up at the million of twinkling stars. Everything was so perfectly peaceful. The soft blow of the wind, hum of the crickets, and soft glow of the pale moon, now in full view.

The two twins sat like that for awhile. Ventus leaning his head on Roxas' shoulder, looking up at the stars together, thinking about two certain princes. That was, until a subtle beeping came from Roxas' wrist, followed by a blinking red light. "Ah shit! Sorry Ventus, I have to head back to HQ. Its urgent."

"Awww! But I miss spending time together! Who knows when you will get a day off again?" Ventus pouted and whined. "I do too, but I really have to go. I'll see you later Ven." And then Roxas was gone in a shroud of black smoke.

Vanitas jerked his head in the direction of the palace, signaling to leave before they were caught. The two of them were just about to tip toe away, when a voice spoke behind them, "And where do you think you two are going?" Vanitas and Sora froze. Turning around, Ventus was looking down at them, his face completely emotionless. It was so unlike him, Sora became very wary. Sweat starting to form at the base of his neck.

"U-u-umm...w-we were j-just…" Suddenly, Ventus burst out laughing uncontrollably. "Y-you s-should hav-ve seen your f-fac-es!" He got out between laughs. When he finally gathered himself again, he looked at our tense faces, and quickly reassured us, "Oh! I'm not going to take your memories like my paranoid brother." Sora and Vanitas visibly relaxed, but Ven continued, "But you cannot tell anyone what happened." His tone turned serious. We both quickly agreed.

"So did you know we were here the whole time?" Ventus nodded. "Pretty much, yeah"

Is that why he took Roxas' hood off?

Sora's head was swimming with questions, but he decided to settle with a basic one. "Why did you let us stay?" Ventus smiled. "I just wanted Roxy to open up a little more to people, even if it was against his will."

"Do you think you could tell me more about him?"

Ventus shook his head. "That information is not mine to give. Ask him yourself. Come on. We should head back to the castle."

Roxas' POV

Why did there have to be an emergency meeting today? Of all days!

I strided into the meeting room using a dark corridor, silently making my way to my respective position at the table. Most members were conversing (or fighting) among themselves, so they hadn't noticed my entrance. I took out a random dagger that I had hidden in my cloak, and twirled it on the pristine white table. Axel was the first to notice me.

"Hey Roxas! On time as always I see. Do you have to be so silent though?" I rolled my eyes at him, before throwing the dagger straight at his face.

It clipped a part of his hair, embedding itself in the wall behind him. Axel didn't even flinch, but I still liked to do it.

Axel took the dagger from the wall and inspected it, before proceeding to throw it back at me. I caught it with ease, and put it back safely into my cloak. I rested my feet on top of the table, and counted everyone in the room. Demyx was strumming a tune on his sitar next to Zexion, who had his nose in a book. Luxor was playing poker with Xaladin. Marluxia was having a heated conversation with Vexen (I could guess why). Xigbar just walked around, randomly annoying some members here and there. Lexaeus and Saïx stood in the corner, not saying much of anything. Larxene was using Axel as target practice much like I did. Twelve, including himself. "What's taking so long? We're all here. I was taken from my day off. This better be important." My voice was hollow, but had clear annoyance with it.

"Calm down tiger. Xemnas said something about having someone important with him. Wanted to talk to us." Xigbar told me. "Whatever." After waiting a few minutes, there was a subtle creak of metal and wood, as all the members rushed to take their seats and Xemnas walked into the room. Behind him was some old man with Xemnas' same amber eyes, and a dark smirk upon his lips. He had little to no hair, only on his chin.

"My fellow members. I have called you today for a special reason. We have a very special guest joining us today. He was my master and teacher, Xehanort. He has some valuable information for our plans with Kingdom Hearts."

Xehanort spoke next, his voice gravley. "Now for those who do not truly understand what it is we plan to do, or what kingdom hearts is, I will explain. Kingdom Hearts is that gathering place of all hearts, once the body has been corrupted, or has vanished. Even if a heart is captured by a heartless, it always returns to Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts holds great power, so we will need immense amount of preparation. Your missions will be much more focused now, and you are not leave until that mission is complete. We cannot afford any failures anymore."

"Dismissed." Xemnas waved a gloved hand that allowed us to leave, but I had a question I wanted to ask. "Xemnas, Sir? Am I to continue to watch over the prince, Sora?" Xemnas turned, and smiled when he saw me. "Ah, number XIII. Yes, I would like you to continue to watch over our little prince, but do not worry. You won't need to for too much longer."

"Understood." I bowed, before quickly leaving the room. I could feel Xehanort's eyes on me the whole way.

Roxas had to walk up early the next morning to work on some paperwork Xemnas had given him. Why did the organization even have paperwork? It wasn't like what they were doing was even remotely close to legal.

"Roxas?" Ventus peeked his head from behind Roxas' door, before swinging it open and stepping inside.

Ever since Roxas' 'tantrum' (as Axel like to call it), Ventus had been walking around the house here and there whenever he wanted, now that Axel, Demyx, and Larxene had met him. Although, he was never allowed in, or even knew about Tifa's prison. Speaking of Tifa, Roxas wondered if Larxene had gotten into her laptop, or if she wasn't working on it at all. He vaguely remembered that they were able to get some kind of info out of her a few days ago.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, not really paying attention to anything he was saying, mostly trying to finish up the mounds of paper that were scattered here and there. That was probably why Ventus was asking him something at that time. The bastard.

"Do you want to come with to meet up with Vanitas and Sora later today?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ventus smiled. "Great!"

"Mmhmm…Wait what?" Roxas turned around, but Ventus was already gone. Shrugging it off, Roxas returned to the paperwork. It probably wasn't anything important…

—

Ventus happily shifted, and ran back to the castle, tongue lolling out to the side in a wolfish grin. Sneaking around the palace guards, Ventus made his way to Sora's room, where the brunette and raven haired boy lay, patiently waiting for their friend's arrival. Well, as patient as the two could be…

"Vanitas! Play with meee!" Sora complained to his older brother. Vanitas clutched his head and ears, trying to block out the obnoxious younger brunette. "Ugg! Just shut up Sora! Can you just wait until Ventus gets back?! Jeez!"

Ventus, having heard all the fighting from the first floor, shifted back before entering the room. "I'm gone for less than a few minutes and this happens." Ventus laughed, sitting on the bed beside Vanitas.

"What did he say?!" Sora prompted hopefully.

"He said he would come, and I'm going to hold him to his word." Vanitas narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "How did you manage that? No offense, but Roxas doesn't seem like the type to agree to theses things." Ventus smirked evilly at the two. "I have my ways." Was all he said.

Roxas's POV

I had decided to take a well deserved nap after finishing all the paperwork. Slipping into the soft comforts of the bed. I was just sleeping soundly, when there was a cold stinging sensation, followed by the hitting of small pebble like ice on my face.

Sitting up straight in bed, I shivered from the sudden exposure to the decrease in temperature. "I swear Axel! If that was you your going to-!" I spotted Ven next to my bed, smiling brightly. "Good afternoon sleepy head! Get dressed! We have places to be and things to do!" I couldn't exactly go back to sleep. My precious bed was now drenched in freezing cold water and ice, so I had no choice but to get up, and go take a warm shower along with a new set of dry clothes.

Once I was done, Ventus wasted no time dragging me out the door. Literally. "Where are we going?" I asked, trying to yank my arm free from Ven. Ventus may be weaker than me, but he had one hell of a grip.

Ven didn't respond, but instead continued dragging me into the unknown. I gave up trying to escape, and instead walked with Ventus so the trip would be less pain filled. Besides, I couldn't get out unless I were to hurt Ven. That was just something I couldn't bring myself to do.

It wasn't until I saw the we were heading in the directions in the palace, that I had started to struggle against Ven again.

No, no, no, no, NO! I am not going in there!

I finally broke free from Ventus' iron grip, only to be captured in a spheric force field. "Fucking, God, Damnit Ventus Strife!" I cursed. Why did we have to be the same magic leve!? Ventus kept walking ahead but I could tell that he was smiling, amused by my situation. I just sat in my protective ball, and pulled my hood up. Good thing I was wearing my cloak. It was one of the only dry clothes that I had, and we were required to wear them unless it was necessary we didn't.

I started to zone out of my surroundings, and started throwing knives at my brother's head. After I used up all my sharp objects, I would gather it all up, put them exactly how they were, and start all over again. It wasn't until I heard a certain someone shout, "VENTUS!" that I finally missed his head. "Fuck." I disappointedly gathered all of the various objects scattered throughout the ball. Most of them slid back to me, but some embedded themselves (somehow) in the force field.

Making sure all of the weapons were safely stored in my cloak and clothes, I looked up to see an overly cheery brunette, and emo raven. They walked up to Ven, and exchanged a few words, but of course, I wasn't paying attention, going back to throwing knives at Ven's head. It was his fault I'm in this mess.

"Is it safe?" I heard Vanitas question Ven. Ventas laughed while I snorted, "Roxy isn't too scary once you get to know him."

If, they get to know me. I thought to myself.

Suddenly the field around me disappeared, causing me to land on my butt. I groaned, getting up so I was standing. Luckily, my hood didn't slide off during the fall.

I glared at Ventus, and made a gesture with my hands. "What the fuck was that for?! And why am I here of all places?!"

Ventus shrugged, making a few quick hand gestures. "Sora wanted to see you, and you need to get out more." It was our own way of communicating. It was originally so that our parents couldn't tell what we were saying. It was especially important when we would steal the cookies from the cookie jar…

I growled lowly at his foolishness. Vanitas coughed, stopping me from pouncing on my ignorant twin. "What!" I sneered at the raven. "He talks!" Ventus smirked. "Come on Rox. Just join us for a day. If you do, then I'll buy you sea-salt ice cream for a month." Damnit! Why did he have to pull that card? I tried to resist, but in the end, I love my sea-salt ice cream. "Deal." Sora And Ven jumped around childishly in triumph. What have I gotten myself into?

No One's POV

"What's sea-salt ice cream?" Sora asked curiously as they walked through the small town of Destiny islands. "WHAT!?" Roxas didn't mean for it to come with so much emotion, and with such volume. Heck, he didn't even mean for it to come out at all. It was just something about Sora that made him so...human. Just a few days with the brunette was making his old self try to he thought about it, all his outbursts were ever since he was given the assignment to protect him. Gosh dammit, this was confusing.

"You've never had sea-salt ice cream before?" Roxas said, much more calm and collected. Sora shook his head in conformation. Taking Sora's hand in his, they ran together to get to the nearest ice cream shop. Sora was sure his face was completely red. Roxas' hand was so cold, but it gave off a weird sort of warmth.

"Leave them. I want to be alone with you anyways." Vanitas purred into Ven's ear before he could run after the two. Soon the two were interlocked in a passionate kiss. Tongues intertwining, battling for dominance (which Vanitas won). "I think I want to be alone with you too." Ventus puffed, breaking the air draining kiss.

Meanwhile, with Roxas and Sora, Roxas had successfully located the iced cream shop, and had paid for two sea-salt ice creams. Handing the man the money, he had to listen to Sora's whining the whole time. "You know I should be the one paying!" He tried to reason with Roxas, but the boy had blocked off all of Sora's attempts to change his mind.

Handing him the popsicle-like treat, Roxas happily sucked on the salty, sweet, treat. Walking out into the beach, Sora took a tiny lick of the blue popsicle.

"It's salty, but sweet." Sora smiled. Underneath the hood, Roxas smirked. "Duh! That's why it's called sea-salt ice cream genius!" Sora flushed in embarrassment. "Well you don't know till you try!" He countered.

The two sat on the soft grains of sand, watching the small, calm waves lap at the shoreline. The salty sea air softly blew through their hair. Sora decided to break the silence."So, when are you taking your hood off?"

"Never."

"Aww! Come on! I want to see Ven's, brother's, face! You can't keep it a secret for long. Especially the next time we meet." Sora had that determined look he always had on when ever his mind was set on something.

"What makes you think I'm coming back?" Sora shrugged. "Just a feeling."

"If you say so."

They sat in silence some more. Both of them had finished their ice cream by now, and watched as the sun set on the horizon.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll race ya to that rock over there."

"No thanks"

"What! Scared your going to lose?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe…"

"Your on!" Roxas then sped off from where he was sitting, kicking up sand everywhere. Spitting out some sediments of sand that made their way into Sora's mouth, he was right behind Roxas.

Cheating a little, Sora used his enhanced speed, catching of to the other. When the other boy saw him, he sped up, running just ahead of him. The rock was just up ahead. Only a few feet. Sora, in a desperate attempt to win, pounced on top of Roxas.

The unexpected added weight caused them both to crash down into the sand.

This was all too familiar…

Sora looked down at Roxas, to find that his hood had fallen off. Blonde hair tumbled out in organized spikes. Beautiful azure blue eyes looked up at his own ocean blue in surprise. Fair skin complimented his complexion. He was even more handsome up close.

On instinct, Sora smashed his tan lips onto Roxas'. Sora was panicking inside. What the heck was he doing?! You don't just go around kissing people like that! His mind was a jumbled mess, until he felt Roxas kissing back. He tasted so good! Just like sea-salt ice cream…

The kiss only lasted about 2 seconds, but to the two of them, it felt like an eternity. Finally realizing what he was doing, Roxas broke the kiss, and pushed the brunette off of him. Still dazed, Roxas managed to stumble into a dark corridor that would take him to his room, leaving behind a flustered Sora.

—

Roxas stumbled into his room, still not quite believing what had just taken place. Putting his fingers to his lips, he found they still tingled from Sora's kiss. It was an innocent peck on the lips, but Roxas could still taste the sweet, chocolaty taste that Sora held within.

What was most confusing, was why he kissed back, and why did he enjoyed it?! Roxas didn't know what to do with these feelings. He never had to deal with some as strong as they were now. He knew he was smiling a lot more too now. It was all so messed up. No one had ever broken down so many of his walls so quickly.

Sora, what are you doing to me?!

His logical side was telling him to just forget about it and never have to talk to him again if it could be avoided, but his vampire side longed to mark him, to mark Sora as his. That way, no one else would be able to touch him. Replaying the scene over and over again in his head, there was no denying he had some kind of feelings for Sora. Was it love? Could he really learn to love someone with such a murderous bloodline?

Xion's words echoed through his head. "Give him a chance…"

Could he though? What would my family and friends think of him if he did start dating the enemy? Probably wouldn't matter. Even if they had said it was ok, Sora would probably leave Roxas the moment he found out that he was part of Organization XIII, or was really half vampire, and half...something else.

Could it hurt to try though? Sora wasn't really directly involved in the war anyways… You know what they say. You won't know until you try.

"Guess I'm giving you a chance Sora. What are you going to do with it?..."

The next morning, Sora dragged his feet down to breakfast. Kairi and Riku still hadn't showed up yet. Sora wondered when they would come back, or even if they were coming back at all. He also vaguely remembered Vanitas going on a date with Ven. Sora was happy Vanitas found his special someone. They were so perfect together… Somehow, his thoughts once again found its way back to thinking of Roxas. He wished Roxas and him had what Vanitas had with Ventus.

Oh god. Roxas. How stupid could he be?! What if Roxas wasn't even gay?! Of course someone as good looking as Roxas wouldn't be gay, or even return Sora's feelings. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Sora was lost in thought, drowning his poor pancake in much too much syrup, when there was a knock on the large double doors of the dining room, Sora automatically called out, "Come in." His voice was robotic, none of his actions really thought upon. He was too busy mourning his encounter with Roxas.

He was so busy mourning in his own nightmares, that he wasn't aware of the blonde boy with a cream colored jacket and black baggy pants that had walked into the room, standing behind him. Taking a pale hand, the person spun Sora around in his chair. "What th-!" Sora was cut off by a pair of lips smashing down on his own. Sora leaned into the kiss, still refusing to think logically. Their lips were soft but demanding, tasting strangely of sea-salt ice cream...Wait.

Pulling away from the kiss, sure enough, there was the blonde, just his bangs falling in front of his face. He was in his school attire instead of the odd black cloak he had worn the day before.

Roxas had been acting purely on emotion and instinct. It all just felt, right.

"Roxas?! Look, I'm so sorry for yesterday! I didn't mean to, it's just that I was caught up in the moment, and I was thinking straight. I can't believe that I just kissed you like that. I thought I was never going to see you again. I never think before I act, and now it is affecting others. Now I realize that I probably should have at least asked for permission from you first, and, oh god. I'm rambling aren't I?" Under the hood, Roxas chuckled. Sora melted. His chuckle sounded so...amused. Like a real, amused. Not stiff and lifeless like he was before. He sounded so good. Sora felt giddy.

"I-umm-I wanted to know if you'd like to be my boyfriend. I will do my best to love you and...I'm not too good at this kind of stuff." he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Roxas walked behind me, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Was this real? No, it couldn't be. It all seemed too perfect. I was probably still sleep. Roxas should be mad at me!

"Am I dreaming?" I didn't realize that I had said it out loud until Roxas' lips were on mine again. I let out a small moan. "Is that good enough proof for you?" I nodded my head, smiling like an idiot.


	11. Chapter 10: Two Lost Brothers

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Ok, so please be patient with me! The next chapter will take a little bit longer to write. The plot is going through a few changes, and my stupid computer has decided to not work anymore -_- Anyways, I will try to steal m y sister's computer to use :P Hope you enjoy this chapter! - Nova**_

"Come on Roxy! Hurry!" Sora pouted cutely, stomping his foot on the ground like a little kid. "Coming Sor!" Roxas smiled.

True to his word, Roxas had really tried to make an effort in showing more emotions and caring for Sora 24/7. Day by day, Roxas had been showing more and more emotion, surprising his twin, and delighting his lover. His old self starting showing. Even though him and Sora had only been going out for a couple of days, Roxas felt like he knew Sora his whole life, the brunette feeling the same way.

He still wasn't completely adjusted to to random actions that he did out of anger, happiness, or love. Roxas felt it was all too complicated, but Ventus told him not to think about it too much. It was apparently a normal thing for people to be driven by their emotions. Roxas wondered how people dealt with with such a frustrating concept everyday, often them being out of their control.

Despite all of his reluctance, Roxas decided to take Ven's advice. Sora helped, especially since he was the one that so wanted Roxas to feel normally.

The little brunette was like his anchor, allowing him to ground himself instead of floating through the unknown.

Roxas slowly forgot about Sora being relate to his grandparents, and only thought of him as some long lost friend that he never met.

Pocketing the item the blonde was looking for, he ran out of the guest room that he shared with Ven, and stood in front of the usually cheery brunette. "What took you so long?!" Sora huffed. I smirked. "Because, my little sky, I had to find something special for you."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Why not!" Sora whined.

"Have you ever heard of a surprise kitten? I'll give it to you later."

"Har har fine, but stop calling me pet names!"

"Why not _kitten_? Come on. We shouldn't keep Vani and Ven waiting now should we?" Not bothering for an answer, Roxas scooped up a blushing Sora bridal style, and carried him down the stairs, outside the castle.

Outside, Vanitas and Ventus were making out underneath a blossoming cherry tree.

Putting down the still blushing Sora, Roxas coughed, interrupting the two. "Hey! When your done, possibly join us to head off to the town?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." Vanitas grumbled. Ventus on the other hand, smiled excitedly, skipping his way over to the three of us.

Holding their lover's hand, the four of them made their way to the town. Roxas was the first to break the silence. Damn emotions. "Where are we going anyways?" Vanitas looked pointedly at Sora.

"Sora didn't tell you?"

"I thought he already knew!" Sora defended.

"Doesn't matter anymore. Just tell me where we are going."

"We are going ice skating!"

"What!" Roxas' face paled, but his facial expression didn't change, trying not to show any fear. Neither Vanitas nor Sora noticed, but Ventus already knew that Roxas hated the ice. Ever his last christmas, when he got stuck under a frozen river, and Cloud had to dive in to get him out, Roxas wouldn't go anywhere near the ice. He may not remember exactly what had taken place, but the lingering fear that he had for large floors of ice remained.

"But it's so hot out!"

"We're going to an indoor ice skating rink."

Roxas tried not to leave right then and there. They finally made it to the town and Roxas could feel the nostalgia overwhelm him. They walked up to a strange short building, that looked like it shouldn't have been able to hold much in it. Much less a ice skating rink. Sora pushed open the doors to the building, revealing a large spiral staircase leading farther down into the ground. As the descended, Roxas could feel the chilly air wafting from farther down.

Once they finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, his dread pushed him down deeper. Like Sora had said, there was a large oval skating rink with white cloudy ice. It was pretty crowded, with people of many different ages gracefully speeding along the ice all of them surprisingly not pointing and gawking and the two princes. Of course, Roxas knew which person he would be though. That one person that looks pathetic, clinging onto the railing the entire way around. What?! Just because he was a trained assassin didn't mean he had to be a professional ice skater.

Roxas watched the little kids slowly make their way along the ice while Sora payed for the skates (he insisted). "Here ya go" Sora handed Roxas' skates to him, and the blonde took them with a small smile. Roxas followed Sora onto the ice, squeezing his hand just a little too hard. Vanitas and Ventus were already on the opposite side of the rink, doing some circles around each other.

Walking onto the slippery ice, Roxas wobbled a bit, still clinging onto Sora's hand. As Sora pulled Roxas along the ice, Roxas was basically tripping every step he took, regaining his balance just before he could fall. The floor seemed to be getting farther away the more he stared at it. It was sad really. Sora was the only thing keeping him from falling face first into the frozen floor. It didn't last long though. This time, Sora tugged a bit too hard, and Roxas lost his balance. Releasing Sora's hand in a futile attempt to regain balance, Roxas was lucky enough to land on his butt instead of his face.

"Aww! Roxy can't balance on the ice?" Sora teased, holding out a hand to help Roxas up. "Shut up Sor." He groaned out, taking his hand to be lifted back onto my skates, but then Roxas slipped again, causing Sora to tumble down with the blonde. "Sorry Roxas!" Sora cried, trying to squirm his way off, the skates a heavy weight to drag along.

Somehow, the two of them made it to the edge of the rink, desperately grabbing onto the railing. "Okay, this time, let's take it slow." I nodded gratefully, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Sora smiled, but then it turned into a frown. It wasn't fair that he was here having fun, while Tifa was still somewhere in the world suffering, maybe even dead. Roxas immediately noticed this and cupped Sora's face with his hands. "What's wrong my Sky?"

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. You can tell me. I'm listening." Roxas lightly pecked Sora's lips.

Sighing in defeat, Sora moved him and Roxas over to the side of the rink. "Well, I was just thinking about my aunt Tifa. She was kidnapped a while ago. I just didn't think it was fair that we were are here while she is probably suffering, or worse. She was one of my best friends you could say."

Roxas felt a pang of guilt before quickly banishing it. That was one emotion that he didn't need, and didn't want. He shouldn't feel guilty. It was a weakness and he did worse things to many different people.

"My dear Sky, you are always so innocent and kind. Don't worry so much about other people. You did all you could. She'll turn up. I can tell she is a strong woman. Cheer up." That seemed to do the trick. Sora's bright smile returned. "Your right."

The two continued to skate together. Sora ended up just teaching Roxas how 'not to fall' and never really got any real skating done. In the end, they decided to regroup with Ven and Vanitas to walk around town.

"Sorry you didn't get to skate that much Sora." Roxas apologized. Sora only gave a reassuring smile. The same bright smile that could lighten up anyone's day. "It was no problem Rox. Besides, I enjoyed helping you."

Roxas felt his heart warm, radiating a kind of light that made him feel more...complete and tied to Sora. Falling a bit behind Ventus and Vanitas, Roxas looked his lover in the eyes."Hey Sor?"

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes." Sora looked at Roxas skeptically, before closing his eyes. After making sure he wasn't peeking, Roxas pulled out his gift to Sora. It was a charm that looked a little like his own pendant, with a spiky, triangular chain connected to it. Putting the charm into Sora's hand, Sora snapped his eyes open. Upon looking at the charm in his hand, it transformed into a black and white keyblade, with many spikes here and there. The blade itself was incredibly sharp.

 _Two Becomes One._ Yes, that's what it's name was.

"A keyblade…" Sora studied the keyblade with amazement. "Consider it a gift from me." Roxas smiled. "Where did you get it?"

"I don't know. It just appeared in my pocket the day we were on the beach. I didn't know what it was, and I decided to give it to you as a gift since I got it the day you confessed, like a momento." Roxas lied. He knew full well that it was a keyblade, but he couldn't risk telling him he was a keyblade wielder, or that he knew of the keyblade at all. He was trying to be a clueless human after all.

Sora blushed. He wondered what he did to deserve such a nice guy like Roxas. "Thank you so much Roxy! I have a present for you too!"

"Oh? And what would that be?" Sora smirked, before grabbing the blonde's collar and pulling him into a kiss. Roxas grunted, savoring all of Sora's milky chocolate taste. Roxas nipped and licked Sora's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Sora disappointingly declined.

Growling, Roxas gently squeezed Sora's ass. Sora gasped in surprise, giving Roxas the chance he wanted, shoving his tongue into his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. However many times Roxas tasted Sora, he would always be amazed by the brunette's creamy, chocolate taste.

When the two finally broke apart to breathe, Roxas checked the time. "Oh shoot! Sorry Kitten. I have to go. Tell Vani and Ven bye for me."

It was the organization. Roxas tried to compose himself to keep his emotions in check. When he was with, or on a mission for the organization, he would remain as unexpressive as ever. Nobody noticed the extra bounce in his steps, or hurried actions to leave right after missions...except Axel. Not that Roxas had noticed yet.

Being best friend had responsibilities, which included knowing when your friend was acting weird. Axel would shoot Roxas subtle questioning looks, but the blonde would always be staring blankly into the distance, daydreaming about what him and Sora had planned when he got back. Axel hadn't confonted the blonde yet, knowing Roxas would tell him when he was ready. Roxas remained oblivious. He thought he was careful enough.

Then Roxas was gone, running into the woods, not making any sound and disappearing from view. If Sora had not just been with him, it would have seemed like Sora was there by himself. "How does he do that!?" Sora huffed.

Roxas' POV

Shoot! I totally forgot that Xemnas wanted me to go to HQ to get my next mission in a few hours. When I was sure that I was out of sight, I quickly slipped on my cloak and walked into a dark corridor.

Stepping into the common room, Roxas found a few other members were present, including Axel, Larxene, Xigbar, Demyx, Marluxia, and Luxord.

"What took you so long Rox? Usually your early. Not just on time." Axel asked, half teasing, half suspicious. I shrugged. Man, was I _that_ off? "Come one Axel. _I'm_ off? What happen to you? Mr. I am Always Late." I rolled my eyes. Axel playfully glared. "I'm a changed man Rox."

I was unconvinced. "Sureeee…"

"Just stop your little squabbles, and let's get to the reason why we're here." Marluxia flipped his long pink hair. Everyone turned to Xigbar. "Well, long story short, Xemnas decided that he wants our presence to be known. Everything is almost ready, blahblahblah…So, we need a way to get word out. Scare em a little."

"Something illegal, like vandalizing, hard to miss." Luxord continued, smirking.

"Like to put them on edge?" Demyx looked at the elder member.

"Precisely."

"I like this already." Larxene cackled.

"But what?" Axel looked around the room for an answer.

"We could use spray paint." I gave the, a 'duh' look. "Great idea Rox! I'll go get the black spray bottles.!" Demyx volunteered.

Once everyone had a bottle of black spray paint, we all put our hoods up, and Xigbar teleported us to the middle of the town.

"Okay, so here is the plan. We each spray paint as many high and attention grabbing buildings as you can, meet back here in 5 minutes." All of us nodded in confirmation, and jumped off into different directions.

Quickly spraying Organization XIII onto some libraries, stores, and tall buildings, I checked the time. I still had two minutes left. That was more than enough time to go check up in Sora.

Quickly making it to the castle, Roxas found Sora in the garden as usual. Hiding from sight, Roxas found that Sora was conversing with another person. Sora was talking about Ventus, causing Roxas to smile in satisfaction as Sora briefly, but dreamily talked about him, and thankfully didn't didn't say that they were dating.

If word got out, then Xemnas would surely know. Roxas wasn't ready to give up the organization and only life he knew for Sora. Not yet…

Roxas noticed that the other person scowling whenever his name was dropped. That was all Roxas needed. Jealousy coursed through him. Riku. Riku was back. That was a problem.

No One's POV

Sora had made his way back to the castle with Vani, who had patrol duty. Ventus had left shortly after Roxas, so he wasn't too sure what he was doing.

Sora walked around garden, remembering all of the strange and important events that had happened around in it. Getting attacked by heartless, meetinging Roxas, following Ventus, and somehow losing his memory.

Inhaling a breath of fresh air, he heard someone calling him. "Sora!" Sora turned to the owner of the voice. "Riku!" Sora smiled, embracing his friend a large hug. "Where is Kairi?" Sora questioned, looking around. The silverette smiled. "You know about the council of light right?" Sora nodded

He heard his father briefly talk about them once. Upon further research, Sora found that they were a group of people that were regulators of the supernatural, and sometimes protectors of some royals.

Riku continued, "Well our parents decided that we could help along with the council of light, since they used to be members of it themselves. Kairi is with them right now. They should be here soon."

"Wow that is so cool!"

Sora wanted to tell Riku everything that had happended while he was away with Kairi, but he wanted to confirm with Roxas that it was okay. He had a feeling that Roxas didn't want anyone to know about their relationship or him in general.

So instead, he told Riku about Ventus. How he met him outside of school (not a total lie), and his resemblance to Roxas. He didn't talk about Vanitas and Ventus relationship either. That was their thing to tell.

"Its so weird, but cool! I'm telling you, Ven looks almost exactly like Roxas!" Riku scowled at mention of Roxas, but Sora continued to talk. "I am pretty sure that are twins, even though they never directly told me. But if you get to know them, then it's actually pretty easy to tell them apart."

Then the two spotted it. A red, yellow, and blue futuristic looking ship descended from the clouds. "They're here! Come on Sora! Let me introduce you to everyone!" Unknown to the two teens, Roxas silently followed them.

The ship landed smoothly on the landing docks, an automatic door sliding open on the side of the vehicle. Out of it stepped 7 people, three of which Sora didn't recognize.

"Terra, Aqua, Cloud!? Your with the council of Light?!" Kairi giggled, and walked up to her two other friends. "I was surprised as well. Cloud, I didn't know you had a job other than being a palace guard. Second in command at that."

Cloud chuckled, "I've been a strong member, and joined ever since my promotion to second in command. Besides, you kids need all the help you can get." Sora could tell that there was another reason he joined that he was leaving out, but didn't press it. At least, not in front of everyone.

"So then who are you four?" Sora looked over at the elder blond man in red, the mouse like man, the dog, and the duck. "Oh! Forgive us your majesty. I am King Mickey. Theses are my comrades Donald and Goofy. That man over there is Ansem the Wise. He is the head of the council of Light. There are more of us, but they are protecting other lights."

"I understand. Nice to meet you all." Sora chirped. Then, Riku stiffened. "What is it Riku?" Sora asked, concerned for his friend. Kairi looked at the two worriedly. "Something isn't right. I think we should check the town." Ansem nodded. "Very well. Stay together. We cannot be sure of what is to come."

Roxas had heard Xemnas talk about the Council of Light. They were not on the organization's friendly list, and Xemnas had told us not to engage any of it's important members without his consent first. Roxas was close to leaving when he saw Ansem, the head of the council, step out. Upon seeing him, Roxas felt a strong stinging sense of hate towards him. He wasn't sure why, but he shook it off , wanting to see what they were doing. Also, to keep an eye on Riku. He had a minute left anyways.

Roxas watched as one by one, everyone climbed out of the ship. He could sense that most of them could use a keyblade, their strong hearts radiating warmth. He noted that Aqua and terra were with the council, no surprise there. Eraqus used to be a high ranking member in the council.

Roxas was just about to leave, when a head full of spikey blonde hair stepped out last from the ship. A wave of nostalgia washed over him. The blonde spiky hair, grey-blue eyes, and serious expression. " _Cloud_!?" Roxas breathed. It was him! His older brother in the flesh! Tears gathered in his eyes, but he made sure not to let them fall, or else he would have to break down crying. He wouldn't be able to explain _that_ to the organization.

Roxas watched as his long lost brother spoke with Sora and his friend Kairi. Looking away, Roxas realized that he didn't have much time left until he had to regroup with the others. Quickly spray painting the castle so the other members wouldn't ask questions, Roxas decided he needed something to take his mind off Cloud.

Smirking, Roxas used one of Vexen's potions to turn invisible, and masked his scent. With vampire speed, Roxas quickly ran next to Riku, and whispered, " _Riku...quick...the town…_ " Riku visibly shivered, stiffening up. I quickly used a dark corridor to get to town before I could burst out laughing. The bastard was getting a little too close to Sora anyways, and the organization wanted to get the word out.

Sora's POV

We all decided to use the ship to get down to the town faster. Once we made it there, people were running around everywhere, not screaming but definitely panicked.

"What's going o-" Riku nudged my shoulder and then I saw it. On almost all the buildings, there were the words, ' _Organization XIII'_ , written in black spray paint. "Who is organization XIII?" I asked to no one in particular. "It could be the organization that has been going around the island. The same organization that killed Setzer and Eraqus, and took Tifa." Riku speculated.

Clapping was heard behind us. "Very good. You have caught on fast. Yes, the organization is getting ready, and when we are, you should be prepared." Turning around, it was another one of those mysterious cloaked people. The first thought that came to mind was Roxas, but it was immediately banished. This person was taller, with a much more feminine feel.

I silently chided myself. I couldn't just assume everyone in a black cloak was my Roxas. Wait..if Roxas had a black cloak, would that mean he was part of this 'organization'? Was Roxas was his secret guardian? No, his secret protector was too cold to be his sweet Roxy. Besides, Ven had a black coat and Sora was sure he wasn't a bad person.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Mickey called out his keyblade, starseeker.

"I am XI. As for why I am here, it was to make sure you got the message." Snapping his fingers he then disappeared into the same dark portal I had seen Roxas use with Ventus. A whole bunch of heatless and neoshadows surrounded the group. At least a few dozen of them

"Crap. Heartless!" I cursed. "Stay close! That way they can't sneak up on us!" Mickey ordered. Ansem was gone. He had disappeared right before the weird man left, but that was the last thing on my mind. The seven of us all made a somewhat compact circle, killing off any nearby heartless.

Sora wondered if his protector would show up again, but he doubted it. He probably wouldn't show with so many people, and since he was surrounded by council of Light members protecting him. He still hoped he would though.

Dodging a threatening slash from a heartless, Sora swung the black and white Keyblade that Roxas had given him, making the small and short creature melt into black liquid, before dissolving completely into the air. Turning to help the person next to him, who happen to be Aqua, and tried to take one of the three heartless that had crept up on her. One of them took a swipe, and she cried in pain, clutching her now bleeding side.

Terra glanced at her worriedly, but was forced back into combat, stopping a heartless from pouncing on top of Kairi. "Are you okay Aqua?!" I shouted over all the noise, helping her kill the other two heartless, but more just kept coming. She nodded, but her breathes were short, and her face looked pained, like she was seconds away from collapsing, pushing herself forward.

Suddenly, all of the heartless stopped, stock still. All the wielders stopped too, looking at their enemy's in confusion. They all flinched as the heartless started moving again, but they retreated back into the shadows, making it look like nothing was even there in the first place. "Looks like we made them run." Sora joked, but even he sounded unsure.

—

Roxas retreated back to headquarters with the rest of the members besides Marluxia. He stayed back to 'test' them, as he liked to call it. Although he joined them in the common room soon after.

Everyone was chuckling, snorting, and clapping each other on the back talking about the 'mission'. "You should have seen the face on this one lady! It was priceless!" Larxene cackled. Axel smirked and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't as good as the reaction I got from this kid, around 8 or 9. He literally pissed his pants!" Now everyone was crowding around Axel, trying to get more details.

Watching from the side in a dark corner, I scrunch my nose in distaste. What was there to know? The poor kid pissed his pants. I for one _do not_ want to know the descriptive details of that.

"Roxas." The familiar deep voice spoke beside him. "Yes Superior?" Roxas asked, not really wanting to be given any other assignments.

"I would like to speak with you in my office." Roxas held in a groan, following Xemnas into his office.

Sitting in the leather armchair across from Xemnas, Roxas waited patiently for Xemnas to continue. "As you know, our plan is ready to be sent into motion, and I will share that information with you tomorrow. However, because of this, I need o be able to have full communication with all the members. You, Larxene, and Axel are to come back here. Your missions are done. I will take care of your school to make it seem like you have transferred. XII and VIII have alraeady been given this information. I will await your return by today." Roxas was stunned. He most likely wouldn't be able to meet up with Sora and them anymore without arousing suspicion. "Yes sir. I will go get my belongings now." Roxas bowed, and teleported to his room in the temporary residing house. Who was he to say no to Xemnas?

Sighing, Roxas went to pack the little belonging he owned. They all, thankfully, fit into one suitcase. Clothes, books, papers, and weapons. A few knives, pistols, katanas, daggers, guns, and shurikens. He decided to just throw away all of his school work and supplies. Wasn't like he needed it anyways. Pushing everything through a dark corridor, Roxas looked behind at the small room that he had grown used to for the past few weeks.

Then he remembered something. Closing the dark corridor, Roxas walked downstairs and into the basement.

Allowing the blue light scan over him, he put up his hood, and walked into the small prison/torture chamber. The small figure shivered in the corner. Her black damp hair was tangled and dirty. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. Her clothes hadn't changed since she was first brought here.

Once she looked up to acknowledge my presence, she tried to scamper further into the corner.

Roxas sighed in annoyance. "I'm not here to hurt you. Now don't make this more difficult than it needs to be." Yes, Roxas was letting her go, and it wasn't just because of Sora. She had served her purpose, and they had her laptop anyways. She wasn't too valuable anymore.

The woman looked up at him and showed a small grin. "I can tell you are one of the kinder ones. Even if you don't see it or show it, you have a good heart." Catching Roxas completely off guard with her comment, Roxas snorted. "You don't know me. Now are you coming or not? I would expect people are worried about you, are they not?" She nodded and silently followed me out of the secret chamber.

Roxas walked her all the way to the front of the castle in silence. Waiting for her to leave, Roxas watched her as she just stared at the palace. "I don't have all day." Roxas growled, scowling under the hood when she didn't move making her flinch.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized and started to take slow steps towards the castle. Roxas was about to leave, when she stopped half way and turned back. "Thank you." She whispered, and then turned back round and jogged to the large palace.

Really?! That was the second time. Roxas could see why Sora and her were good friends. Roxas shook his head and left to his room at Castle Oblivion.

Sora's POV

We had just gotten back from the unexpected fight with the heartless. People would come up to me, pat me on the back, and say I did good, but I wasn't really paying attention to their praise. I wanted to know what exactly the heartless were, and why they were here.

I was pacing in the main hallway, when I heard a loud knocking coming from the large double doors at the front of the castle. "Wonder who it could be." I thought to myself, and pushed open one of the doors a little. "Hello?" I called out into the night.

"Sora!" a familiar voice called out, followed by a mess of black hair tackle me into a large hug. "Tifa?! Is that really you?!" I hugged her back, tears of joy flowing involuntarily down my face.

"Yes, I'm here Sor. I'm here." Breaking the hug, I looked over my MIA aunt. Unsurprising, she didn't seem to have changed clothes, due to their tattered and dirt filled state. Ugly cuts and bruises were clearly visible on her grimy skin. "Oh my! Tifa, we need to get you to the infirmary now!" I took the raven haired, letting her lean on him, and they both made their way to the infirmary.

"Hey, how did you get out?" I asked Tifa as we made our way through the castle. A few guards offering to help me carry her, but I kindly declined, not wanting to let Tifa out of my sight again. Aunt Tifa looked thoughtful, before smiling. "Actually, one of the people who was my captors that had let me go."

I looked at Tifa funny, my mind racing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure Sora." But that didn't make any sense. My mind was a jumble of ideas, but we reached the infirmary, and I allowed the nurses take her while I waited outside.

"Your majesty, your father has called your presence to the mainframe room. Says it's urgent" A guard panted, running up to me.

I reluctantly walked in the direction of the mainframe room. I guess Tifa will be safe with the nurses.

—

Returning to Castle Oblivion, Roxas headed towards his room, when a strong authoritative hand landed on his shoulder. "Yes Superior?" Roxas turned, staring at a seemingly disappointed Xemnas.

"Roxas, you have let Sora get far too close to you, and thus letting go one of our very valuable prisoners." Roxas quickly got down on one knee, bowing. "Forgive me sir. I had only assumed that she was no longer needed."the blonde admitted. Xemnas' piercing gaze softened. "Yes, however I cannot let you make anymore rash decisions. You will be confined to the palace until I have called upon you for your next mission." Roxas' jaw dropped. That much inactivity for, who knows how long, was going to be torturous. Was he getting grounded?!

What would Sora think? Would he be able to see Sora again? And Ven! He wouldn't be able to get in.

"Umm, sorry sir? I do not believe I understand." Xemnas sighed. "You know what I mean. XIII, you are a very loyal member, as well as my soon to be successor, but I can't just let this kind of thing slide so easily. No leaving and no contact with the outside world."

"But-"

"Are we clear?"

"You can't make me just stay here forever." Roxas' voice had clear annoyance in it.

That was a mistake. Xemnas' usually cool face curled into a twisted smile. "Ahh, but you see number XIII, I don't think that you would want any harm to come to a certain sibling of yours." Roxas froze. "W-what are you talking about?" Hi voice slightly wavering.

"Ventus Strife. Your twin brother I believe." He said the name Roxas was praying he wouldn't. His fear quickly boiled into rage. "How do you know about Ven?!" The blonde nobody snarled, fangs showing. He was ready to just jump at the man, but knew that if he were to fight all the members, would most definitely lose.

"Diz managed to get a hold of Naminie's memories. We found the day where you two met, and after that, it wasn't on hard to do look through our database to results and records of him. Now, if you value your brother, you will follow all my orders and do what I say." His world felt like it was all crashing down. Roxas knew it wasn't Naminie's fault, but still couldn't help but feel a little resent towards her for being the source of their information. Sighing in frustration and defeat, Roxas walked up to his room slamming the door hard enough to shake to whole floor. Roxas heard a few things break downstairs, but he didn't really care.

This was going to be a long time of nothing.

Sora's POV

Reaching the mainframe room, I found that it was already bustling with activity. Many different people were running around the room, carrying various papers and clipboards. In the center of it was his father, the council of light, Kairi, and Riku.

I had a pretty good idea of what they were trying to do. Walking over to the table, my father greeted me warmly, but I could tell that he was distracted and concerned about something. Standing by Cloud, Sora struck up conversation. "Soooo...What exactly is happening?"

Cloud frowned in annoyance, "Well, right after we got back from the encounter in town, Ansem wanted to find as much information as possible from the web, but so far _nothing_ has showed up. Not even a name. Only a few odd assassinations and sightings."

I shivered. These people were good. It was scary. It was evident that their enemy knew more about them, than they did about their organization, which was close to absolutely nothing. The only information they could get was, 1#: They were very secretive 2#:Their group was highly trained 3#:They have been around for awhile now.

That wasn't much to go on. They had almost nothing else, not even their motive or objective.

They weren't going to get anything useful anytime soon.

Deciding to change the subject, I looked at Cloud seriously, "Cloud, what is the real reason why you joined the Council of Light?" Cloud looked over at me in surprise and shock. "Found me out huh" It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Cloud wasn't looking at me anymore, staring blankly out into the distance.

"You know the rumors that have been going around?" When I nodded, he continued, "they're true. Yes, I am the half prince of the Twilight Kingdom. My mom divorced, then married to the king, so I'm not full royalty." I gasped, remembering the name. The Twilight kingdom was the one his grandparents insisted on killing, feeling threatened by their growing power.

"I used to have two younger brothers. I remember so clearly their br

After a few years, I guess I just, gave up. Besides, they probably wouldn't remember me anyways. They were young when it happened." I felt a pang in my chest. I never knew how much Cloud went through. His story was just so...sad.

"Don't worry! Riku, Kairi, and I will help you look! Never give up, you never know. I think they are still out there. You'll find them, I know you will!" Cloud chuckled. "Thanks Sora. Your always to optimistic. I'm glad we're friends." He smiled at me, and I returned it, just at bright.


	12. Chapter 11: Confliction in Missions

**_Happy Halloween! (for those who celebrate it...) I finally updated! Whoohooo! (I'm such a procrastinator...I'm sorry!) Thank you bananahhead1 for your support and comments! They make my day! Anyways, hope you all enjoy this newest update. ~Nova_**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Roxas' POV

Finding nothing else to do while waiting in the small confinement in my room, I day dreamed of what Sora would be doing. I could clearly imagine his cute pout when someone kept something from him, or his wide vibrant blue eyes when he would comfort someone in need.

Even after I was let out from house arrest, I probably wouldn't be allowed to see Sora again unless given Xemnas' permission.

Looking at the clock, I realized it was 7:15. It had already been a couple of days since I had last been let out. Xion would keep me company sometimes, but I could tell that she didn't like it in here either, so I would allow her to go free and come back when I needed her.

Sighing frustratedly, I decided to take a much needed calming shower. I loved taking showers.

Quickly stripping out of my clothes, I stepped into the small tiled room, letting the warm water run freely down my body. The water relaxed my muscles, and, in some way, washed away all the confusing thoughts that swam around in my head, allowing me to fall to oblivion for a short amount of time. Breathing a sigh of relief, I began to clean himself with various brands of shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

When I practically used up all of the hot water in the building, I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my lower regions in a soft fluffy towel before realizing I didn't bring any extra clothes with me. Cursing, I stepped out of the bathroom, steam pouring out into the open air, and cursed my bad luck. "Not bad Rox! Not bad at all." Larxene let out an approving whistle. "I know right?! Looking good Rox!" I smacked one of Axel's strayed hands, and rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here? To waste my time or invade my privacy?" I asked them, walking over to my closet to put some clothes on. Axel snickered. "Tempting, but no. Your coming on a mission with us. Xemnas is taking you off house arrest for awhile."

My heart soared. I was pretty sure I was getting a little bit too restless just staying put, not doing anything in a confining room.

"I'll be right there." I pushed them out the door so I could peacefully get ready. Walking back over to my closet, I put on my assassin gear, as well as some extra weapons if needed. Walking out of my room, I made my way down to the common area where Larxene and Axel were already waiting.

"What's the mission?" I asked them, readjusting one of the guns by my waist. "Well since you asked so nicely, I guess I'll tell you…" I hit him hard, in the shoulder . "Ok! Jeez Rox. You've gotten stronger. The assignment we have is just some recon, and maybe a bit of taunting..." Axel mischievously rubbed his hands together.

"Marly is suppose to be here as well, but he is being a lazy ass, and will meet us there." Larxene said, a little disgruntled.

"Pfffttt! Stop your whining drama queen. If he's not there we can punish him later." Axel passively replied. "Shut your mouth flameboy. You're only okay with this because you do it too dumbass!" Larxene hissed.

"Point taken."

I rolled my eyes, pushing past them. "Whatever you two. Let's just get this mission started already."

I walked through the dark corridor made by Axel, and closed my eyes to welcome the familiar cold thick feeling as the shadows curled around me, dragging me to a new area

No One's POV

Cold night air hit Roxas square in the face, blowing through his hair, having his black cloak billow in the wind. "It's so nice to get out of that prison." Roxas said, breathing the fresh night air.

Axel raised his eyebrow, questioning his friend's odd light mood. It couldn't have been Ventus, because now that Axel had met the two boys, he could tell that Ventus was different than Roxas. Ventus just had a different kind of aura about him.

When Roxas ignored his red haired friend, Axel decided that he would have to talk to him after the mission.

"What kind of recon? Scout, loiter, info, or am I just here to save your butts?" Roxas smirked when both Axel and Larxene glared at the one who dare criticize them.

"For your information _squirt_ , I can kick your ass any time, and _we_ are gathering information, while _you_ are doing scout." Larxene sneered.

"WHAT?" Roxas growled. "Rox, calm down. Technically you are still on probation, so the superior wouldn't put you on any serious assignments yet," Axel tried to soothe. Roxas bared his fangs before walking away from the two, finally taking in his surroundings.

They appeared to be on the edge of town, with the large castle within view, and the few houses and stores that surrounded him. The thick luscious plantation of the large forest was on Roxas' either side.

"Gosh, the mood feels a little drab. What happened? Rox get in a fuss again?" an older voice spoke from the shadows of the forest. "Well look who finally decided to show up, _Marluxia_." Larxene narrowed her eyes at the oddly pink haired man. "Your late. That's the 5th time this week."

"I can't help it if I want to pick up a little snack from the club. A vampire has got to have their meal."

"Well if I remember correctly, you vampires can last a pretty long time without blood. Besides, didn't you already have a 'meal' a few hours ago?"

"Look, can we just go already?" Roxas rolled his eyes at their childish banter.

"Whatever you say XIII." Marluxia smiled. Larxene murmured in agreement.

And with that, the four members jumped into the trees, making their way to the castle.

Roxas regretted everything.

After making it into the large castle, they were split into pairs. Like always, Axel volunteered to go with him, but Larxene wouldn't have it. The poor blonde ended up with the maniac known as Marluxia.

The last time he went on a mission with the crazy pink hair, was when he first joined the organization. Even then, Marluxia ended up killing an entire village.

Marluxia was too out of control for his own good, and yet here he was, standing right next to him hidden in the shadows of the largest hallway he had ever seen. A sound bubble surrounded them, so any sound they made wouldn't be heard by anyone on the other side.

Roxas watched as rows of heavily armored guards marched past the two organization members. Roxas was only a scout, so he couldn't do much but follow and listen to was Marluxia did. And right now, The elder member wasn't doing much. Roxas sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, waiting for further action to be taken. He also closed his eyes, sharpening his other senses.

"Hey Roxas,"

"Mmh?" Roxas' azure blue eyes snapped open, settling on Marluxia.

"Want to take out all of these soldiers?"

"Why? You know I am only suppose to be a scout."

"Do you not want to?"

Roxas bit on his lip. He did want to, but would that be defying Xemnas' order? Marluxia just gave him an order, and since he was a lower ranking, he would be required to listen.

"Fine." With a brilliant white flash, and Oathkeeper was in his hand, quickly followed by Oblivion. Leaping from the shadows, Roxas slashed the nearest handful of guards.

The blades slipped underneath the vulnerable open parts of the armor, immediately reaching their skin for a near silent death.

The inky blade blade of Oblivion sliced through the skin, drawing an seemingly endless amount of crimson red liquid to pool on the floor. Roxas felt a rush of adrenaline, becoming excited. He quickly moved through the hallways, taking out guards and soldiers before they could comprehend what was even taking place.

Roxas craved this, slightly feeding off it. Being confined to his room had made him anxious, as well as restless.

When the hallways was empty of any living beings, Marluxia came up behind the blonde teen. He pleasingly looked on at Roxas' work. Roxas hadn't put down his symbol, knowing that Xemnas would find out, and that the soldiers weren't worth the effort.

"Very nice XIII. You have done better than I had originally anticipated."

"What _did_ you expect?" Roxas snarled. Marluxia only smiled. "Now that's not too important is it? You already surpassed it."

And that was how Roxas' day went from 9 to 1.

Sora's POV

After talking with Cloud, we continued to search the web and archives for any possible information, and continued for a few more days. When we came up empty handed, my father released us. We all went off in different direction to do our own things.

I was back off to the infirmary to see how Tifa was doing, when I heard a faint clang in the distance. Being the curious boy I naturally was, I went off into the general direction I heard it come from. After many twists and turns, I arrived in my family's ancient honorary hall. Soldiers lay limp in a bright pool of blood, and were scattered all along the hall. I screamed to alert any nearby people, and went to check the pulses of all of them. Servants were already picking up the dead bodies to bury.

Tears welled up in my eyes when I found no pulse for any of them. "Your Highness! Are you hurt?!" Shouting was heard behind me. Footsteps tapped on the floor as people filed in to the hall. "Sora?" It was Riku.

Pathetic sobs ripped through me as I felt Vanitas, Riku, and Kairi gently hug me. "What kind of monster would do this?" I sniffled. I could tell that Ventus was standing behind, unsure of what to do. The pacing heard and shifting feet were unmistakable, although at the moment Sora wasn't too worried about that.

"It has to be the organization." Vanitas mused. "But how would they have gotten into the castle? Security has doubled, it's almost impossible to get past the defences. Also, there isn't any symbol like the last time." Kairi defended. "Are you saying it was one of us?" Someone said from the crowd. "No, it's not." I said. The room fell silent as they waited for me to go on.

I remembered my encounter with the strange man. 'Even the strongest walls can be broken down, and infiltrated.' If it is built, it can be torn down. There was no doubt in my mind that it was the organization, but I couldn't tell anyone about my encounter with the strange man. It would just make them uneasy and frightened.

So instead I tried to reason with them. "Why would one of our own people randomly kill so many, and a bigger question is if they even had the skills to do it. Look at the work they did. There aren't any gashes in the armour, but they got to the smallest spots where the skin was unprotected. They did that to not one, but a good 3 dozen guards. It seems unlikely that someone in here has the skills to be able to do that."

Some people were nodding their head in agreement, while others still looked skeptical, but were more relaxed.

They started to disperse with hushed whispers, or went to mourn for loved ones. "Great going Sor." Riku's deep smooth voice spoke next to me. I slightly flinched. Nobody was allowed to call me that unless it was Roxas, but of course, Riku couldn't know that. Not unless Roxas himself gave him the okay.

"Thanks Riku. Where did Kairi go?"

"Her parents are locking her up in her room to be safe." Riku smiled. "Which means that it's just the two of us." Usually I would laugh and brush it off, but something in the way he said it made me shiver. "Why don't we go up to my room? We can have more privacy. I need to talk to you." Trying to shake the sinking feeling I had, I brightly answered with an "Okay!" What was the worst that could happen?

Roxas' POV

Marluxia told me to stay put while he went to go finish the task that was given to him. Usually I would have objected, but I couldn't stand being alone with the guy. Plus, I was feeling a little tired, not getting very much sleep the past few days.

So being the well behaved person I was, I stayed in the shadows of the room, knowing someone would find the dead soldiers soon. They were well trained I had to admit, but didn't work together well.

The seconds grew into minutes. What was taking Marluxia so long?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice a certain brunette walk into the room, until I heard a shrill scream. Scrambling to wrap myself up in shadows, I looked up to find Sora on his knees, bawling. He was checking the pulses of all of them, but I already knew he wouldn't find anything. The satisfying feeling I had moments ago were gone. I felt bad that I had hurt my delicate sky.

More and more people filed into the large hall. Vanitas, Kairi, and dickhe- _Riku_ , went up to Sora and tried to calm him. The golden blonde color of hair caught my eye, and I found that Ventus was here as well...looking directly at me.

 _He's still here?_

He used hand signs, meaning that he was asking me if I had done it. Slightly lifting some shadows from me (all he saw was a dark blob), I shrugged, before merging with the shadows again. Ventus groaned in frustration, and started pacing back and forth.

Arguments started to break out about whether or not the organization did it. I tuned out most of it and watched Sora's tear stained face. _I_ should be the one comforting him. _I_ should have been able to chase all his worries away, but it was me who had done it in the first place. Then again, Marluxia had told me to.

After a few minutes, people started to disperse. Vanitas went around writing some things down on a clipboard, and Kairi seemed to be being dragged away, but where was Riku? I had to keep close tabs on him, of my assumptions were correct, which they always were.

Before I could search the room, I was tackled by my hyper brother. "Ahh! Ven, can you choose a more subtle form to get my attention. Your going to rat me out!" I helped him up and pulled him into the shadows with me. "Roxas! You've been gone since forever! What happened?"

I coughed, looking away from my brother's light blue eyes that were so much like mine. "I...was kinda… put on house arrest?" Ventus started laughing uncontrollably. "Was it because of that girl, what was her name? Tifa? You've grown soft Roxas-chan!" My head snapped up as I hissed dangerously through my bared fangs. "Do all those dead soldiers look like I've grown soft?"

"Yeah...but they don't count. You couldn't see their face. Besides, now that you know that Sora is upset, you probably wouldn't have done it."

Roxas raised a blonde eyebrow, "Oh really now?"

"Yup!" Ventus replied cheerfully. "Well I'll have you know that I don't revolve around Sora."

Ventus smirked, "Whatever you say. Anyways, I think you might want to know that Riku is getting a little too close to your 'Sky'." My eyes snapped up to the brunette in question while Ventus subtly walked away grinning.

Using my enhanced hearing, I caught the last part of their conversation. "-Which means that it's just the two of us." I felt my fangs pop out in anger as I watched Riku watch Sora like prey. Sora visibly shivered uncomfortably. Who does this little brat think he is? Sora was _his_.

I stopped my thoughts there. Groaning, I realized I went under the possessive boyfriend category.

"Why don't we go up to my room? We can have more privacy. I need to talk to you." The silverette prompted. Now THAT was crossing the line. I was shaking in anger, my nails elongated. It was even worse when Sora replied with an "Okay!"

Little naive Sora. I knew that Riku was going to confess, and if Sora refused, he would probably try to rape him. I was just about to walk out and punch the little bitches' lights out, when Marly appeared next to me. "We should go Roxas. The alarm is going to go off any time now."

"Wha-?" Before I could finish, I was pushed into a corridor of darkness.

Sora's POV

As I walked along side my silver haired friend, I was slightly scared of what he was to tell me. As I followed Riku through many long hallways and large rooms

Right as we had entered Riku's guest room, red lights started flashing all throughout the whole castle. A shrill urgent alarm was clearly heard, warning of danger. "All attendants report to the safe room. Special guests ,as well as Prince Sora, please report to the mainframe room."

"Riku come on! We have to go!" My best friend hesitated before following me out of the room.

No One's POV

Roxas fell onto the hard marble tile of the castle's floor. His pink comrade followed, although much more gracefully. "What the hell Marluxia!" Roxas spat as he dusted himself off. Marluxia only shrugged. "Didn't want to be caught now did we."

"What exactly did you do anyways?" Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Well since you asked so nicely, I am pleased to inform you that I have successfully scrambled all of their data, as well as overriding their 'Shield of Light' around the castle."

Roxas gave an approving grunt, "You actually did something useful for once."

"Why thank you XIII. Oh! And boss wants to see you in his office."

Roxas was surprised by this comment. Had he been caught with Ventus? Or was it because he had killed off all those soldiers? Despite his worries, Roxas obediently walked over to to the superior's office.

"You called me sir?"

Xemnas looked up from his computer and papers. "Ah, XIII. I am pleased to say that your probation has been lifted. The control you showed in your mission, and your precise decision to listen to given orders has granted your full release."

Roxas had to try extra hard to not have his mouth fall open on the spot. Nobody had ever gotten off so early or easily. The poor blonde didn't know what to do, so instead dismissed himself, "Thank you sir."

As Roxas walked out of the room, Xemnas' face turned dark. "I wish you wouldn't meddle in my affairs and members."

An old gravely voice laughed, "What would the fun in that be?"


	13. Chapter 12: Jealousy

_**Hello! Here is another chapter for your enjoyment! Thank you so much for the support and comments that you leave! It means a lot to me! Also I am sorry to say it will take awhile to write the next chapter. School is a bitch and I am trying to straighten out the events. This stuff takes time so I thank you so much for your patients! :3 ~Nova**_

Sora's POV

We backtracked back to the mainframe room to find everyone running around in sheer panic and disorder. There were multiple screams and yelling heard.

"What happened?!" Riku yelled over the noise once we pushed past all the other staff. "The barrier, as well as all our data, has had a breach!" Cloud yelled.

"What?!" I yelled, shocked, "how can there be a breach?! I thought the system was completely secure!"

"That's what we thought as well, but it happened, and now have to think was about what's happening now, not the past." Leon lectured.

"His highness has already increased security, so it will be near impossible to get inside without at least alerting us first. Our main problem now is to try and recover all the lost data we had. It wasn't just the little information we had on the organization, but also all other important and classified info we had as well."

Riku slammed his fist on the table in frustration, "Can you recover any of it?"

Aerith nodded. "Only scattered bit and pieces though."

"I guess pinky did a good job then." a feminine voice cackled behind us. Turning, I saw a black hooded figure in the center of the room. A handful of guards rushed forward, but a bolt of lightning shot from her hand effectively stopping them in their tracks. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned, slightly hissing.

Leon gasped, "Y-your a werecat! And that lightning, you're the one that killed Setzer! How did you get in here?!"

"Very good. You catch on quickly. My superior thought you should have a…familiar face give you a warm welcome. As for how I got in here, it was pretty simple. The only annoying factor was that Light Barrier you had up, but we took that down easily didn't we."

Cloud growled, seemingly seconds away from shifting into his wolf and pouncing on the intruder. "Now, I wouldn't make any rash decisions werewolf. I could kill everyone one in the room faster than you can shift."

I knew she was bluffing, but I didn't want to risk having anymore unneeded deaths.

"What is your purpose for coming here?" I questioned. It seemed like they had done most of what they needed to do. She snorted. "Thought I would stop by and say hi. I already got what I came here for. See you again your highness." And then she was gone in black tendrils of smoke.

No one's POV

-At HQ-

"Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes Superior. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you need it for?"

"Master Xehanort and I have some business. It is nothing you need to know about."

Roxas' POV

"Report Roxas sir!" Xion giggled, knowing I hated it when she was too formal. I sighed in frustration but nodded at her to tell me what she needed to. "Information on the Royal Strife family. I have found out that they, as well as their kingdom were wiped off the map after a surprise attack from the Destiney Kingdom. There were 5 members of the royal family. The King, Queen, and their 3 sons. The eldest was only half royalty, so the 2nd oldest was suppose to take the throne instead. It is said there aren't any survivors from the whole kingdom, although it isn't confirmed yet. I could not get any intel about the names of any of the members of the family or villagers. It's almost as if the entire kingdom has been...forgotten." Xion ended sadly.

I grunted in annoyance. It was to be expected. It has been this way for nearly 10 years. It made my blood boil to think that nobody no longer cared for his 'Lost Kingdom' to even investigate it or research it.

"Roxas?" Xion's curious voice filled my thoughts. "Mmh? Oh, sorry Xion, I kind of spaced out a little there." I apologized.

"It's ok Roxas-sama. Oh! By the way, the superior has summoned you for your next mission." Xion bowed in politely, disappearing with a 'pop', as Roxas sighed and made his way to the door. He wasn't really in the mood to accept another mission from Xemnas. His encounter with Riku had made him really irritated and irked. He could still feel a lingering jealousy course through his whole body.

I don't need to worry. Sora is MINE. No one else's.

Roxas tried to assure himself, but the jealousy still wouldn't go away. Dark thoughts started to fill his head until he found himself in front of Xemnas' office.

Knocking quietly, Roxas heard a stern voice say, "Come in." Roxas took the smoothe cool metal in his hand and lightly pushed open the light oak door.

Walking into the small modern office, he saw his Platinum haired commander "I heard you had my next mission sir." Roxas stood up straighter, his voice changing to a more polite and formal tone. "Yes Roxas. This will be your last mission before we launch our first attack on the Destiney Kingdom. Now Listen Closely. Kingdom Hearts is in a top secret vault inside the castle. The only people who know where this vault is are the King, and his most trusted warriors. Not even Prince Sora himself knows about it. We have managed to locate the location, however we have not found a definite route to get there.

That is your mission. You are to map out the castle and find the most direct path to the vault. Take this. It is one of Zexion's latest invisibility potions. It will last you exactly 24 hours, so use your time sparingly. Now go!"

"Yes Superior."

And with that, Roxas was gone in a flurry of light.

Roxas' POV

As I neared the castle, I internally groaned. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to come in contact with Sora, even though I was sure it was going to be inevitable. It was his home after all.

Dashing towards the castle at light rivaling speeds, Roxas just caught a mop of yellow hair swinging from tree to tree. Stopping in his path to the castle, Roxas smiled at the young teen who came swinging from the trees.

"Jeez. Fast as always huh Rox?" Ventus laughed.

Roxas didn't really want to bring up the topic of the organization threatening him in return for Roxas' services, Ven would just feel guilty about it. So instead Roxas just shrugged, but then growled realizing the nickname. "Woah. Calm down bro. Guess you have gotten pretty attached to Sora huh."

Roxas blushed a deep red at Ven's comment. "Course not!"

"Mmhhhm. Because your actions justify your words."

"Anyways, what are you doing here? Thought you were going to see those 'special friends' of yours."

"Couldn't find em. I'm just going back to say hi to Sora for awhile."

"Sure it's not to say hi to Vanitas?"

"Pfffft. That bastard?"

"Yeah, because you two seemed really close last I saw."

"Whatever. So what are you doing heading for the castle? Sora?"

"Actually, it's for a mission"

Ventus narrowed his eyes a little. "It's not an assassin mission right? Sora would be really sad about that."

"What?! God no Ventus. I'm doing some recon of the castle. Might see you around."

"Oh well that's good. We should hurry then."

Roxas nodded and then slowed his pace to match Ventus' heading to the castle.

Everyone was still pretty shaken after the incident with the female blonde werecat. Sora decided that he would let everyone freak out inside, while he took a stroll outside of the gardens.

He picked an especially beautiful white rose he saw and sniffed it. It smelled so sweet and fresh, like all of nature's bright and happy days were held in it. It reminded Sora a little of Roxas. He wondered what he was doing as of now. He hadn't seen him in a long time, and he was starting to get worried. Apparently he had withdrawn from the school which was still being rebuilt from a freak fire accident. Roxas' two friends were also nowhere to be seen on the enrollment list.

He was getting a little sad being away from his mate for so long.

Sora's POV

I continued to stare at the white rose, until I heard a familiar silly voice call out to me.

"Soraaaaa!"

My head cocked up, ears sprouting to life, perking up. "Ventus that you?!"

"The one and only!" He stated proudly, running up me.

I giggled, poking him in the side. "Where were you? Vani's been acting sad without youuuu!"

Ventus giggled with me. "That bastard can't do anything without me huh."

"Anyways, how is Roxas doing?" I asked excitedly, my cinnamon brown tail swishing around wildly.

"He is doing great! I haven't seen him so in love before." Ventus smirked.

The blonde haired boy then leaned in close to me, whispering into my ear, "You have him whipped good."

I smiled, giggling lightly. "We need to catch up! Come on in Ventus! You know where your room is right? We left it nice and comfy for you...actually more like Vanitas did." I added as an afterthought.

Ventus turned a bright red.

No One's POV

As the two teens made their way inside the castle, they chatted about the events that had transpired around them, sometimes making small talk.

As they walked down the long hallways, then didn't notice the two council members heading for them. It wasn't until the two of them shouted did Ventus shift his attention from Sora, to the blue haired women and dark haired brunette.

"Aqua! Terra! What are you two doing here?!" Ventus stammered, surprised which quickly morphed into anger.

"Where were you two?! I was looking for both of you in the forest, but when you weren't there, I came back here."

"You know them Ven?" Sora quizzically asked, tilting his head.

Ventus nodded. "They are my supposed friends, but I guess they left me for here." Ventus said, half serious, half teasing.

"They are council of light members that came here by request of my father for assistance." Sora explained.

"We are so sorry Ven! We didn't know how to contact you are tell you." Terra apologized with Aqua hugging the poor blonde.

"A...qu-a. C-an-'t breathe!" Ventus huffed.

"Oh, sorry Ven!" The blunette apologized.

"So Ven. How do you know his highness?" Terra questioned.

"Oh..umm...well. You see…." Ventus stutterd, trying to find a good answer less complicated answer.

"He is dating Vani!" Sora saved Ventus, seeing his hesitance. Impersonating Roxas wasn't a really good way to make an impression of Ven's brother.

Aqua squealed, fangirling. Terra only raised an eyebrow, but a smile was evident on his face.

"That's great Ven!" Aqua giggled.

"He good in bed Ven?" Terra smirked.

Ventus stood there in shock, face as red as Axel's flaming hair. "Terra! We haven't made it that far!" Ventus shouted, blushing like crazy.

"Although we could if you wanted." A voice purred into Ven's ear. Ventus yelped and jumped backward seeing a smirking Vanitas.

"Vani! You pervert! Sora scolded his elder brother.

Vanitas only laughed.

Roxas parted with Ventus at the gates of the castle, and watched as he ran up to his Sora. Out of excitement, Roxas saw Sora's ears and tail pop out.

Cute.. Roxas thought.

Roxas felt a slight push in his pants. As he continued to stare at the adorable werecat that was Sora.

Damn it he was getting distracted again!

Shaking his head, Roxas continued around the castle, going in the opposite end. He quickly drank the potion Xemnas had Zexion make for him, and entered the castle grounds.

The moment Roxas walked into the castle, he had started mapping out the whole structure. He walked down long hallways, rooms and strange entertainment areas all of which he stashed into his memory to map out later.

Looking at the information Xemnas had provided him with on how to make it to the vault room, Roxas walked from multiple entrances to the vault, taking a different route each time He timed how long it took to get there from each entrance and which route was fastest out of all the ones he had tried previously taken.

After he had tried every single route he could think of, Roxas concluded that the left side entrance of the castle had the fastest routes.

Tucking the crucial information into his coat, Roxas was about to head back to HQ. It was almost 9:00, and he felt his invisibility starting to wear off.

Roxas was just about to leave, when he heard odd noises coming from the next hallway over. Roxas naturally could have left it alone, but being the stupid and curious one he was, decided to go and see what was transpiring...and what he saw made him want to rip apart the entire castle.

Having sense enough to hide in the shadows, Roxas watched in rage as Riku had his brunette pinned against the wall, faces only inches apart.

"Riku! Your hurting me!" Sora whimpered, struggling against Riku's hold on him.

"Sorry Sor, but I just can't let myself pass this opportunity up." The silverette then started to lean in causing Sora to yelp in surprise, now trying harder to escape.

Once Sora realized he couldn't break away from his silver haired friend's steely grip, he proceeded to kick Riku where the sun won't shine.

Riku stumbled back in shock and pain, doubling over and clutching his jewels. "The fuck Sora?!" Riku angrily yelled, still crouching in pain making Roxas smile at his lover's antiques.

"I'm so sorry Riku! It's just that, I already have someone that I love!" Sora stated sadly.

"Roxas right? Come on, he doesn't love you! Has he done anything to show that he truly cares? Have you seen him at all lately?" Riku questioned angrily. When Sora hesitated for a solid answer, Riku scoffed. "Find me when you give up on him." With that, the silverette walked away, still in pain.

Shortly after, Sora sadly walked back to his room, but not because he didn't think Roxas didn't love him. It was because he had felt that he had lost Riku (his best friend), and the fact that he hadn't seen Roxas in such a long time. As he made his way into his large bedroom, Roxas slipped into silently behind him, quietly closing the door and locking it. Creeping up behind his precious brunette, Roxas licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come.

Suddenly, Sora felt an invisible force push him down onto the bed, seemingly straddling him. Sora most days would have screamed, but invisible ghostly lips came crashing down on his. Strangely Sora closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

At just that moment, Roxas invisibility wore off, revealing to Sora the blonde he so missed. "R-roxas?! What are you doing here?!" Sora stuttered out, a red tinge covering his cheeks. Roxas smirked, still caressing Sora's face gently, causing the brown haired boy to let out a pleasured moan. "What? Are you not pleased to see me?" Roxas purred affectionately into Sora's ear. The brunette shivered.

"R-Roxas! W-what are you doing?" Sora whined cutely, biting back moans. Roxas stopped trailing sweet kisses down Sora's sun kissed skin, and looked up so their eyes met.

Sora watched as a new sort of fire burned in Roxas' eyes as he growled a little too possessively, "I need to mark what is mine!"

Sora's mind was whirling.

Had he seen him and Riku? Not possible, there wasn't anyone in the hallway. How did he even get in here? Maybe…

All thinking was quickly banished when Sora felt Roxas' soft sweet lips against his own. Sora allowed another moan pass through his lips. The vibrations only turned Roxas on more, and taking his chance shoved his tongue into Sora cavern. Sora stubbornly wouldn't give in very easily, their two tongues battling for dominance, rubbing against each other lovingly. Roxas quickly overpowered Sora, exploring all the secrets that were hiding all throughout his sweet tasting cave. Roxas then grunted as he unconsciously started grinding against his lover.

Sora could feel himself growing increasingly excited, slightly bucking against Roxas in rhythm. As the two broke apart, panting heavily as they regained the air they had lost in the kiss, Roxas slipped his hands underneath Sora's shirt, feeling his smooth baby soft skin. Trailing sweet kisses down Sora's neck, Roxas felt around before he made it to a spot at the base of the neck, right above the collar bone. Sora gasped in pleasure and Roxas smiled in satisfaction.

There!

Licking the spot in preparation, Roxas started to suck on the skin, bringing the blood to the surfaces and bruising the skin. Sora mewled in both pleasure and slight pain. Licking the wound in apology, Roxas admired his work. "Now your all mine Kitten. Never forget that." Roxas whispered huskily into Sora's ear, sending more shivers down the werecat's spine.

Throwing off Sora's thin shirt, Roxas started palming Sora's growing erection, trailing kisses down his neck and down to his stomach. Sora was pretty skinny, but not so that it was unhealthy. His smooth flat stomach only succeed in arousing Roxas further. At this rate Roxas probably wouldn't be able to satisfy the growing feeling of his demon that wanted to pound into the boy right there and then. Roxas wanted Sora to give the okay first.

"You really are beautiful Sora." Roxas commented, making the small brunette blush. Right as Roxas had reached the young teens' shorts, wanting to feel more of his mate, there was a loud knock on the door. "Sora? You awake?" Kairi's sweet voice floated through the room, barley registering in the two teens' minds, as they were in the middle of a pleasurable kiss.

"Well I guess I have go my little sky." Roxas said, giving one more chaste kiss on his brunette before disappearing into shadows.

"Roxas you tease!" Sora pouted.

Hearing another loud knock on the large doors to Sora's bedroom, Sora sighed and walked over, swinging them open to reveal Sora's wine headed friend. Not really happy with Kairi for interrupting his time with Roxy, Sora's tone was harsher than it had intended to be. "What do you want Kai?!" Sora huffed.

At first Kairi seemed offended, shock evident on her face before it morphed into a smirk. "Did I interrupt some special dream about your Woxy?" Kairi smiled innocently. Sora on the other hand was blushing like crazy.

"Something like that…" Sora muttered, but Kairi giggled hearing the brunette's reply.

Faking a cough to drag the red head princess out of her thoughts, Sora went in to change the subject. "So, did you need something Kai?"

Kairi stopped giggling, her expression turning somewhat serious. "Right."

Sors sat Kairi down on his fluffy soft mattress and turned to look at her expectantly. The most microscopic frown pulled at his lips. He was little disappointed to have his precious time with Roxas interrupted, but it sounded like what Kairi had to say was pretty important.

"So, as you know, the organization has recently been pretty active. His highness, Leon suspects that they might be planning an attack on the castle soon. If you see anything suspicious, let us know immediately."

Sora's eyes widened. "Attack?! On the castle!? Why?" Sora questioned worriedly. "Kai sighed in frustration. "See, that's just the thing Sora. Leon won't tell us anything about it. It's like a high class secret."

This was unbelievable! Sora was really annoyed at his father. How in the world could he be expected to protect the castle if they didn't know what their enemy's objective was? He would have to have a chat with his father later.

"Thanks for letting me know Kairi. I'll talk to my dad tomorrow, but I really just want to get some sleep now." Sora yawned.

Kairi nodded understandingly and quickly left the room, leaving Sora all to himself.


	14. Chapter 13: Secrets

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **Long time no see I guess...I don't want to tell you any more** **excuses. So sorry for the long wait for the update(you might be tired of hearing this). It'll take a while for the next chapter, but I will do my best to get it out soon.**_ _ **Enjoy the new chapter! :D ~Nova**_

Ventus' POV

After I had exchanged stories with Aqua and Terra, the two of them walked off with Sora, telling me that they "had stuff to do".

Aqua had a crazed, fangirl like smirk, and Terra gave me a thumbs up before they left me alone with the raven, dragging Sora along with them.

"Did you miss me? Cause I did." Vanitas hummed taking my hand and guiding me through the castle.

"So I've heard. Sora wouldn't stop saying how you kept my room ready for when I came back." I smiled when Vanitas' cool demeanor fell a little as a pink tinge covered his cheeks.

"Stupid blabbermouth little brother…" Vanitas muttered unhappily. I giggled, remembering the last time Sora annoyed Vanitas and it turned into a deadly game of tag.

"Ventus! Are you coming?"

Ventus smiled at the raven, and jogged to catch up.

"Yup!"

Roxas' POV

I was on my way back from the castle, still reminiscing in the moment I had shared with Sora. I smirked, a bright red blush covered my cheeks.

 _No! I must stay focused until my mission is over._

As I neared the castle, my pace quickened. I could tell I was being followed, but by who?

Coming to an abrupt stop, I turned around and scanned the underbrush of the forest around me. At first nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. I was just about to turn back and continue on my way to the castle, until a pair of large bright yellow eyes caught my eye. The moment it saw me looking at it, a bunch of other creatures jumped out of the shadows and latched onto me.

"What the-" I growled, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion. I slashed and cut many of the dark inky creatures whom I quickly identified as the lesser heartless. I expertly cut down their numbers by half every time they decided to get too close, but they kept coming out from the shadows multiplying faster than I could kill. Cursing, I noticed the ones that had already perished pooled in an inky puddle at my feet, clawing their way up my body.

This allowed the rest of the heartless the opportunity to gang up on me, clinging to my body until all I could see was the inky color of their skin. I didn't even notice that I was sinking into the ground until it was already too late.

No One's POV

"Dad!" Sora called out, running to catch up to his father who was walking down the hall and conversing with some odd people in long velvet robes and expensive clothing and jewelry. King Leon turned around and spotted Sora, speaking apologies to his comrades before waiting for Sora to catch up. The people in robes bowed and continued down the hall, sneaking glances as Sora before finally rounding a corner and out of sight.

"What is it son? I am in the middle of an important meeting with our kingdoms' suppliers." King Leon stared Sora straight in the eyes, stern but concerned. The best thing that everyone loved about the king, was his natural gift to be welcoming and warm, but at serious times stern, demanding, and strict at the same time.

"Father? I heard that you know what the reason the enemies are attacking our castle."

Leon's posture stiffened. His eyes narrowed and "Where did you hear that?"

"Answer the question first!" Sora snapped angrily.

Leon let out a long, frustrated, sigh. "I was planning to tell you once you were older. Yes, it's true I am almost completely sure is the reason why this organization is attacking our castle-" he then lowered his voice so even Sora had to strain to hear what he had to say. "-,but we must go somewhere much more private."

The king and Sora moved into another room, Leon locking the door behind them. Giving the area one last cautious check, he spoke "Sora what I am going to tell you must be kept a secret and must _never_ be told to anyone. Even your closest friends. Do. You. Understand?"

Sora gave a quick nod before Leon carried on. "It's not guaranteed, but I've discussed it with a few of my trusted advisors, and we have all agreed that the organization is after what we call kingdom hearts."

"Kingdom hearts?"

"Yes. It has the ability to give you unlimited and unbelievable power. It has also been speculated that it is very possible that it will allow the user boundless manipulative skills."

Sora's eyes widened. "That would give them control over the entire supernatural world and beyond!"

Leon's eye nodded in agreement.

"Now I understand why you would want this to be kept an absolute secret."

"Yes. However, it is still just a theory. I don't know where they would have gotten the information from to know we have it. All records of it were removed. They are without a doubt a very skilled group. All we can do is keep it under strict watch and guarded."

"Father, I feel it would be best to tell Vanitas, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. I know we can trust them. Also, I'm sure it would be easier to guard it if there were more people to help!"

"Sora-"

"They all want to help! And they are all powerful too! I trust them with my life!"

"Sora I only told you because you are my son and the future king. Even if I wanted to, I would have to discuss it with the council. Allowing so many people such valuable knowledge is dangerous."

Sora's shoulders sagged a little, disappointment flashed across his face.

"However, I will allow you this. If the situation is right, you may tell your friends as a _last resort_. And _**only**_ as a last resort."

Sora's mood instantly brightened, giving his father a big hug and hurrying out of the room. But before he left, Leon heard the brunette boy whisper "I love you!" and then the door closed shut, leaving an exasperated, but happy king.

Roxas' POV

The thick inky liquid pulled me in as I continued to sink into a void. Slowly, but surely. Even with all my strength, it seemed impossible to escapes. Half of my legs were already gone, and while I was busy trying to think of a way to escape, the other full bodied heartless all pounced at me. They were clinging tightly to my arms, legs, back, and stomach. One of them even forced my keyblades out of my hands, making them disappear into light.

Slowly but surely, I was dragged into the shadows. It was up to my waist, then my chest, my chin, and finally I was completely submerged in cold, black, darkness.

Drifting through the shadows, all I could see was endless colors of black. Air was becoming more and more precious. I strained against the darkness in a futile attempt to do _something_ , _anything_. My lunges soon gave out and I grabbed my neck, as it started to throb painfully. Some kind of thick, cold, sludge like substance invaded my lunges. Almost like drowning in water, except that this water was much more dense, heavy, and cold. Almost like slimy syrup, but without the sweetness. Choking and gagging, the best I could do was slow down the process. My head buzzed and my body burned, longing for a breath of air.

Right before I lost conscious, rough hands grabbed onto my shoulders, pulling me from the hellish experience. Dropping onto my hands and knees, I took in a grateful giant gulp of hair. Coughing and hacking, I noticed my own blood splattered onto the floor. Nothing seemed to be inside my body or throat. Any evidence from the thick sludgy substance from mere moments before were gone. But it _had_ been there.

No One's POV

Finally looking up and inspecting the room, Roxas realized that he was inside HQ. It was one of the extra rooms that wasn't used by any of the members, however the blonde wasn't alone. "Master Xehanort!" I bowed in respect, but Xehanort raised his a white gloved hand for me to rise. "There is not need for formalities." I nodded my understanding. "Do you know how I got here?" I asked, a little afraid of the response I would receive.

Xehanort sighed. "I do hate long explanations, but I suppose you deserve to know. It seems that you have a surprisingly significant amount of darkness inside of you. More than I've ever seen. You also seem to have just as much light, but it still remains dormant."

The darkness inside you will try to smother this light before it fully awakens. If you do not learn control over that darkness, then it will continue to drag you down into the shadows until it finally completely engulfs you. I was able to save you this time boy, but the next time you might not be as lucky."

Roxas gave a weak, but appreciative smile. "I understand sir. I promise to be more careful."

"It's not about being careful. You have to find a way to counter it. The darkness does whatever it wants, wherever it wants, and whenever it wants."

Sora's POV

Making my way around the castle, I went in search of my two best friends Kairi and Riku. Along the way I greeted the castle staff and some other nobles that my father asked over to the castle. I was also able to find Ventus, Aqua, Terra, and Vani. They seemed to be having fun. Ven seemed to be glad to be able to catch up with his friends. I decided not to bother them.

Reaching Riku's guest quarters, Sora abruptly stopped in front of the closed door. Yelling and shouting could clearly be heard from the other side, and Sora was sure both of them were his friends Kairi and Riku. "You can't do that to him! If you truly loved him, then maybe you wouldn't act so selfishly and want him to be happy instead."

"I do love him! And that's why I know that he'll be happier with me!"

I heard a frustrated scream before the door burst open and Kairi stormed out. Her fists were clenched in anger, but a pained expression adorned her face. When she caught sight of me she looked surprised and...worried?

"Sora! Umm, have you been there the entire time?"

I shook my head and she relaxed. "Umm, actually I need to talk with you Kai."

No One's POV

Walking out of Xehanort's guest room, Roxas started to make his way down to Xemnas' office.

 _At least I got to HQ faster._ Roxas thought bitterly. Although he hoped that he wouldn't have to go through the same scaring experience anytime soon. He shivered just thinking about it.

Knocking three times, Roxas listened for consent to enter before walking into the familiar office room. "Report." Xemnas ordered in a gruff voice, letting the blonde know that the he probably wasn't in the best of moods. Roxas set the files and papers of information on his desk, including the complete summary of the events and info of the mission.

"I searched all the 24 possible different routes that could have been taken. I recommend this path here,-" Roxas pointed to a short highlighted path nearest to the exit, "-to my knowledge is the most effective and efficient route out of the castle."\

"Good work as always XIII. Were there any difficulties during your mission?" Roxas' mind immediately flashed back to the incident with the heartless, and the cold sinking feeling that came with it. He wasn't ready to talk about that with anyone yet. Especially his superior. "N-no sir." Roxas hoped that Xemnas didn't catch the stutter in his voice. Thankfully, the silver haired organization member seemed to be a little more distracted today. He frowned, "Very well. You may go rest up. We attack tonight, when the moon reaches its highest point"

"Yes sir."

Roxas walked out of Xemnas office before releasing a heavy sigh. He didn't have much time to prepare himself emotionally for battle. This usually wouldn't be much of a problem, but this time he would have to go against Sora and his kingdom. Making his way up to his room, Roxas flopped tiredly onto his large bed, hoping to get in a few hours of sleep.

But whenever he closed his eyes, all he could imagine was the slimy, cold heavy feeling as shadows pulled him into endless pits of darkness. Sleep would be impossible. So instead Roxas laid on his bed, trying to think about anything other than _that_.

Eventually his mind ended up wandering back to his ' _little moment'_ with Sora. His cheeks instantly started to flush pink. Roxas was so caught up in the moment to ask Sora if he was okay with it.

' _He seemed to enjoy it though.'_ Roxas thought before his face became beet red at the idea.

' _Stop thinking nonsense!'_

"So what did you want to talk about Sora?" Kairi inquired, slightly annoyed while looking at the troubled brunette. They were currently inside of Kairi's room, and Sora hadn't said a word the entire time, despite him being the one to ask Kairi to talk.

Sora nervously sat on the edge of Kairi's bed, and twiddled with his fingers. "W-well, I wanted to know if there was anything going on between you and Riku. I heard yelling from his room, and I wanted to know if anything happened-"

"So you _were_ listening."

"Wha-No I swear I wasn't!" Sora lied.

"Save it Sor. You're a terrible liar." Kairi smirked.

"Hey! Am not! Also, stop changing the subject! Are you and Riku fighting?"

"Don't say that idiot's name to me!" Kairi spat, quickly becoming angry

Sora was surprised by his friend's response. "Even if you're in love with that idiot?"

Her expression softened and she looked down sadly. "I _loved_. I don't know that man the way he is now."

The two of them sat in an awkward silence. Sora felt the need to comfort his friend, but he was too troubled by her words. What had Kairi meant by 'the way he is now?' As far as he knew, Riku hadn't changed much. He was still one of Sora's best friends (#friendzoned).

Before Sora could say anything, the castle speakers projected King Leon's voice all throughout the castle. "Everyone prepare for battle! The enemy has been spotted by the front of the castle! This is war!"

Sora scrambled hurriedly to leave and prepare for battle, when Kairi grabbed his arm. "Promise me that you won't say anything to anybody. Nothing leaves this room. Please Sora!" Kairi begged tears had yet to fall from the corners of her eyes.

Sora gave his red haired friend a reassuring smile. "Duh! What are best friends for?"

Kairi smiled and gave Sora a giant hug before letting him leave to ready himself for war.

Roxas' POV

I was already ready by the time the other members had all made it back to the castle. I had prepared all of my gear, had my weapons sharpened and put them away where they would be safe and undetected. So to kill time, I went to the training room to practice some spells and work some new sword skills. My main focus most of the time was speed. I was always aiming to be faster physically, but also worked on my reaction or reflexive times.

Walking into the training room, I realized that I needed a sparring partner. Hacking at a dummy did me no good, and was usually completely useless. No on in the organization used them. so I ended up walking around and asking other organizations members of they were willing to spar with me. All of them turned me down, some murmuring things like, "kids these days."

I made it up to the eighth floor and knocked the door open dramatically. "Axel! Get your sorry ass over here! I need a training partner!"

Axel's flaming red hair poked out from underneath the covers of the large king size bed, as said redhead glared at the who dared disturb his nap. "You mean your punching bag? Thanks but I'll pass." And with that Axel once again wrapped himself in the comfort of his soft warm bed.

I frowned. No one else wanted to do it. Axel was almost always my opponent most of the time since the other members were either a little above my skill level, or were just too lazy to take up my offer.

As he ran through the list of people he might consider asking, his thoughts wandered to Xion. He knew that because of her genes, she would be a plenty worthy opponent. It got him excited just thinking about it.

' _I wonder if she knows how to use a weapon.'_

When he had successfully made it back down to the training room, he summoned the young enchantress.

"You called for me master?" The ravenette bowed.

"I told you to just call me Roxas." The blonde huffed. "Anyways, do you want to have a quick sparring match with me?"

"It would be my honor!"

"Great. Will you be using a weapon?"

"If you require me to I can. It is possible for me to inherit some my master's skills if they so allow me to."

"Okay then, go ahead."

It was silent for a for a short while before there was a bright flash of light, and Xion held the kingdom key of light in her hands.

Roxas summoned his own keyblade, Oblivion. "Sweet, then let's get started."

Xion was the first to make a move, speeding head on at a surprised Roxas. The blonde quickly blocked the oncoming attack.

'As expected from someone of her species of power.'

Roxas went to kick her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Luckily she cast an aereo spell to soften the impact before harshly colliding with one of the stone pillars.

"You okay?" Roxas worried he had actually hurt the ravenette entrantress.

Xion stood, beaten up and slightly bruised, but not the least bit winded. "Never better!"

An exciting energetic rush went through Roxas before the two of them clashes once again. The floors and walls all cracked underneath them. By now most of the members had come down to see what all the noise was about.

"Hey! XIII is fighting a newbie!"

"A fourteenth member?"

"Maybe this time Roxas will finally lose to someone in a one on one."

Roxas jumped back away from Xion, and summoned 3 pillars of light straight at her. They cut cleanly through anything in their path, the blinding amount of light emitting from them made it nearly impossible to pinpoint their location. Xion quickly dodged to the side as they rushed past her to crash into the wall instead. The ravenette summoned a gallon of water, turning them into sharp spikes of ice. Sprinting full speed straight at the blonde, she swung her keyblade at him as the spikes of ice all rained down at him. Xion was sure that she had him, when her attack was blocked by Roxas' own keyblade, oblivion. Beams of light shot out from him, dispatching the ice, turning them to specks of icey dust.

Roxas was just about to cast a spell, when Xion gave him a swift kick to his back. The blonde nobody smashed into the wall, causing dust to envelope most of the surrounding area. To any normal human, it would most definitely be a lethal blow. But none of them were normal, instead trained supernatural beings trained to be skilled assassins. None of the members were surprised when Roxas casually walked out, unscqthed. Not a single scratch or bruise marred his skin. Stretching, he smirked and stared directly at Xion.

"Finally, a challenge."


End file.
